Naruto and Gaara Locked in the Undead Apocalypse
by Juubi no ookami
Summary: Naruto and Gaara were the last two to survive Tobi undead outbreak. with the great five Shinobi Nations destroyed Tobi travels to the future with Naruto and Gaara also traveling time will they stop Tobi or will Armageddon wipe out the human race
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Locked in the Dead Apocalypse **

My second story for this site and I am still working on the other one, as well, I just had to get this story started while I had the idea stuck in my head.

Therefore, this is a Naruto & High school of the Dead crossover

The parings:

Naruto x Saya x Saeko

Gaara x Shizuka

Takashi x Rei

Khota x Asami

Chapter 1

Naruto P.O.V.

I look at my surroundings all that would meet your eyes was death and the fresh sent of blood. "I failed to save them why couldn't save the people who fought for me" I whispered as tears run down my face as I fall to my knees in sorrow.

I turn to where my grand cousin turned adopted mother lifeless body that had countless scars and torn flesh. Her face while having three slashes along her left cheek to him she was still his mother and perfect the way she was. He then turns to his best friend Gaara and once of the eight people in his world that truly understood his suffering growing up. He was on his knees in front of three bodies that once were his brother, sister, and the women that had stolen his heart.

Naruto notice the tears that streamed down his eyes as he held his love while whispering "please come back my little Matsuri-chan I don't want to loss you like this" as he held her body close to his. 'I am truly sorry Gaara if only I could have been able to help' Naruto thought as he watched Gaara.

(Normal POV)

Naruto's heart ached for his adopted brother as he remember that same pain after experiencing it before when his love was murdered at the start of this Nightmares war with beings that were of the dead. It was all because of the man that went by the name Tobi who was also responsible for his horrible child hood and the death of his parents not even a day after he was born and having the strongest of the nine biju.

(Flash Back)

Naruto had thought that after all the pain, suffering, manipulation and endless battle he a thought he would have put and end to the fourth ninja war most powerful enemies' organization the Akatsuki.

After Naruto had finally been able to befriend his Burden the Kyubi that he was forced to merge with to become the demon and then helping Gaara free his from the man, then running damage control until Gaara was able to merge with the Ichibi.

What happened next was something that had spelled the end for their short-lived advantage, as Tobi was still able to gain something when he was able to strip the other biju or tailed beasts of fifty percent of their ability and energy with only the Kyubi and Ichibi Kurama and Shukaku.

And then once he finish absorbing the energy it turn him into something that could only be described as a nightmare with the ability to manipulate the dead and some selected mutation to the bodies. He then descended on to the battle filled and massacred Naruto and Gaara's allies while they fought the dead. The battles got to the point were Gaara and Naruto were the only two left alive while his army was gone.

Tobi was on the verge of defeat unit he had revealed a that he was only testing his new abilities and then somehow was able to temporarily bring them to their knees as he use his remaining corrupted chakra to open a rift then revealing that he new found goal.

Tobi had gain the ability to open time rifts, which he planed to use to travel three thousand years into the future where human a long since lost the usage of chakra and the tailed beast and the elemental nation were nothing but an era, lost in history.

Tobi then walk inside the rift then turn to face Naruto and Gaara the three black tomoe of his red sharingan spinning and the ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera of his Rinnegan eyes glowing as the rift closed.

(End of Flashback)

Naruto and Gaara had begun walking away from the battlefield after finally gaining the will to leave their decease comrades and made their way to the place where the other demons were.

"Uzumaki we need to do something about the monster Tobi or Madara or whatever the hell his name is we mustn't allow him to get away with this" Gaara told his best friend wanting to make sure that the war they had just survived did not happen again in the future were humanity would surely become extinct.

"I know Gaara but what can we do right now we don't have a way to time travel to hopefully stop this war" Naruto explained filling hopeless knowing that unless they do something millions will die as they had arrived to a clearing only to see the seven original tailed beasts waiting for them.

"**Well it seems you were right about them wanting to go stop Armageddon Son**" Saiken the six-tailed slug commented to the four-tailed giant red ape Son Goku that sat beside it.

"**We have good news for you to as we have found a way for both of you to travel to the place were it will begin and the life that the people knew will come two an end**" said Chomei the seven tailed horn beetle as he buzzed around the clearing in aggravation.

"That's good news but how exactly did you find away to travel in time and where the outbreak will start" Naruto asked in hope shinning in his and Gaara's eyes.

"**We have gained all of our abilities when Rikudo the sage of six paths and created us by shattering the Juubi and separating its power then he took us in and help us with said power and treating us as family with the original kyubi being like a son to him**" said Kokuo the five tailed dolphin-horse in her sad voice as the other tailed beats bowed their heads to honor their

After five minutes of silent prayer the Twin tailed cat Matatabi had pulled out two big scrolls from behind were it she was sitting on had the Uzumaki swirl on the front while the other had the kanji for love on it.

"**I every item you two will need when you get to the timeline you will have an hour to prepare and make sure you're ready for the outbreak when you get there**" Matatabi said.

"**There is enough food a last you for a long time in there and its filled with all of your personal weapons, and other items you two use as well as clothes**" Son Goku explained as and the other biju had surrounding the two former demon as they got ready to send the boys to the future.

Naruto and Gaara checked the scrolls and seeing that everything they would want and need for this mission sealed away in the scrolls once they were satisfied they look up at the tailed demons and gave the nod to show that they were ready.

"**So it seems this is the beginning of your new journey we have faith in you and after we send you we will loose the ability to see into the future and travel there also you to should know that your chakra control will be shot to hell for three weeks so be prepared and I recommend meditation**" Isobu the three tailed turtle finally choosing took speak to the two boys.

"**When you get to the time line there is a group of humans five teens and an adult women that you have to join as their survivals will beside the fate of the world**" Kokuo told them.

"They are the sword maiden Saeko Busujima Takashi Komuro, Rai Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Kohta Hirano and their healer Shizuka Marikawa. The location they will be and where your mission begins will be the human schools," Son Goku continued as all the biju chakra came swirling out of them.

"This it is I guess we will do whatever it takes to win this war and make you proud thanks you for everything my friends" Naruto said as determination blazed a raging fire in his eyes as Gaara nodded with the same amount of determination.

"**Ok boys get ready here we go" **Son yelled out as all seven of the demons chakra towered high over all of them then shot down and glowed over Naruto and Gaara

"**Biju Secret jutsu time gate!" **the seven great Biju roared as the Aura that surrounded Naruto and Gaara Became a blinding flash before it disappeared taking the two with it.

(Two thousand years later at Fuijmi high school)

"Damn it we are surrounded on all side what are we going to do to survive this Takashi?" a girl with long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair said as she held a wooden broom pole at the ready. Rei had reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts and wore a school uniform.

"We do what we can to survive and we cover for one other and make sure we get out of this alive Saeko I will be behind you" Takashi a teen that stood beside the girl with a bat in his hand. He has brown eyes and spiky black hair, which can occasionally have a purple hue. In addition, Takashi's attire typically consists of his black school uniform with a red T-shirt underneath.

Saeko a girl with long, straight and shiny black hair that had a blue or sometimes indigo color to it held a bokken in a kendo-fighting stance as she to attack the undead that had them surrounded.

"Get ready here they come" Kohta a chubby boy that was standing beside Saeko and a pink haired named Saya who had a scowl on her pretty face as she glared at the horde of undead.

"Well it seems that you guys are in the need of some back up isn't that right brother" came a calming voice that seemed to come from all around them. This put the group more on edge, as they could not pinpoint the voice.

"It would seem that they are indeed in need of our help so how should we do this Uzumaki" a deeper sounding voice that also seemed to come from all around them.

Becoming impatient with the voices Takashi raised his bat and pointed it towards the horde in front of him "That's it come out show yourself are to friend or foe" he growled already thinking of the voice as another enemy.

"Well since you asked so nicely" said the deep voice that sounded sarcastic than wind started to pick up and a killing intent wash over the area that had the hordes of undead stop dead in their tracks and also made Takashi's group tense up out of fear at the filling.

"Ninpou Fuusajin" an unfamiliar voice called out that confused the Takashi's group even further.

A strong gust of wind came from out of nowhere and shot past the group getting shrieks of surprise from the girls as their skirts blew up with the wind as it blasted the hordes behind them over them and into the far wall.

"Suna shuriken" the deep voice from before called out as shuriken made of sand flew past there heads towards the horde in front of them and cut the heads from the body.

The boys and Saeko eyes widened and Shizuka and Rei gasped at this as the bodies all fell to the ground.

"Well that was easier than I had first thought oh well" the calm voice came from behind them and they turned to the sound.

What they saw made the girls of the group face heat up, as in front of them were a blonde haired boy and a red haired one that they have never seen before while to the boys they looked badass.

"Kon'nichiwa, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my adopted brother Sabaku no Gaara and we came to lend a hand"

End

Finally got this finished I now I have two stories that I will be working on and those of you who haven't read the other story its dead is only the beginning and I will have the next chapter up soon

So tell me what you think

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Undead Apocalypse chapter 2

Well all my readers I have now installed the second chapter.

I would like to thank all those who have been following my stories and remember I am always open to all comments so review after you read my chapters if you have anything to say.

Well on with the story

Chapter 2

"Wow I forgotten how weak the first wave is and just how did we loose Gaara?" Naruto asked his best friend as they stared down at the undead bodies that they had torn up.

"If I remember correctly it was that man that slaughtered them all while they were focused on the hordes" Gaara commented to Naruto as he then turn to the group with Naruto doing the same since he could practically feel the group they just saved stares and the tension in the air.

"Well now that we have taken care of the ghoul squad why don't we head to the front gate" Naruto suggested as he waited for the Groups Leader to answer.

Snapping back to realizing that the two mysterious teens in front of them Takashi being the unofficial leader of the group. "Ok but first I would like to know what was your reason for helping us when u could have saved yourself, what was that gust of when and that thing you did to cut off those things heads also who and what are you as we have never seen or heard of you two?" he asked Naruto and Gaara.

"Well I will answer the first question while we will have to wait until we get out of here and go to a safer place agreed" Naruto said to them.

"Well since you did help us and seem to be able to kill them all on your own I just we agree to your terms" Saeko told Naruto and Gaara as the others of the group all nodded in agreement.

Nodding back in understanding Naruto said "To be blunt with you beautiful women" Naruto said with a grin and a playful wink. That had Saeko and Saya face turning beet red Shizuka giggling and Rei smiling at the compliment.

"Uzumaki contain your hormones this isn't the time" Gaara scolded his friend for flirting at the moment.

"Ah come on Gaara I had to lighten up the tension anyway to answer your question we were sent by high ups to protect your little group as for why well that will be explained later on is that enough questions for now" Naruto told them.

Takashi and the rest of the group nodded their heads although they were even more confused and had many questions that they decide to hold of until later.

"Alright then let's get the hell out of here the front entrance to the school is right this way and as fun as it is to kill them we have to get out of here before something bad happens" Naruto said as he turned and made a dash towards the entrance with Gaara and the group following right behind him.

They run down the hall until they started to see the entrance only to see that it was blocked by them but something was different about them.

"Damn don't looks now but we have trouble and what's worse is that some knew ones are there as well" Naruto said in annoyance while the rest of the group was put more on edge.

"Takashi Saeko you guys are with me will take the ones on the right while Gaara, Kohta and Rei take the left the rest of you provide us some cover" Naruto commanded to the others.

"Right we're on it" the group said in unison as they attacked the hordes.

Naruto being the first one to reach bit into his thumb and swiped it on a seal that was located on his left arm. There was a puff of smoke and then a nodachi. The hilt was black with four red diamonds on it. The blade was pitch-black and it reflecting light off it side from where it traveled into the room.

When Naruto was three feet from the horde he vanished from in front of them only to appear in the middle of them as nine of them went down with there heads falling off the bodies. Then Naruto made across sign with his two index and middle fingers.

Kage Bushin no jutsu Naruto called out as five clones of him all holding copies of Naruto's sword and then they started attacking the other undead bodies. Naruto from years of experience parry and dodge some of the new type of bodies that were faster and have five giant claws.

Naruto jumped back them spun and gathered some wind chakra around his blade then he unleashed the attack.

Futon: Kaze no Yaiba Naruto yelled out as a blade of wind shot out and thanks to him releasing the jutsu while he spun around and the amount of chakra the wind blades arc was large enough that when it expanded it cut down most of the undead that surrounded him.

Not to far from where Naruto was Gaara was standing in the middle of about thirty of them surrounded him and when they tried to attack sand from the gourd on his back lashed out at them crushing there bodies and the heads as he stood there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

From where the rest of the group stood they watch as these two boys slaughtered the undead left and right without a moment of hesitation their eyes wide open and their mouth a gaped at the sight.

Saya and Saeko had looks of shock and awe as they watch Naruto made copies of himself and they all seemed to glide through the hordes destroying them with ease. As they watched on Saeko and Saya began to feel hot as they watched him.

'I must have that Blonde sword master I wonder what else he could go' they both thought at the same.

The rest of the group turned to where Gaara was and their eyes almost popped out of there heads as they watch him manipulate Sand around him and made it crush any Zombie that tried to attack him.

'Just who are they and how do they do those things I must find out more' the Group thought.

Naruto then appeared in front of the group and held his sword out to Saeko.

"Hey now stop gawking at us and come join the fight don't worry we will keep you guys safe that's a promise oh and just to let you know something else about me I never go back on my promise that's my nindo" Naruto said as he gave Saeko the sword and pull out a scroll opened it and once he added chakra to it out popped a sword that seemed to have poison dripping from its Blade.

He then charges back into battle were Gaara had gone through cutting down every zombie in his way. Once the group got over the shock deciding to wait until later also went to join the battle.

(Ten minutes later)

Naruto, Gaara and the rest of the group had made it to the outside still killing the horde looking for away to escape.

"This is getting annoying we have to end this and get the fuck out of here" Takashi growled as he and Rei were killing them while fighting back to back.

Naruto was with Saeko killing every zombie that tried to get into her guard while she took care of the hordes in front of her.

Kohta was helping by shooting nails from a nail gun to keep the hordes didn't get past Naruto, Gaara, Saeko, Rei and Takashi while also protecting Saya and Shizuka.

'We need to get out of here right now are this could become a even bigger problem I need to ask Miss Shizuka on what she thinks and then I'll have to relay the info to Naruto' Gaara thought as he vanished in a swirl of sand.

(With Kohta Saya & Shizuka)

'This is bad I'm running out of ammo and there seems to be no end to these things damn it and the others are getting to far away' Kohta thought getting more desperate by the second.

A swirl of sand appeared to the right of Kohta causing him to freak out until he saw that it was Gaara who had suddenly appeared beside him. Gaara then turns to Saya and Shizuka.

"Shizuka-san we need a way to escape from here before they have the chance to over run us do you have an idea for our escape" Gaara asked as he sent his sand to any advancing zombie.

"Well I think I know of a way" she said as she looked ahead past Gaara until she saw something. "Over there we need to get everyone on that bus as quickly as possible."

Gaara turned to were she was looking towards where Shizuka had mentioned then he turned back to her and nodded. "I will inform Uzumaki and the others". Then Gaara disappeared towards Naruto.

'I wonder how this will end' Saya thought as she watched the others fight for survive.

There was a swirl of wind and Naruto and Saeko appeared in front of where they were standing. Then a swirl of sand came and Gaara, Takashi and a dizzy Rei appeared as well.

"Ok so what do we have to do so we can leave because if it gets out of hand me and Gaara will have to sink this place with every human and zombie in that is still in here. Naruto said as he was starting to run low on chakra.

'Damn it this is because my chakra control is out of whack I can't afford to waste anymore time and Gaara must feel the same way' Naruto thought.

"Well you see over there is what we will use to make our escape it a bus used to transport student to the school" Shizuka told him as he look towards the thing she mentioned to him.

"So to that thing huh alright everyone behind me ill make sure we all get to the thing safely Gaara you make use a path through tem alright" Naruto commanded getting a collective yeses from the group and Gaara they all charged towards the bus.

The Zombie hearing the foot steps tried to intercept them but thanks to Gaaras sand and Naruto speed they made it to the bus without injury. Once they got to the bus Shizuka opened the door and got in the driver seat. Gaara was the next one to get in choosing to sit behind her and crossed his arms.

Saya and Kohta got in next along with Saeko sitting in the seats opposite of Gaara. As Takashi and Rei were about to get in with Naruto right behind them they heard someone calling out to them.

Looking back they saw a middle age man and a couple of students running towards them. "Damn we have to wait for them" Takashi said to Naruto with nodding his head.

No we don't have to save him leave them here to die they deserve it" Rei shouted as she tried getting both Naruto and Takashi onto the bus and missing the part when the older man smashed a boy that had twisted his ankle face in.

"Damn it we can't do that I will not allow it" Takashi yelled back at her. Takashi's right we have to wait for them I can't allow them to die here it would give me nightmares if I let them die here I'm sorry" Naruto told her as he stayed by the door as Takashi and Rei both got in the bus.

"You will regret saving him just you wait" Rei hissed with venom in her voice as she turned away from Takashi as they sat down together.

Naruto didn't have to wait long as the man and his students got to the door. "Thanks for waiting or us" the man said as he and the students got on. Naruto then hops onto the bus and sat down by Saeko.

"We have to go now Miss Shizuka before we loss our chance" Gaara commanded.

She then starts the bus and put in drive and sped right towards the gate. She gasped when she saw the dead blocking the gate. They are no longer humans anymore their not people anymore. She began to chant then she yells "their not alive anymore" as she drive right through them and out of the gate.

Naruto sits back and sighs in relieve. 'We made it and I thought I would have to blow the place up' Naruto thought. Well Gaara our first mission is done now you guys listen up Naruto commanded as he to the attention of his newly appointed group.

"When we get to our destination me and Gaara will start explaining to you guys what's going on alright" Naruto said getting nods of agreement from everyone.

"Good now that we are in agreement I think we need to decide on a new leader and I believe that I Shido Koichi am best qualified" the older man now known as Shido said with a wicked grin on his face make Naruto and Gaara narrow their eyes at him.

To be continued

Shido just got Naruto and Gaaras unwanted attention will this cause more problems for their survival.

Read and review and I will see you guys next time.

Juubi out


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: undead apocalypse chapter 3 **

Well all my readers I have now installed the third chapter.

The undead apocalypse has been a hit as well as my death is only the beginning lets see how my third chapter goes.

Well on with the story

Chapter 3

"So you think that the group needs a leader huh is that what you think we need um what was your name again Mr. Shido?" Naruto spat feeling disgusted because he could feel the teacher's true intentions. Gaara was staring at Shido from the corner of his eye watching his every move.

To Gaara and Naruto the man was like a well full of malevolent intent. There was just something about him that reminded them of the snake Sannin Orochimaru.

"Yes that's right we need a leader and one that bares everything with valor and confidence in order for us to have a chance of survival" Shido said with a sick grin on he's face.

"See I told you that you would regret saving him" Rei told Naruto and Takashi as Shido went to the back to check on the three girls that came with him.

"Hey the city is just up ahead" Miura a boy who was with Shido exclaimed. The boy had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a gakuran jacket with a red-orange shirt underneath it.

This news seemed to catch everyone's attention as they looked towards the city. What they saw of the city let them in shock.

It was a disaster every where they locked. Smoke was rising from buildings and there weren't any people out on the streets. There was small line of fire in some neighborhoods.

Also most of the zombies were not around with the exception of a few. As the drove past some near by stores one of them walked in the middle of the street only for Shizuka to run it over.

"Shit like I have been saying it's only dangerous if we keep going" Tsunoda said Gaining everyone's attention. "I would also like to now why we are following Komuro and the others. "It was your idea to head towards the city maybe we should have just found a safer place in the school.

"I agree with Tsunoda we should barricade our self in order to keep them from getting us and we won't be bitten" Miura commented

"Found a safer place in the school that's just stupid the school was being over run which means they would have eventually have us trapped and then what would have happened use your head you foolish teenager" Gaara said already getting fed up with the Shido and his group of students.

"I-I just can't stand that guy I hate him" Tsunoda exclaimed while he was pointing at Takashi. Kohta saw that the boy was going to try something was about to get up with the nail gun in his hand but Saya who was sitting next to him held up her arm to stop him then made him sit back down.

"Why is that what the hell did I ever do to you I don't even know you" Takashi says which seemed to get Tsunoda angrier. "Oh you know why you little bastard" Tsunoda shouts as he tries to charge at Takashi while failing to notice Rei jump in front of him and then she slammed her broom stick into Tsunoda's stomach hard knocking the wind out of him.

After the hit he fell on the bus floor while holding his stomach as spit escaped his mouth as he started coughing. "Bravo simply outstanding teamwork you to work well together I'm impressed. Shido was as he started clapping for them in order to gain some attention.

"However conflicted like that a need to be avoided which is why we need a leader" Shido explained gaining his groups support. Naruto, Gaara and Saeko turned their attention towards Rei and could easy tell that she was almost at the burning point and so they watch on just incase they needed to run interference.

"So what you're saying is that you should be the one who leads us through this disaster" Saya Said with sarcasms in her voice. "Why of course who else is more qualified for the position as I doubt any of you would want it and plus I have more experience being a teacher and while your mature, all you are still barely in your teens.

"Cut your bull shit bastard you don't have our best intensions at heart you are just trying to control our actions" Naruto snapped finally getting fed up with Shido and his little meaningless speeches. "I will not allow you to endanger these kids lives so sit in the back with your little followers shut the fuck up and leave me and my brothers group alone we are the leaders of this group because unlike you a teacher who has never been in war we have way more experience than you will ever have now **SIT DOWN" **Naruto exclaimed not noticing that he was releasing K.I. and this blue eyes bled red and the slit in them became larger and more dark.

To everyone except Gaara the temperature on the bus had dropped and as they watch on the Takashi, Rei, Kohta, Shizuka, and Saeko felt great fear that gripped their hearted at this side of Naruto. Their bodies started to quiver as their minds started to stay away from him.

Shido fearing for his life scurried to the back of the bus as quickly as he could to get away from Naruto and leaving his group of kids at the blonde ninja's mercy. Each of them had different opinions on the blonde.

'What the hell is he there is no way that this guy is human he could be trying to lure us into a false sense of security only to turn around and kill us' Tsunoda thought as he crawled to one of the back seats in front of Shido watching Naruto with fear in his eyes.

'This boy he is just full of surprises and something tells me that I should side with him instead of Mr. Shido well I wonder if I could make him mine as well' Yuuki Miku a girl thought with lust in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. Yuuki was also one of Shido's students that got on the bus. Yuuki has light orange hair just like Rei, but cut much shorter and she uses a hair band to keep her hair back.

'What is he no one should act like this he's a monster we have to stay away from that man' Kawamoto and a girl named Taniuchi thought. Kawamoto was a red-headed girl with golden brown eyes. She was wearing the female uniform of Fuijmi Academy without a bra underneath her shirt. Taniuchi has dark blue colored hair and blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses. She has always been seen wearing the female sailor uniform of Fujmi Academy. Miura was to scared to think of anything and he was as pale as a ghost.

"Hey Gaara I think one of us should find a safe haven to go to as staying on the course" Naruto said in a calm voice that put everyone at ease as he turned from Shido and the other students to address his brother also letting the pressure die down and allowing everyone else breath.

Takashi and his group look at Naruto as if he grew another head as he just did a 180 from being furious to having an almost carefree attitude. 'It's like he bipolar or something and even though I want to I can't bring myself to fear him' were some of the thoughts that went through their heads.

"That would be the best idea I suppose but were should we start there no telling how many of those thing are out there" Gaara said as he got up and what to the front of the bus to talk to Miss. Shizuka. "Shizuka-san do you have an idea on were we can find a place to stay".

"Oh maybe my friends place would be good to stay at" Shizuka said as she had looked back at him since they were stuck in traffic. "It's a duplex that's along the river there a convenient store near oh and also a car you know the one that looks like a tank… big" she explained as she held out her arms to emphasis how big oblivious to the fact that her J-cup breast jiggled as she had done this.

Gaaras eyes were attracted to her bust as they bounced as dirty thoughts started to invade his head and he had to turn away before he had a nose bleed and made a fool out of himself. 'I must calm down; this isn't the time for these types of things' Gaara thought as he was able to them in the back of his mind.

"So it seems that you have been in deep thought Saya-san, what's been on your mind" Naruto said as he stood by were Saya and Kohta where sitting. "Well look out the window" she said getting Naruto and Kohta to look only to see people outside trying to leave the city. Look at that, I believe it safer to evacuate to the suburbs" Kohta commented. "Cars aren't the only way to escape here She said right after Kohta made the comment.

"I see that your right about that but what is that thing that is flying right there" Naruto said as he pointed to the helicopter as it past by over the city. Both Saya and Kohta looked at him like he was crazy wondering if he was being serious or just playing with them only to see that he was serious by the look on his face.

Saya was about to answer until she saw Saeko and Shizuka walk up behind him. "I think we will have to give up our ride and somehow across OnBetsu Bridge. Saeko said as Naruto gave what she said some thought then nodded in agreement. "What about you all of their families" Saya asked. "Um… my parents are not in the neighborhood but I'd go anywhere as long as I'm with Takagi-chan" Kohta said with a blush on his round face while Saya looked disgusted. "So tell me Kohta where is your family are they close by" Saeko asked.

"My father is a Jewelry Dealer so he's in Holland on business while my mom's a fashion Designer, so she in Paris right now" Kohta explained to them with Naruto the only one confused about the topic. "Yeah right do you expect us to believe that crap?" Saya yelled out making Shizuka who was at the wheel again to turn to then and start giggling at them.

"It this was a manga, I bet your father would be the captain of a cruise ship from another country" she said as she kept giggling. "Well my grandfather actually was and my grandmother was a violinist" he replayed as he started laughing feeling a little awkward. Naruto was the only one who heard Saya grumble about Kohta not being better looking but decided not to ask about it.

"So um Naruto-san what about you and Gaara-san" Saeko said making them all turn to Naruto and Shizuka to Gaara. Naruto looked surprised by this for a few seconds and well as Gaara then they both looked down in sadness as they began to recall there failures which the whole group picked up on instantly.

Realizing her mistake Saeko tried to apologize only for Naruto to wave her off and tell her it was alright and not to worry about it. He then turn around and went to go wake up to Takashi who had fallen asleep with his head on Rei's shoulder. "Did you see that maybe we should ask him why what happened he and Gaara looked so sad" Shizuka said feeling both his and Gaara's pain has she to had lost someone who was special to her.

'What could have happened to them to make them react that way?' were the thoughts that ran through their heads. 'I don't get how they can carry all that sadness and still find the will to protect us' Saeko thought watching Naruto as he told Rei to wake Takashi up.

"We have all decided to abandon this bus and find a safer place to set up our base pf operations" Naruto told both Rei and Takashi after Takashi had woken up.

"Yes and Shizuka-san and I will go ahead and make sure the place is safe to stay" Gaara added as they both walked up to stand by the door. Rei and Takashi both looked at each other and smile as they nodded. "That's a good idea and we will start walking that way then" Takashi added getting a nod from Naruto.

"Hey what's going on here aren't we suppose to be working together to survive here?" Shido asked as hey over heard them having already gotten over what Naruto had said though he was still worry of the blonde.

"Oh yeah about that we have our own goals that we will follow and our leader Naruto is leading us" Saya said with a grin on her beautiful face that reminded Naruto of a vixens grin that turned him on." "It gives me great pleasure to tell you this Mr. Shido and I know Miyamoto feelings the same way, and remember this isn't a school trip so we have to be obligated to associate ourselves with you.

This made Shido made a sick perverted grin as he had something up his sleeve as he lick his lips and held his fingers together. "Oh… I see you've already decided so please be my guess since this is a free country I can't stop you after all" the man said. "However Miss Marikawa must stay" he add licking his lips again getting a scared look from Shizuka, shocked looks from the others and an enraged look from Gaara as he was the one that seemed to be very protective of her since they met each other and no one noticed that Shizuka has been attracted to Gaara as well and even that she was holding on to him for dear life.

"We have students here that will need you to tend to if they are hurt so please Miss Marikawa won't you stay?" Shido said as he tried to reach her only for Gaara to allow his sand from the gourd that appeared out of no were to everyone except Naruto and wrapped up Shido in his sand coffin shocking everyone and making Shido pale and shit himself.

"If you ever try to hurt Shizuka-san again I will kill you and allow my sand to feast on your blood" Gaara growled in a demonic voice not noticing that Shizuka was blushing at the fact that He was protecting her virtue so passionately.

'Oh Gaara-kun' she thought was she could tell that she was falling in love with the man. "Come Shizuka-san we have much to do" Gaara told her as he held her hand in his as he led her off the bus with Shizuka looking into the former Kazekage's eyes also realizing that they were about the same size with Gaara being an inch taller.

Naruto smirked at his brother already knowing why he acted out the way he did then the blonde turned to Shido who was released from the sand when both Gaara and Shizuka were off the bus. Naruto then unleashed five percent of his Chakra as he pulled out Kusanagi the blade he obtained after

Orochimaru was killed.

"Everyone get off the bus I'll make sure this bastard doesn't try anything Kohta you want in on this?" Naruto asked as he saw that Kohta was about to shoot a nail at Shido who by now had shitted on himself when Naruto pulled out the sword that was dripping with what he guessed was poison.

"Hirano-san why are you helping this crazy person he has threatening us since we have been in his presence" Shido said trying to get Kohta on his side only for Kohta to shoot a nail at him that grazed his cheek.

"You're such a man Naruto-kun, Hirano-kun I'm impressed" Saeko said as she stood in front of the opened bus door with her back to them as the wind blew her hair and her skirt letting the boys see her long shapely legs.

"I missed you on purpose. I don't intent to miss again because this is for ALL THOSE TIMES YOU MADE FUN OF ME" Kohta yelled out as he aimed the nail gun at Shido again.

Shido tried to lie to clear up his name but Kohta wasn't having it as he had the look of a killer in his eyes that made Shido shut up. "How many times has picked on me including you and most of them are right here for me took kill now and don't try to say you are all innocent."I have restrained myself and have always held it in because I wanted a normal life. "But now normality doesn't exist anymore so me killing you will be fine with everyone here" Kohta told Shido as he grinned which also made Naruto chuckle darkly as they both stared down the asshole Shido Koichi who was sweating and beginning to smell like a parks public bathroom.

See as Naruto and Takashi's group was leaving Yuuki were leaving also run towards the bus door since she wanted to follow Naruto. "Hey I want to come as well" she said as she got off the bus.

This shocked them as they were not expecting her of all people to try following them. "I'd rather be safe with you guys than with a pervert like Shido-sensei and beside I'd go anywhere with you Na-ru-to-kun" Yuuki said in a lustful voice that got hateful looks from both Saeko and Saya.

After everyone left Shido walk up to the driver seat with a look of anger and frustration on his face as well as fear at the thought of being killed by Naruto, Gaara or Kohta and also ignoring Kawamoto when she asked if he was alright as the teens were all to scared to move from their seats after what they had witnessed.

(With Naruto and the others)

The Group had walked a few miles to they had come to a river that was close by were Shizuka had explained that she share a place with her friend that Gaara had asked if the person was a boyfriend which she replied that it was her girl friends place and also wondering if that was jealousy she heard in his voice when he had asked that which she hoped was.

"So Shizuka-san and I will be going on ahead and Naruto I will set up your seal so you can teleport everyone when she get there I will also send a sand clone to tell you when you can" Gaara informed Naruto getting confused looks from everyone else and a nod from Naruto.

Then Gaara walked up behind Shizuka and scooped her up in his arms making her squeak out loud and blush as she held on to him for dear life he then use his sand to made them fly off.

When they were out of site the rest of the group turned to Naruto with a look that said start explaining to which he just mouth later.

When they were going to start moving towards the direction that Gaara had flown off to with Shizuka they saw and army of the of them wandering around and moaning for no apparent reason then all of a sudden they had heard something that sent fear into everyone except Naruto and Saeko who got ready to fight.

Then out of no were the biggest most grotesque zombie appeared from behind them.

'Oh fuck me sideways' was the only thing that ran through everyone's mind as they saw the behemoth.

Well there you have it the third chapter so read and tell me what you think that I have decided to add Rika Minami to Gaaras paring and want to now from my readers if I should add Yuuki to Naruto's

Well see you guys next time

Juubi out


	4. Chapter 4

I have decided to allow Yuuki into Naruto's paring and Rika in Gaara's paring.

Chapter 4

(Shizuka POV)

As Gaara-kun and I make our way to towards Rika's apartment, I thought about all that has happened today. All of this stuff happening all round us from the outbreak at the school to her being saved by Busujima-chan saving her from those things as every other student beings killed then turning and meeting Komuro, Miyamoto, Takagi, and Hirano when they saved Saya from being bitten.

'Yes all of the other things were like a blur to me until they were surrounded in the hall of the school by the hordes of them'. 'Thinking about it know I can't remember a time were I was so terrified in my live and thinking about it now has my feeling hopeless'.

'Then when all hope seemed to be lost for us those two came to our aid. Shizuka looked to the young man that walked along side her'. 'As I look towards Gaara as he walked beside me with a hard look on his face his body was tense as if we were expecting and attack that might happen at any time'.

'They both just came out of nowhere and took care of those things with out hesitation and the moved with a purpose there struck so fast that it was a blur to me eyes. Then when I saw him walk towards us after killing them I felt my heart skip a beat'.

'His short spiky red hair that looked so soft and made me won't to run my fingers thought his red tresses'. 'The red colored tattoo which was the kanji for love that was on the left side of his forehead. His eyes which to me seem like a bluish green or a greenish blue seemed to be hiding his past from the world but when he looks at me those eyes just seemed to entrance me and make me want to get lost in them forever'.

'Looking at his face I can see that he doesn't have any eyebrows and instead has these black rings around his eyes that made him adorable to look at. Now that I think about it he almost reminds me of a tanuki with the black rings' I cant help the giggle that escapes out of the mouth.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Lady Shizuka what seems to have you in such a good mood?" Gaara had asked me when as we turned to me with his piercing gaze that seemed curious.

I felt my face heat up as he looked at me with those eyes that make my heart flutter. "Oh-uh its n-nothing Gaara-kun I'm just thinking about something foolish you shouldn't worry ok.

Gaara look at me for a few minutes and then there was an amused look on his face as he turn his gaze forward then kept on walking. I sighed as I fell into step behind him. I felt very embarrassed as we walked towards the apartment.

(With Naruto and the others)

"Dynamic entry" Naruto exclaimed as he does a flying drop kick at a massive deformed Zombie that had started this attack on their group after Gaara had went ahead with Shizuka. The monster was launched towards a group of others that were advancing towards Saya, Kohta, and Rei.

"Are you guys alright?" Naruto asked as he walks over to them.

"Yes we are fine but what are we going to do about them?" Rei asked Naruto as she knocked some of the zombies that close in on her back with her broken broomstick that she uses for a spear.

"The horde is increasing and they are beginning to corner us not to mention Saeko and Komuro won't be able to hold them off for long and protect that Yuuki girl for long" Saya told Naruto has they turned to the hordes that surrounded the other three that were within then.

Naruto stared at the horde with determination as he came to a decision. "Wait here I got a plan" Naruto said, then faster than Saya, Rei and Kohta could follow with their eyes he dashed towards Saeko, Yuuki and Takashi.

"He sure is fast isn't he girls" Kohta said as they watched Naruto begin cutting the hordes down left and right creating a path towards the others location.

"Yes I suppose so but still how did he get that fast in the first place is what I would like to know." Rei said to both Kohta and Saya.

"You know what I would like to find out myself and plus he has been using those unique abilities to help keep us from being bitten I and Takagi and Saeko seems very interested in him along with that girl Yuuki" Kohta exclaimed while his left eyebrow wiggled and he use his two index finger to indicate a heart getting Rei to giggle at his antics.

Saya didn't respond as she was too preoccupied with watching Naruto battle his way to save the others. 'He's so mysterious I wonder what he is hiding from us, there is no way a human can be that fast' she thought as a smile spread across her face.

(With Takashi Saeko and Yuuki)

'Damn we got separated from Naruto and the others and at this rate we will be overwhelmed' Saeko thought as she swung her wooden sword cutting through a few zombies and knocked others back.

"Hey Saeko we have to find the others soon or it could spell disaster for us and we also have Yuuki here that we have to protect until Naruto comes back" Takashi said as he swung his bat at a few zombies knocking them down.

"Hey what makes you think I want or need your help huh?" Yuuki said getting both Saeko and Takashi's attention.

"What are you going on about you don't have anything to use that will keep them at bay and plus we all need to stay alive until we meet up with Naruto and the others" Saeko exclaimed annoyed by the other girls attitude.

"I said I can take ca- Yuuki was cut short by a shadow that loomed over her and the sound of an empty moan that seem to shake the ground beneath her feet.

Slow Yuuki painfully turns her head around only to see the huge deformed bodies of the new Behemoths that were standing over her. Seeing three of them in total she was frozen in place out of fear.

As the one in the middle close in on her she started to see her life flash before her eyes. Once it was two feet in front of her it raised its large clawed left hand and let out another loud moan which seemed to snap Yuuki out of it.

It then struck down on her or at least tried to as one minute she was about to be crushed by the behemoth then the next she felt some ones arms wrapped around hers and she heard an explosion at to far from were she was.

Opening her eyes she finds herself staring into the blue eyes of the one man that she has become interested with since the little incident on the bus that cased them all to decide to abandon.

"Are you hurt Yuuki-san?" Naruto asked as he held her bridle style as they stood by both Saeko and Takashi.

"Were did you come from Naruto" Takashi asked in shock. 'How can he do that one minute it seemed that Yuuki would be killed then the next Naruto appears by us with the girl in his arms with out so much as a scratch on her' he thought as Saeko also had the same thought.

'Just who and what are you Naruto' was Saeko's final thought as she graze at Naruto as he set Yuuki on her feet and turned to face the three behemoths.

"Hey Takashi, Saeko, Yuuki are you three alright?" Kohta yell to them as he, Rei and Saya made their way towards them since Naruto had killed the entire smaller one and only the three big ones were left.

"Yeah we are all alright Kohta what about you guys?" Takashi asks as he ways at them.

"We are just fine Komuro know that all of those things are dead thanks to Uzumaki here" Saya said as she and Kohta finally reached them.

"Ok now that we are all here I will tell you the next chores of action we will take" Naruto explained getting the attention of the others.

"I want you guys to head in the direction that Gaara and Shizuka headed while I take care of them" Naruto said as he bit into his thumb and swiped the blood onto a seal on his right arm. There was a sudden poof and a huge sword that was wrapped in bandages.

"What are you crazy there is no way you can fight these things on your own and I refuse to abandon you after you and Gaara help us" Saeko yelled as she thought that he had gone insane.

"I have to agree with them Naruto-san I could never think about leaving you behind in order to save myself if one of us go we all go" Rei said trying to stop Naruto from doing this alone.

She is right and while I'll admit that you are a strong fighter and that you are not normal, but don't be stupid and think that you stand a chance at fighting these things alone" Saya yelled out at him in a way that reminded him of the times win Sakura had done the same thing when they were kids.

'Now that I think about it if it wasn't for her bust size, those glasses and if she had large for head she would look just like her' Naruto thought as he chuckled to himself.

"It seems that you guys won't to stay, I'm glad that you would want to help me and all but" Suddenly red energy exploded around Naruto as the bandages on the blade ripped away and vanished revealing scales the seemed to once belonged to a shark.

Saya, Saeko, Kohta, Takashi and Yuuki all stare in shock at Naruto as he was engulfed in the swirl of demonic energy. After a few seconds that seemed an eternity to the group the shroud of energy seemed to disappear and they were able to see Naruto but what they saw put them on edge.

'What the hell' was the thought that crossed their mines as they take in Naruto's new appearance and what that sword had instead a blade that frightened them.

Naruto had seemed to have grown twin bushy tails were the tail bone was located on the human body. They were both blonde with white tips that and they were moving up and down almost as if they had a mind of their own. On Naruto's head there were two blonde four inch fox ears on that had white tips as well and his hair grow longer until it reach his waist.

Naruto turn towards the group to see the expressions on their face. The group took in the features that had change on the front of his body. His eyes were crimson red with a slit pupil in the middle. The six line marks on both his cheeks were now wider and thinker making his appearance more feral looking and his teeth and finger nails grew longer and shaper.

"**They can't touch me when I go all out and I'm not exactly human myself"** Naruto said in a deep demonic and husky voice that seemed to make all three of the girls and two boys shiver at the dark feeling that seemed to radiate off him.

'What the hell, he just grew ears and two tails what in the world is he and why does he have the appearance of a wild animal' thought Takashi and Kohta as he just stared at Naruto as he shivered at the energy that flowed around Naruto.

'Oh my he looks so hot just staring at him made me horny it seems that my decision just keeps on rewarding me and oh momma his shirt is gone look at those muscles he is making me so wet' were the thoughts that ran wild through Yuuki Miku's mind as a blush spread across her cheeks and her eyes glazed over with lust shining in them.

'Naruto the more you travel in our group the more shocking discoveries we learn that you have been hiding from us as the smartest woman in Japan I will learn everything you are hiding and… oh my god where did is shirt go' Saya though as her whole face turn bright red as she stared at Naruto's chest.

"Wow I never expected this from him… I wonder what else he and that Gaara guy are keeping secret because it just seems to come out at random and oh great those three are drooling." Rei groaned as this was all too much to handle at this time.

Saeko had a small blush on her cheeks as she thought 'Well our situation has just gotten a lot more interesting I wonder what else he and Gaara will reveal to us in this war we are forced to fight in order to survive'.

Naruto grin at them then he vanished before their very eyes. This seemed to snap them back to into reality as they then heard a loud roar as the three giant from earlier all had the limbs shredded from their bodies in a matter of seconds with Naruto appearing in front of them.

"**And now to finish you Bijudama" **Naruto roared as a ball of demonic energy appeared in front of his mouth and then shot forth vaporizing the behemoths body leaving nothing left but a trail of destruction in its wake.

Naruto seeing that the three giant annoyances are gone for good he then makes his way towards his group. "So shall we be own our way to were Gaara and Shizuka are waiting?" Naruto said with a warm smile on his face that seemed to make the three women blush since they though he was the cutest thing in the world right then.

Takashi seeing his chance to get so answers out of the blonde fox spoke up to him. "Hey first explain to me just what happened just know"

"Takashi calm down I don't think this is the right time or the right place to discuss the topic about Naruto and the secrets he has we have to go to the place Miss Shizuka told us would be a safe haven for us to stay. Rei said trying to reason with the troubled teen but she as ignored.

"First how in the hell are you that fast no human is that fast and what is with the ears and tails that seemed to grow out of you and what is going on with our world for that matter I mean first these thing show up and kill all those around us throwing the world into chaos and then you and that Gaara guy show up and start doing all these things that are suppose to be impossible just what are you" Takashi says as all of the others turn from looking at him to were Naruto was standing only to find that he was on the ground unconscious.

Well that's the end of chapter 4 for so read and review

Until next time

Juubi out


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Undead apocalypse chapter 5

The sun had started to set giving the areas all around indicating that within an hour it would be dark out. The sun was barely raised over the river and shine on the surface giving of a golden light that descended over all that surround it.

It had been a relatively quiet walk to Marikawa Shizuka friend Rika Minami's apartment. As Saeko, Komuro, Rei, Saya, Kohta and Yuuki were walking they each had to take turns carrying Naruto who had passed out after the previous battle. As they got closer to the location were the outskirts of the city were all the housing and apartments were located.

Everyone of the Group had been deep in thought ever since the last battle with "them", not only had the situation seem to worsen for the five humans but it seemed that the only thing that ran through their minds was Naruto and the insane things that the boy has been showing to be capable of doing that just the other day would have been impossible.

Even though the whisker marked blondes speed and techniques were incredible that was just the icing on the cake. What all of them could not stop thinking about since the end of the battle was the unexpected transformation that the boy had gone though.

The subject alone was enough to put and almost endless amount of emotions and questions that the teens were all anxious to ask either when Naruto had awaken or when they see Gaara again.

For the girls the thing they wanted to learn about the most is the Transformation. Saya wanted to ask how was he able to do it and why was the features so close to that of an animal, Saya was almost convinced that he was apart of some lab experiment that's goal was to create special soldiers for war that went somewhat wrong as the Blonde to her, Saeko and Yuuki was just to hot and powerful to be a failed experiment.

Saeko wanted to more about his speed and the skill that the boy displayed before the transformation first and how long did it take for him to reach the level he was on. The last thing she wanted to clarify about the transformation was the boost in speed and power along with the features that came with it. The appendages reminded her of those old stories that her father use to tell her as a child.

Yuuki being the typical hormonal teenager that seemed to be the norm in this day and age was only thinking about the unnecessary details of the transformation. She wanted to ask what parts of the body got enhanced specifically certain areas of the body, Also she really want to run her hands through his hair and play with those adorable fox ears while she stroked his tails.

Takashi and Kohta were both just trying to learn as much as they could and then decide the next course of action as they thought it would be the best.

"RASEN…." Naruto shouted in his sleep as Saeko carried him on her back. The sudden out burst startled the group they all turned to face Saeko and Naruto. Saeko had a blush on her cheeks as the others stared her way with a curious look in their eyes.

Naruto oblivious to the world wrapped his tail Saya as she was the closes to them, pulling her closer them as he held on to Saeko a little tighter. Saya lets out hey as she was pulled to them. Yuuki seeing this got jealous and stomped over to the three with a frustrated look on her face.

"Hey jus what the hell do you think you d… eek" was the last thing that came out of her mouth as Naruto's second tail shot forward and wrapped it's self around her waist lifting her off the ground, she was then pulled back towards the now sandwiched teens.

Naruto still being sleep unfortunately was not in control of how fast his tail retracted back and so when Yuuki came into contact with Saeko the force knocked them all down.

Rei, Komuro and Kohta all watched as the other four members of their group as they lay on the pavement in a tangled mess of eight legs, eight arms, two furry ears and twin fox tails.

"Hey fox boy let go this isn't the time or the place for this kind of thing" Saya exclaimed with a blush on her cheeks and an embarrassed and somewhat angry look on her face.

The other three not being able to take it anymore began to laugh down right killing the tense atmosphere that had been floating around them since Naruto had passed out.

"Ok let's just help them get untangled from Mr. Cuddle Bear and find Ms. Shizuka and The red-head with the bad attitude," Komuro said with a chuckle "Do you three need any help getting untangled?"

"Stop laughing this is not the time to be messing around damn it" Saya yelled out feeling more embarrassed by the current situation and the fact that the tail wrapped around her waist wasn't about to let go any time soon, not that she minds.

Saeko just giggle from her position under Naruto not getting crush under him because his arms were on the ground and he was prompt on his knees. Yuuki on the other hand made no attempt to leave the blondes side as she began to rub his fox ears.

Naruto started to purr as she continued to work her hands on the sensitive appendages. Saeko hearing the sounds coming from the man that was sleeping on top of her began to giggle again, she then pushes Naruto off of her and got back to her feet as she began dusting herself of.

"Alright enough of this we have to continue on before they come this way" Saeko said has her tone became emotionless and she adopted a serious look on her face.

"Sense we will be at the ran de view point how about I let Yuuki carry Naruto while Saeko, you walk behind you guys so the rear is protected, Komuro you and Kohta will protect them on the left and right and Rei we need you up front while the rest will stay in the middle with," Saya told them as they all closed in 0n each other.

"Alright you guys let… Takashi was cut off by a roar that came from the sky. The voice the roar came from was that of a huge beast and seemed to make chills run down everyone of the group that was got out of it spines.

"What was that?" Kohta asked as hey started to sweat at the sudden feeling of death and decay in the air. 'This is not good we got distracted and the enemy got the drop on us, what makes this situation worse is the fact that Naruto is unconscious' Saeko thought as she got in her kendo sword play stance.

"**I see so you're the kids the Kyubi and Ichibi have taken and interest in huh, I wonder why is that" **came a voice that seemed to echo all around the area the group stood in.

"Whose there?" Takashi yelled as the others began to move closer together. They all tensed up when they felt an intense pressure come crashing down on them.

'W-What is this pressure I'm feeling, this horrible feeling that has descended on us' Rei thought as she looked down at her trembling hands. 'This feeling it suffocating, how can we hope to fight a person that can install this felling?' Yuuki thought as she slowly had a mental breakdown.

"**Well it seems like the boy has fallen unconscious oh well; you will provide me with entertainment won't you?"** the person said, then the creature descended to the ground letting loose a powerful and bone chilling howl.

The creature had the appearance of a giant lizard that's scales were green and grey giving it a sickly look. The lizard was three stories tall with huge wings that Saya thought were strong enough to send a gust of wind that could take out have the city with a single wave.

Its head resembled a snake with two horns on top of its head and five spikes sticking out of its cheeks. The eyes were yellow with a black slit in the middle.

Rei and Yuuki began to shake in fear at the creature that stood before them. Komuro and Kohta stood as still as statues in front of the girls.

Saeko's grip tightens around her wooden sword as her body trembled. See this Takashi was stocked as he thought she was scared not knowing that he was completely off.

"**Well now its time for me to introduce myself," **said the man that the group just noticed standing on the creatures head. The man's face was hidden behind a light purple mask that covers the entire upper-half of his head. The mask had a design that resembled the Ten-tails' ripple- pattern eye that had three tomoe usually found in the sharingan around the centre. In the centre there was third eye that was painted on with a three bladed shuriken.

He was decked out in a purple robe that had the Uchiha crest which is a fan that is red on the top and white on the bottom on the back of the robe. He had the robe open to show off his chain-mail shirt and Buddhist prayer beads that was wrapped his neck. The man also wore black fingerless gloves and he had long black claw –like finger nails, there seemed to also be purple mist that emit from under them.

He had a war fan strapped to his back that was purple in color and had a black chain that was connected from the handle to something hidden in the sleeve on his robe.

"Just who or what the hell are you," Takashi yelled out that snap Saeko out of her trance for the moment as everyone turned there attention to the masked man.

"**You may call me Tobi Uchiha for now in time you children will learn more, but for now you shall entertain me by fight these," **Tobi said as he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. There was a black void that appeared before them and about fifty zombies appeared from the void.

They all let out haunting moans but there was something wrong with them. **"It seems that you have all realized the difference between these and the normal ones you have been dealing with since the beginning.**

'So they can see us this time this is not good we are at a disadvantage' Saya thought.

'This is bad, they our naturally stronger than normal humans and the only advantage we had before was the fact that they were blind, now they have the upper hand being able to see us' Kohta mused to himself.

"**Now that the games begin; oh and try not to die ja ne." **Tobi then disappeared in a dimensional vertex along with the creature he rode there on shocking the group as they never thought only Naruto and Gaara were able to do those things.

'This shit is getting very out of hand, who was that man as it seems that he has something to do with it' Takashi thought as he stood his ground in front of the zombies that seemed to be moving slowly towards them.

The group all huddled together ready to fight this possibly difficult battle and try to all stay alive. 'This could end here, we must win and make it to Miss Shizuka' Rei thought fighting down the urge to breakdown in fear.

The ten zombies that had been at the front of the horde began to run at them letting out a loud moan. "Shit those are runners everyone, get ready to fight," Takashi yelled as the rest of the group all braced their selves for the battle.

Then out of nowhere a giant wave of sand appeared in front of everyone swallowing the attacking horde. Then blur shot passed them into the rest of the hordes killing ninety percent of them in a single attack.

"I see we made it just in time, so are any of you kids alright?" came a voice to the left of the group drawing there attention. What they saw was a tanuki that was about the same size as a full grown dog. Its fur was a sandy brown color and the tail was as long as its own body.

'**A TAKING TANUKI, WHAT THE HELL'** was the thought that went though Takashi, Rei, Yuuki, Kohta and Saeko's mind as they tried not to loose what little sanity they had left.

Saeko being the first to snap back into reality decide that it would be better to just get some answers now while they had the chance. "Um can you please tell us who are and why are you helping us," she asked hoping to get a straight answer from the talking animal.

"I am what you would call a familiar my dear." The raccoon explained to Saeko also gaining the others attention. "My name is Gen and I am her with Gaara to help protect you guys, it a pleasure to meet you all," Shin said as he gave a bow to the group.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Gen-san" Rei said giving a bow of her own. "So um is that person over there by any chance Gaara?" Rei asked as she pointed towards were the blur had disappeared.

"No I am right here, now I would like to know why it is that I find Naruto of all people unconscious and in the arms of Yuuki-san." Gaara said as he appeared before the group with the emotionless look still present on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

The blur from earlier appeared beside Gaara along with Gen. it appeared to be a tanuki that was identical to Gen except that there were two black rings on its tails.

"This right here is Zen and he and Gen are apart of the tanuki punishment force the ultimate defense of the summoning world" Gaara exclaimed with a neutral tone of voice.

This made the groups jaw drop to the ground in complete shock. "Punishment force" was the only thing that went thought there minds.

(Elsewhere)

Tobi was watching the whole event from a far, his interest on the group growing with each passing minute. Even though he was hoping to see how they would fair against the horde he sent after them, he was content to wait until next time.

"**They sure are an interesting group of humans; I look forward to finding some entertainment from them," **Tobi said to himself as he turn to the creature he had brought along with him and began to pet it on the side of it's long nose.

**Oh well I guess it's time for me to get back to my work, I seem to have stayed longer then intended oh well lets go Beni-chan,"** Tobi said to the creature getting a low hum from the beast.

End

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto undead apocalypse chapter 6**

Tobi was walked though a dark corridor of an abandon building at the edge of the city. The man had been just gotten to a door at the end of the hall when he was stopped by a voice that sounded deep and sinister.

"**So you have returned Tobi, how did the Kyubi and the Ichibi far against the hordes,"** asked a man that was cloth in samurai armor. The man had long hair that went down to his lower back.

The armor is red and he wore brown gloves. The man eyes characteristics had ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, the iris were purple as well as the sclera.

"**The Kyubi as done rather well against the hordes and the Ichibi was able to take care of the second horde alone while the Kyubi was unconscious," **Tobi informed the man.

"**What about the children they have in their presence at this time, anything special about them," **the Man asked.

**They are nothing to worry about since they are just civilians, do you want to use them Madara,"** Tobi asked as Madara closed his eyes. His eye suddenly snapped open and a sadistic grin spread across his face.

"**I see well for now lets move on we have a schedule to keep you know," **Tobi said as he and Madara walked into the room that was covered in darkness.

(At Rika & Shizuka's apartment)

The group of had made it safely to the apartment building and Gaara had put laid Naruto on the couch in the living room. Shizuka Who had stayed at the apartment when Gaara had went to go retrieve Naruto and the others had spent her time alone cleaning the house and making sure they had food to last them awhile.

Saeko, Saya, Rei, and Shizuka were currently getting out of their dirty clothes and heading to the upstairs bath and have some girl time. Gaara had disappeared along with Yuuki because she had some questions she wanted answered with out the others knowing

Takashi turned on the T.V. and sat at the foot of the bed. He turned the channel until he got to the news channel. "The so called "killing pandemic" that has been occurring all over the world continues to spread with unprecedented speed, the number of the patience of this killing pandemic continuously increase and all ready reached up to two million in our country," the news women said as she showed a few clips that the camera crew had videoed.

"Because of its powerful infectiousness in the paralysis system, they have speculated that the number could reach ten million with in a day or two." Taking a pause to allow the viewers to let the news sink in then continued on with her report.

'Oh man it's only been a day and it's this bad out there and if that wasn't enough we got questions about the two power houses that have been protecting our little group that need answering,' Takashi thought as he turned off the T.V. then went down stairs waiting for the blond haired "superhuman" to wake up.

Gaara who had one eye open watched Takashi leave the room, Gaara then stood up and walked out on the veranda then using his sand claimed on the roof to over look the city and to think about the current situation.

(With the girls)

Shizuka who was currently sharing the tub with Rei gave out a sigh in pure bliss. Saeko and Saya who were both sitting on stools in front of the mirror with the shower head in Saeko's hand were washing themselves getting all the sweat, dirt and grim off of their bodies.

"Oh this sure feels nice," Rei moaned out as she stretched her arms over her head then leaned back in the tub her legs were currently closed and she had them in between Shizuka's who's legs were wide open and had a rubber duck floating there as well.

"It so good that it feels like I'm melting away," Miss Shizuka sighed out as she sat there enjoying the water. She and Rei both had blushes on there face from the hot water and steam.

Saya was currently scrubbing arms and shoulders while Saeko was washing the underside of her breast and her belly rubbing a lot of soap all over herself.

"This is shampoo right," Saya asked holding up a bottle and staring at it with out her glasses on making Saeko giggle and her facial expression.

"My god, your boobs are humongous jeez sensei," Rei suddenly exclaimed when Shizuka started to was and subconsciously fondle them.

"Yup I know, I get that a lot!" Shizuka said with confidence radiating from her voice.

They're almost impossibly gigantic Rei proclaimed in jealousy. Then she proceeds to grab and squeeze the older woman's tits.

"Come here and let me see those things, they just can't be real," Rei says. Shizuka screamed at being groped and fondled by the girl trying to get away but she could not get away from her current molester.

"Good god, so what we all just had to take a bath at the same time," Saya asked as she looked back and watched as Shizuka got molested by Rei.

"You the reason why we are doing this Takagi, it's fairly obvious," Saeko said as she sat by the pink haired girl with her eyes closed as she continued to washing herself.

"Yes I suppose that you are right," Saya said then she gasped at the fact that Rei's hands started to wonder in other places on the school nurses body.

But considering the current situation that we are in with Naruto, Gaara and this zombie business, I don't think we should be doing stuff like this," Saya explained and she began scrubbing her hair and trying not to look at Rei while the girl tries experimenting with Miss Shizuka.

Seeing that Saya wasn't distracted and currently have her eyes closed, Saeko grabs the shower hose then sprayed the ice cold water on Saya's lower back.

This causes the girl to jump almost out off the stool she was sitting on and let out a scream.

"That scream of yours is sexier than I thought; I wonder if Naruto will love that voice of yours," Saeko said as she turned back to the mirror missing when Saya filled up a small wash pail of water.

Saya then pours the cold water on Saeko which causes the purple haired girl to gasp out loud then shiver in way that would make you think that she just had a small orgasm.

Sigh out after the feeling went away Saeko with a blush on her face and a small and somewhat seductive smile stared at Takagi who had a tick mark on her head from Saeko's reaction.

"Geh, I didn't get much of a reaction out of you, well the right one and what makes you think that the blond will ever my sexy voice," Saya asked in annoyance and with a hard blush on her face getting a giggle from Saeko.

(Rika's living room)

Naruto sat up from Rika's couch letting out a yawn as he sat up from Rika's couch. "Oh man that was a good nap, I feel a lot better than I did when Gaara and I first came to this timeline," Naruto exclaimed although as he began to stretch out popping the bones in his arms and back.

After he relaxes he surveyed his surroundings although he was still half asleep. He noticed that he was in some ones apartment. The next thing he notices was that it was a lot bigger than his old one.

"So you are awake now Naruto and just in time," Saeko said as she sat down next to the blond. Naruto who was still half asleep when Saeko walked into the living room saw now wide awake now that he got a good look at Saeko.

He was stunned by beautiful she was and what she was wearing. "Wow," Naruto said out loud as he admired Saeko in an apron and the fact that she wasn't wearing any thing else.

Huh what's wrong Saeko asked then she looked down at what she was wearing and I became clear what he was shocked about.

"Oh, this old thing since I couldn't find any thing that fits me so I will have to wear it until the laundry is finished. Saeko explained to the blond. Then Saeko looked down at herself with a blush on her cheeks.

I know that this is truly shameful so I apologize," She said in embarrassment as she placed both her hands on her chest and pulled on the apron making sure it was covering her breasts.

Huh oh don't worry about that, what I want to know is if you, Saya and the others alright because I did pass out on you guys before we reached this place," Naruto said getting a nod and a giggle from the purple haired beauty.

"Naruto I want to thank you, if it wasn't for you and Gaara helping us we would be in a lot of trouble and I'm not to sure we could have all stayed alive and you have given me a lot of confidence."

"Well your welcome I'm just glad that you are unharmed Saeko-chan and that is enough for me right now," Naruto told Saeko feel a little flustered.

All of a sudden Naruto became serious and he stood up to and allows his tails to fan out behind him and his fox ears that had been laying flat on his head began to twitch and rise up.

"About my appearance, how do you feel about me knowing that I am not a human and the things that Gaara and I can do what is your feelings on the matter," Naruto asked as he held his head down and turned away from Saeko.

Saeko stare at Naruto's back as she thought on what to say to his question. On one hand she was very curious about the boy and his origins as there has never been anything like it.

Also there was this strong attraction that she felt towards the boy. Coming to a conclusion on what she would tell the boy she places her hand on his and pulled him to sit next to her again.

Naruto was stunned by this course of action remand silent as she smiled at him. When she opened her mouth to say something she they got interrupted by the one person they had forgotten about.

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something," Yuuki Miku asked as she made her presence known to Naruto and Saeko making the latter jump and gasp out in surprise at forgetting she was in the house.

"Hey Yuuki how are you doing, you made it here unharmed like the rest I hope," Naruto asked the orange haired girl who had come out of the down stairs bath room still wet from a bath.

"Oh Foxy-kun are you worried about me, that's so cute," Yuuki exclaimed as she pounced on the blond fox wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her towel cover beast against the blond's chest.

Saeko watch this with an annoyed look on her face. Usually she wouldn't be bothered by this little display but the fact that she was interrupted by the orange haired girl pissed her off a little.

Then she anger was replaced be confusion about the girl. "Hey Yuuki-san were have you been since we got to this apartment as I know you didn't leave and you had asked Gaara-san about something," Saeko said which made Naruto look at Yuuki curious about what she asked the ex-Kaze Kage.

"Oh well you see this is what happened."

(Flashback)

Since the group had returned everyone besides her and Gaara had let the living to do their own thing. Yuuki asked Gaara if she could ask him a few questions in private which he decided that he'd humor her listened to what she would ask.

"Ok what I would like to know is what was that power you and Naruto displayed as it's not something you see everyday," Yuuki asked the red head.

For about two minutes Gaara just stared at the girl with and emotionless look on his face unnerving the girl then he spoke.

"Our abilities are something that humans of this world have called upon in past to wage war," Gaara explained to the girl get shocked looks from the girl.

Wage war, what would people fight against that they would need the power you and Naruto have," Yuuki asked as he thought alone had her shake with fear.

"That is some that you will learn when Naruto awakens but let me give you some advance Gaara said as he began to ascend up the stairs.

"What you learn from our tale will forever leave you in shock and some in horror."

(Flashback end)

"Yeah and after that I wanted to be alone to mentally prepare myself to learn as much about you to as I possibly can then make my decision, so now that you are awake let round up everyone get this over with," Yuuki said.

Then there was a loud growl that made the girl jump and get behind Naruto. 'Ok how Saeko got behind me that fast I'll never know,' the fox boy thought as he wrapped as two tails around the girls.

"Um sorry that was my stomach hehe," Naruto said with a blush on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Saeko and Yuuki both looked at each other then at Naruto. There was another growl and they were able to tell that it had come from Naruto.

This caused the girls to giggle at Naruto which made his face heat up. "What's so funny huh," Naruto asked as he sent the two girls a playful glare which only got more giggles from the girl.

"Well before we had a meeting how about we feed the hungry fox before he wastes away," Saeko said in between fits of giggles.

'Oh I agree after all a man would be a lot more useful on a full stomach" Yuuki added as she held the blond's tail to her chest causing Naruto to blush at the feel.

Naruto sighed in defeat as he knew that he couldn't get away from the girls. They started dragging him to the kitchen area.

End

Finally a relaxing chapter so everyone read and review


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Undead Apocalypse Chapter 7**

So here we go with the seventh chapter of the undead Apocalypse.

I hope you all enjoy it.

Paring reminder

Naruto x Saya x Saeko x Yuuki

Gaara x Shizuka x Rika

Takashi x Rei

Kohta x Asami

**Chapter 7**

Takashi, Yuuki, Saeko, Saya, Shizuka, Kohta, and Rei all stared at Naruto and Gaara in a mixture of shock, amusement, and a little disgust as the two demons tore through there dinner at unholy speeds.

Apparently before coming to find the group, Naruto and Gaara had stored ten scrolls each full of food that was suppose to last them around four years.

At first when they heard this they thought it was for the hardship to come but, seeing the two boys down thirty plates of food they understood that it was mostly so that they never ran out of food to soon because of the two Biju's eating habits.

They were mostly put out by what Naruto had been eating though. Since

He had been consuming a large amount of ramen all different flavors and that was the only thing he eat. Now to them this was strange as they had a huge table filled with all types of food but Naruto was too focused on the ramen Saeko and Saya made. When Naruto seen all the ramen on the table, he give both girls an almost bone crushing huge that had made Yuuki jealous.

Not wanting to be far behind the other two girls, Yuuki had sat on his lap and fed him his first five bowls of ramen before she took a seat across from him and began to eat while she watched him.

Gaara was fed by Shizuka who had chosen to sit by him. Gaara at first was confused on why she wanted to feed him but after Naruto gave him a look that said he should allow her to feed him, he an excepted her offer with out a fuss.

They were all sitting around a large table in Rika's living room just eating and making small talk here and there enjoying the peace for the moment.

After everyone was done eating they all helped bring the dishes into the kitchen while Naruto had his clones clean them.

After that was finished they all gathered back into the living room taking a seat on the floor as the two Biju decided that it was time to bring their group up to date on all the details from beginning to end.

Also Naruto had his clone prepare tea for everyone hoping, that it would help them get comfortable enough to last during the whole story.

"All right now that everyone is here, we can begin the story of our origin and the origin of the man that began this outbreak," Naruto said while he analyzed every reaction the group made.

Gaara who had been doing the same taking a sip of his tea that Naruto's clones made, he told them each the rules that they needed to abide by while he and Naruto told the tale.

"While we are explain everything to you that will need to know we ask that you withhold any questions until after we the go ahead to ask and to get comfortable as this story is a long one," Gaara said getting nods from the others.

"Alright in order to make sure you guys will understand everything we tell you, I believe that it would be best to start from the every beginning as you would get confused if we just started with our own story," Naruto told them making them wonder how deep their past was if they had to start from before their own time.

"First thing you need to know, Gaara and I come from a different timeline then the rest of you when the world was ruled by Shinobi Nations two thousand years into the past."

Here Naruto stopped the story and studied the group's reactions. Takashi and Kohta were shocked by this as were the rest of them. This information was hard for them to come to terms with.

See the looks on their faces Naruto and Gaara gave them the go ahead to ask questions.

"So let me get this straight you two are from the past during a time that was never recorded in japans or any other states history," Saya asked getting a nod from Gaara and Naruto.

"That's a little hard to believe that you are time travelers, Kohta said getting a nod from the others.

Hearing this Naruto chuckled as he had a feeling they would say that while Gaara nodded feeling the same way.

"I can assure you that we are by no means time travelers as we can't travel to and back freely as that is impossible," Gaara said getting their attention.

"Our coming here will be reveal in time but for now let's start from the beginning of our story," Naruto finished for Gaara stopping the others from asking anymore questions.

"Now the story dates back centuries before Gaara and I were born when the world was in the era of endless war, a demon with god-like power ravaged the lands."

"It was a creature that was described as a demon that was as large as a mountain and had ten tails that were as long as it's body along with spiky protrusions visible behind its head, for years it caused death and destruction everywhere it went," Gaara told them.

"The Juubi was a calamity that produced a foul energy that could turn humans to ash when they were mere feet from it's body and it had only one visible eye on the center of its face."

The group began to picture the beast in their minds and they could say that it was the most horrifying thing that they had ever seen way scarier than the hordes that roamed around outside.

"Wait that's almost impossible and what does that have to do with you two and how you got here," Saya asked.

"She's right you know, it's hard to believe that such a demon existed and how would you two know that it is real if it was before your time as well," Yuuki asked suspicious about the whole thing.

"That's a good question Yuuki, Saya how do we know that the demon existed," Naruto said with a smirk on his face as his tails that he had laying behind him rouse up form the floor and began waving them back and forth in a taunting manner getting everyone to stare at it.

Then it dawned on them that both Naruto and Gaara had tails as well and they gave the two Biju an apprehensive look.

"Hey what's with the looks we can't grow that big... well at least I don't think so," Naruto said which calmed them down a little for now.

"Continuing from were I left off, because humans had no means with which to stand up to the creature the world was at its mercy for centuries until," Here Gaara paused putting the others on edge.

Naruto continued after he saw the anticipation in their eyes. "A wondering priest appeared before the beast stopping its rampage single handedly," Naruto finished as he gave the group the chance to absorb this information.

"This man was known as the Rikudo Sennin, the man who created the shinobi world and the only human to have ever fought the primordial demon Juubi as the beast was called," Gaara finished after Naruto.

"Hold on how was this man able to fight the demon on his own when no other human could, want made him so strong," Shizuka asked finally getting the chance to talk.

This is a good question," Naruto said as he closed his eyes as he builds up chakra. The answer is that he had a unique weapon that gave him the power to stand as the beast's equal."

"It just so happens that that priest was the man who created this," Naruto said as he allowed lightning to spark around his left hand and fire in his right mesmerizing the group as they had almost forgotten about the inhuman abilities the two possessed.

Naruto then which the elements to wind Rasengan and a ball of water while Gaara continued where he left off.

"This is what happenings when someone mix the spiritual and the physical energy within the body that

"With his power he was able to subdue the demon and though the art of sealing was able to contain the demon within himself and became what is known as a Jinchuuriki and save the world."

Here Takashi decided to speak as he didn't understand what that world met. "So what do you mean when you say power of the human sacrifice?"

"Just what the name says the power of the human sacrifice, you sacrifice your body in order to contain the demon until the day you die," Naruto said in a haunting tone startling the group.

"Anyway afterwards the Rikudo Sennin spent the rest of his life traveling around the continent teaching the way of chakra to the world and those at had witnessed the battle would past the story down from one generation to the next," Gaara explained

"During this time the man had two sons one that inherited the mans eyes and the other that had inherited his body,"

"His eyes held great power that gave him complete control over all elements in our world and a lot of otherworldly powers that I will not go into right now, but both brothers were competing to be the sages successor," Naruto finished.

"Then the day finally came when he was getting old and he found out that when he passed away the Juubi would once again roam the lands causing death and destruction wherever it went," Gaara said emotionlessly.

"So Rikudo used is special eyes and was able to find a way to deal with the Juubi for good," Here Naruto paused as he closed both of his eyes and breathes in and out allowing a brief moment of peace wash over his mind.

"Rinnegan," Naruto said emotionlessly as he opened his eyes revealing the ripple-like pattern over the eye ball that was know purple. Saeko, Saya and Yuuki gasped when they looked into the purple orbs. To them it was like those eyes where staring into their souls judging them.

What they also noticed was that his hair fell down framing is face and turned red.

As for Takashi and Kohta they that it made him look intimidating and badass. Satisfied with their reactions, Naruto holds out his right hand and a black rod appears in his hands.

"These eyes are called Rinnegan and they grant the wielder an ability that the Rikudo Sennin had, referred to as Banbutsu Sozo: The Creation of All things.

The process he used is explained to have initially involved the administration of imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Yin chakra to create shape and form from nothingness." Naruto explained

Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Yang chakra, he would breathe life into the prior form." Gaara finished

The sage used this ability to split the Ten-Tails demon chakra into nine tailed beasts, but his physical body stayed intact and Rikudo knew it was impossible to Destroy the body as it was repaired itself even with out it's soul," Here Naruto paused to let the others ask any questions they had.

So what did he turn the demons chakra into after that and what did he do with the beasts body," Kohta asks anxiously having been soaking in the information like a sponge.

"The Rikudo Sennin turned the chakra into Shukaku the ichibi no tanuki, Matatabi the nibi no nekomata, Isobu the sanbi no kyodaigame, Son Goku the yonbi no Ōzaru…

Here Naruto paused and stared at Komuro and Kohta in confusion as they chuckled in irony at the four tails named Son Goku. "Is there something I missed?"

Huh oh it's just that we know a Son Goku who just so happens to be a greet ape," Kohta said.

"Explain later I want you to explain," Gaara says getting a nod from the two.

"After Son there's Kokuo the five tailed dolphin horse, Saiken the six tailed giant slug," Naruto said while Yuuki and Saya both made disgusted faces at the mention of Saiken.

"The final three beast are Chomei the nanabi no kabutomushi, Gyuki the hachibi no ushi-oni and finally Kurama the kyubi no Yoko and the strongest of them all," again the boys chuckled at the irony which Naruto and Gaara decided to ignore.

Rikudo spent the remainder of his life as an old sage taking care of the beasts and forming family bonds with each of them as they looked up to the man as a father figure," Gaara told the group.

"The one that was the closest to the man was Kurama as he spent almost of his time with the Sennin and the youngest son while the oldest always kept to himself," Naruto explained.

"After all this the day had finally came which would mark the end of the sages life," Naruto got shocked looks form the group who where on edge now as they had known that this was coming sooner or later.

"That day he spent the morning with his two sons then, he entertained the biju for the rest on the day," Gaara and Naruto both had faraway looks on their faces as they thought about what happened next.

"Sometime during this Rikudo sat down with the young Biju and they would always be together even when separated and that one day they would become one being again with a different name and form and understand true power, Gaara explained.

"The Biju all know that he was one his last leg and they were all saddened but, Kurama who was the strongest of them was the one who was the most devastated and for the first time shred tears of sorrow," Naruto explained as his heart went out Kurama with Gaara feeling the same.

Takashi, Saeko, Yuuki, Kohta, Shizuka and Rei all felt the same way as it's not every day that they hear about a demon feel sorrow over the death of a human although it's not every day that you hear about demons being real neither.

"Wow to think that even monsters can feel just like us," Komuro says. "I guess that type of thing would get to just about anyone even when they are not human.

Shizuka and the others nodded knowing it was true. Naruto and Gaara took this moment to finish their tea. Naruto then calls one of the clones in the kitchen to bright him some water which he downed as soon as he was given the glass cup.

Gaara who was ready to finish the story decided now was as good a time as any. "Listen because this is the last of the Rikudo's story so you should pay extra attention.

The group all focused on Gaara wanting to know how this great man's life story ends.

"Rikudo had arrived at his home that late tired but happy that he was able to spend his last day with his family and he was able to lock away the body of the Jubi in a place no human could reach."

That night on his death he entrusted his strength and legacy onto his two sons then he asked them what they believed the right path to peace was," here Gaara allowed Naruto to finish the rest of the story.

"The eldest bother who inherited the Sage's powerful chakra and spiritual energy (the eyes) believed power was the true key to peace while the youngest son who inherits the sage's powerful will and physical energy (the body) believed the true key was love," this got to the group as they felt that something wasn't right when Naruto talked about the eldest brother.

"The Sage after listening to their answers chose the younger of the two sons as his successor bestowing on him his power before he passed away not knowing the fact that his eldest son would grow jealous of the younger and attack him," this information made the group gasp as they know new why Naruto had that look on his face.

"This incident would create the cycle of hatred within the elder brother's descendants towards the youngest brothers and their battle lasted for centuries," Naruto finished the story.

To say that the group was in awe over the tale was just an understatement. They wouldn't ever forget this tale as long as they lived but, they still had questions about the story.

"Hey there's something I've been meaning to ask you since you mentioned the sons," Saeko said as she got Naruto and Gaara's undivided attention.

"Well ask and we shall answer," Naruto said already having a guess as to what she was going to ask.

"Well it's just that you two have failed to give name the two sons and we would like to know there names," She told Naruto as the rest of the group nodded their heads.

"Well then I should tell you their names so make sure to listen carefully." Naruto said.

The group just sat unmoving staring at Naruto and Gaara blocking out everything else out.

'The two brother's names were Uchiha the eldest brother and Senju the youngest," the group went wide eyes after they repeated the eldest brother's name.

Naruto looked confused by their shock that is until he remembered Gaara mentioning that they had that they had a run in with Tobi while he was unconscious.

"Wait there is one more thing that I would like to know," Kohta says getting the go ahead from Gaara while Naruto look towards him.

"You mentioned at the sage had locked away the beast's body in a place humans couldn't get to, what I want to know is what kind of play could hide a demon the size of a mountain, Kohta asked anxiously.

Here Naruto stood up and walked to the window to the left of the room. Gaara stared at knowing what he was about to do and began to rub the Kanji on his forehead in exasperation.

"Well at night if you look in the sky you will be able to see the prison," Naruto said as he pulled the curtains a little back to look outside checking to see if there were any zombies outside.

When he saw there wasn't any he began to walk towards the stairs. Pause and looked back towards the group with a mischievous grin upon his face unnerving everyone except Gaara who looked annoyed at the smirk.

"Well are you coming to see were the beast body is imprisoned," Naruto says as he began to walk up the stairs. Gaara stands up and also walks up the stairs with out saying a word to the group.

Saeko, Saya Komuro, Kohta, Shizuka, Yuuki and Rei stared at each other confused by what Naruto just said then they got up and went after the two.

Once they got up stairs they saw Naruto and Gaara on the balcony and they all walked towards them.

"So where exactly is the prison located at?" Yuuki asked as the group all stood by the open sliding glass window of the balcony.

"The prison is right there so take a good look," Naruto says pointing up into the night sky. They all look up only to see the moon then they all looked back towards Naruto and Gaara even more confused.

"I see you don't get it I see well let me tell you this ever wonder how our moon was created," Naruto said as his eyes became the Rinnegan once again.

Then it dawned on them and they turned back towards the moon only to see that it turned blood red.

"That's right the prison that keeps the Jubi's body looked from the world is the moon," Naruto explained as his dark grin seemed to widen at the horrified looks on the groups face.

End

Well finally this chapter is finished and the group has heard the first part of the story.

Stay tuned for next chapter

Juubi Out


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto locked in the Dead Apocalypse chapter 8**

Here's the eighth chapter of my Locked in the Dead Apocalypse

I hope you all enjoy it.

Paring reminder

Naruto x Saya x Saeko x Yuuki

Gaara x Shizuka x Rika

Takashi x Rei

Kohta x Asami

**Chapter 8**

They felt the chill in the air as what Naruto and Gaara had told them where the beast tomb was located. It was a terrifying thought that a demon with godlike powers tomb lay right above them and had for centuries. They started to picture the demon appearing when the moon became blood red with black cracks appearing over the surface.

What made the situation even weirder was that both Gaara and Naruto were Descendants of the beast if what he said was true about them becoming demons because they fused with the demons that were created from it.

"This is something that I thought to be impossible, but here we are two days into it with no end in sight" Komuro said as he looked from at the world from Rika's balcony.

The chill he felt when he saw the undead wondering aimlessly through the street was starting to get to him as he felt fatigue start to set in.

I think you should try to get some rest Komuro it would only complicate things if you are too weak to be of any use," Naruto told the boy as he placed a hand on Takashi's shoulder.

"I know but, I would feel restless if I just tried to sleep right know while knowing that we could be attack at any time," he told the Rokubi who look at him in sympathy.

"Here's a thought why not you take that girl Rei and see if she can keep you company," Naruto said with a neutral look as Komuro had gone emo on him as he thought about his already fading relationship.

"I don't think that this is the time a place for that kind of stuff. He sighed at Naruto who look at him with a blink stare. "I mean with what has been going on with this outbreak and then that Tobi character showing that he is in control of the horde we don't have the time for anything else but to try and survive,"

"I believe that this is the perfect time to start strengthening your already fading bonds with the girl you love because you could die the next day," Naruto told him getting a shocked look from the boy.

"Even though Gaara and I will do everything within are power to protect this group even we could slip up and you guys could in up turning into them so you should use any down time to get closer to that girl and make amends."

"So I shouldn't hesitate but what should I tell her but is that really appropriate," Komuro ask to which Naruto look at him with sympathy know that the boy didn't no how to handle these situations.

"This is something that needs to be done Komuro, tell her how you feel and show her that you are willing to do better and she will do the same since she knows that she is at fault as well." And with that Naruto led the boy down stairs as he thought about what Naruto had told him.

"Rei come here I need you to do something for me," Naruto said getting everyone's attention will you on. The group was currently eating breakfast when Naruto and Komuro had come down.

Saya, Saeko and Yuuki all was wondering what Naruto want Rei for while Gaara had an idea as Komuro was with him.

"I want you to go stay with Komuro in the other room as he rests since he didn't get that much sleep last night," Naruto said which got confused looks from the girls and Kohta.

"Oh um ok I guess I can do that Naruto-senpai," she said as she finished what was on her plate and then grabbed Takashi by tout his already he arm and led him o the room.

"Oh and I want him to get as much sleep as possible as so no fooling around," Naruto said with a grin making their faces heat up and Rei shout at Naruto.

"We are not going to do that in there while you guys are here," Rei exclaimed only to regret it when everyone started to stare at them and Naruto's grin threatened to slit is face.

"Oh so you would do it if no one was here then well just to let you know I have placed a seal that keeps whatever goes on then the rooms from others hearing and entering so you to have fun," He told them getting the other to start laughing though Gaara just had an evil smile on his face.

Feeling mortified Rei ran into the room with Komuro and slammed the door shut. 'Remember what I told you Komuro as this could every well be your last chance to make things right.'

Naruto shook his head and then look towards Gaara and Shizuka. "Lady Shizuka can you do me a favor and help Gaara go make a list on our food and weapon supplies and help him divide up supplies to give to me for storage," to which she gave and happy yes and her and Gaara left to the other room.

"What do you want me to do then Naruto," Kohta asked which made the girl wonder what the leader was thinking.

"I need you to look around the house for anything useful to take with us in the event that he have to leave do to so unfortunate circumstances," he told the gun specialist. When they left to do their assignments Naruto sighed as he thought back to what had happened last night between Gaara and Lady Shizuka.

(Flashback)

Naruto was currently walking back from the other room when he saw a somewhat drunk Shizuka straddling his brother.

"Gaara-kun please kiss me," She purred while she placed his right hand on her J-cups breasts as she grinds on his rabidly growing hard on.

Gaara gave Naruto a look that said please help me cause she's drunk making Naruto sweat drop.

'Oh I see after telling them that story she went to drink to get her mind off of what I told her.'

(End of Flashback)

'Gaara you should take this time to get closer to her as she will make a fine mate for you and I will make sure that you get a chance at happiness even if it kills me my brother.'

With that out of the way Naruto looked towards the girls and motioned for them to follow him to the living room. Curious about what he had planned for them they all followed him after putting their dishes away.

Naruto and a shadow clone and told it to clean all the dishes and then he gave the girls his full attention. "What I what three to do is to just relax as there is nothing for you to do right now," Naruto told them as they looked at him in confusion.

"So you want us to do nothing while everyone else has something that needs to be done," Yuuki asked him to which he just shook his head.

"To tell you the truth no one besides me and Gaara will be doing any kind of work while you guys have a day to rest," Naruto told them.  
>at first they thought about what he told the other to do and then it dawned o them.<p>

"You gave everyone the day of." It wasn't a question. "that's right Saeko the only thing I want you to do I rest for today while I will be on the roof keeping and eye out for the horde and come up with a plan to deal with them when it's time for us to move out," He told them and then he use the Shunshin to vanish.

(With Shizuka and Gaara)

Gaara was sitting on the edge of the bed in Rika's room going through their supplies making sure that they had everything they would need to survive this war.

Lady Shizuka was sitting there looking beside him watching as he worked with thoughts about last night and couldn't help the blush that was spread across her cheeks.

As Gaara was sorting through everything he also thought about what she had told him last night before falling asleep.

(Flashback)

Naruto had finally help stop Shizuka from raping Gaara but made it clear that Gaara should purge the alcohol from her system so she wouldn't have a hang over in the morning.

After Gaara had taken care of the alcohol he carried her to the bed up stairs.

Gaara set her on top the bed and used hi tails to keep her warm. Shizuka feeling his tails wrapped around her, she opened her eyes to look into Gaara's.

"I love you Tanuki-kun," she said and then she fell back asleep cuddling his tails. Gaara was shocked at her confession as that was something he thought he would tell her first.

'Well I guess the sake made her more open with her feelings since she was going to not tell me because of the age difference,' the Tanuki thought.

That night while Gaara watched his future mate sleep he grew two more tails as his power again to become more stable.

(End of Flashback)

Now Gaara was a Yonbi while Naruto had become a Rokubi thank to the Rinnegan.

Gaara had been thinking that he should start using his soon as they would be in some deep trouble soon with Madara and Tobi both running loose.

As Gaara thoughts as his four tails waved around in the air signifying that he was in deep thought, that is until Shizuka started to stroke his middle tail.

"I can't help but love just how soft your fur feels in my hands," she said getting the red haired demons attention. "I hope I'm not out of line by touching your tails Gaara-kun."

"No you have done no wrong to me as I rather enjoy your soft touch," Gaara told her making her blush and her heart skip a beat.

"Then can I rub your ears as well just for a little while," She asked feeling very shy. she moved closer to red head and placed her hands on his Triangular ears on top of his head.

she gave them a soft stroke which had made Gaara sigh as her hands felt good against his sensitive ears. "That Feels good so don't hold back.

Shizuka blush as a bright smile spread across her face. She then began to rub them making sure to be gentle with them. Gaara closed his eyes as he enjoyed her tender care and began to growl softly which surprised Shizuka.

"Gaara-kun are you purring that's so cute," She giggled at the former kazekage. He stared at Shizuka as her beautiful voice echoed through his mind.

'She's beautiful and I feel the need to protect her that's stronger than my desire to kill Madara for him taking everything from my brother and I,' Gaara thought as he placed his hand on her cheek stopping her laughter and she focused all of her attention on the red head.

"Gaara-kun what are you..." She never got to finish as Gaara began to close the distance between them. At first Shizuka was frozen in shock but then her eyes began to close as she to started closing the distance between them.

Suddenly the phone rang interrupting them when they were about to kiss. "Now what is making that noise," Gaara asked her surprised that he was interrupted at a time like this.

Shizuka got up and picked up the phone hoping to finish talking quickly so she and Gaara could finish what they started.

"Hello Minami residents," She said as Gaara got up and opened the door.

"Rika is that you," Shizuka exclaimed getting Gaara's attention. "I'm fine yes I'm here with my students and our protectors."

"I get Naruto and the others alright," Gaara said getting a nod from her as he went down stairs.

(Else where)

Rika Minami a beautiful young woman with tan skinned with purple hair wearing a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest was sitting at a police station somewhere in the city.

She and a few of her team the special Assault unit had just escaped an airport that was overrun by the horde. They had come to the police station afterwards as it was the only safe place at the time.

The hordes had left the place long before they got there and had moved on looking for food.

"Man what a day it's been I wonder when all this had begun," She says as she unzips her black suit revealing that she was wearing a small top with no bra underneath.

I think it was about the same time that the flash of light appeared inn the city," Her partner Tajima said as he sat beside her and took off the jacket part of his suit.

"That was during school hours if I remember correctly I wonder if she is ok," Rika mumbled to herself.

"I know you don't have a lot of friends which is weird because of how hot you are, so who are you talking about," he asked while he stares at her harden nipples poking out of her top.

"Oh no one special just my wife, she said with a grin as she caught him staring at her tits.

"Wait you're what since when," he asked surprised that she never told him her best friend that she was married.

"Oh calm down she's just my friend that shares my apartment we are not married… yet," She tells him which made him calm down a little.

"So is she why you ignore my advances do I need to make her fall for me before you do" He asked her as he stood up and lean in front of her going for her shirt.

"Sorry but you would have to be a better shot then I am before I let you get into mine and in hers," she said with a grin which made him pout.

"That's unfair as no in the force in as great a shot as you are," He whined to though she just ignored him.

"I think I'll give her a call," She said as she opened her cell phone and dialed home.

(Back at the apartment)

"Hey Yuuki-san Saeko-san Saya-san i want you to go up stairs as Lady Shizuka's friend and the owner of this house his on the phone," He told the girls. "Wait are you serious this we need to see," Saya said as she realized that as a member of the military she maybe able to help them.

"Gaara what going on I can hear you guys from outside," Naruto said as he appeared back into the house. Gaara then filled Naruto in on what the excitement was about surprising the Rokubi.

"What her roommate is on the phone alright lets go see what's the situation on her end," Naruto said as they walked up the stairs.

When they got to the room they saw that Shizuka seemed to be even happier knowing that her friend was alright and she was talking to her about Gaara.

"He and his brother where amazing they had killed so many of those things and had gotten everyone here safely and they are both very sweet and had protected me from Mr. Shido," she said getting blushes from both Naruto and Gaara.

"May I talk to her Lady Shizuka," Naruto asked holding his hand out.

"Oh here talk to our leader he will tell you wants going on," she said as she gave the phone to Naruto.

"**Hello lady Rika how are you doing I hope that you're that you're safe," **Naruto said in a demonic voice startling the others and making Gaara face palm.

"Who the hell is that Rika I thought she said that they were kids, who ever that voice belongs to is not even human," they heard over the phone when Naruto pressed a bottom that said speaker.

The group all look at Naruto like he had lost his mind to which he just smirked.

"Who or what are you and why did you help Shizuka," Rika asked not liking that voice either.

"**Me I'm just a humble young man that had run into your friend when she and the some students at her school were surrounded by the horde my brother Gaara and I couldn't leave them there o die so we help them and she offered us a place to stay,"** Naruto told her.

"Why don't you let me talk Naruto since you feel like giving people heart attacks," said and emotionless voice that Rika guessed was the person called Gaara.

"**Aw you su**ck Gaara ruining my fun with the military members," said Naruto in a normal voice shocking both Rika and Tajima.

"What was that how did you do that," Tajima asked.

"I'm afraid that we don't have time for that what is more important is that we learn your location so we can send for your retrieval Gaara said shocking the Assault members even more.

'Just who are those two' they thought at the same time.

That won't be necessary as we are headed your way right now Rika just wanted to make sure that Shizuka was fine," Tajima said.

"Really Rika you're coming home," Shizuka exclaimed excitedly. She really does sound like she's married to you," Tajima laughed

"Oh shut up anyway I'll be home by midnight tomorrow so don't leave the home ok love you sweetie," she said which made her partner and Naruto whistle.

"Love you Rika-chan bye," and with that they hung up the phone.

"Well Gaara it seems that we have some work to do tonight," Naruto said getting a nod from Gaara.

"We will have to keep the horde at bay until Rika-san is here," Gaara said.

"Ok here's what we are going do."

End

Well there you have it another chapter and I hope you enjoyed it

Now as for my Naruto Demon prince story I have a poll open for Naruto's harem so those who read that story should check out the my profile and take a vote

The next chapter will have some real action in it and Rika finally comes home so see you next time everyone.

Juubi out


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto locked in the Undead Apocalypse chapter 9**

**Welcome all my readers to the Ninth Chapter of my Naruto Locked in the Apocalypse story.**

**As promised, there will be action in this story and Rika finally makes an appearance.**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Paring reminder**

**Naruto x Saya x Saeko x Yuuki**

**Gaara x Shizuka x Rika**

**Takashi x Rei**

**Kohta x Asami**

**On with the story**

**Chapter 9**

The hordes, everywhere you looked the streets where littered with the hordes of the undead. Naruto and Gaara watched from the roof of Rika's apartment as the dead walked aimlessly through the night searching for their next victim.

Naruto growled as he thought about the man that had released these creatures upon the world. His kitsune six tails lashing out behind him as his Rinnegan seemed to glow with anger.

Gaara stared at the horde with his eternal blank stare as his four tanuki tails swayed around in a bored manner.

Saeko, Saya, Shizuka, Kohta, Yuuki and Komuro all watch from the balcony hoping to watch the show as they waited for Naruto and Gaara to make the first move.

As Naruto calmed down, he looked to Gaara who nodded his head that it was time to start.

Naruto then flares his demonic chakra while his body started to levitate off the apartment, which was possible by the uses Rinnegan. Gaara then used his sand to float to where the six tails was above the streets.

Yuuki was the first to Notice this as while the others were paying attention to the horde, she had been looking for the two demons. "Look there in the sky I see Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun," Yuuki said as the others looked to the sky as well.

"Is Naruto floating on air, how is that possible," Kohta asked getting a shrug from everyone excepted from Saeko.

"He told me about this, it's an ability that he and Gaara both know," Saeko told them, getting weird looks from the group.

"He told me that while I watched them get ready," She explained to them. They all then looked back at the sky as they waited for the show to start.

**(Back with Naruto and Gaara)**

"Gaara I sense humans approaching not to far from here, that might be them," Naruto said to his Brother who was looking the other way as he had also sensed two more humans in the area.

"Naruto there are two more people trying to escape into that house over there maybe you should take care of that while I take care of the zombies," Gaara suggested getting a nod from Naruto as they switched targets.

Gaara then takes his gourd off his back and drops it to the ground. Seeing this, Naruto crouches drown and begins to run on the air descending to ground level.

As the gourd comes with in two feet of the zombies, it suddenly explodes into a wave of sand getting awed looks from their group who watch from the side lined.

"**Sand Tsunami," **Gaara exclaimed as the sand began crushing bodies destroying the hordes left and right. When Naruto made contacted the ground (and the few zombies that where in the way) a shock wave exploded outward blooding many of them away as they were shredded apart.

Naruto grinned as he started to feel his Demon blood boil as the lust for battle began to grow stronger.

'It time to cut loose' Naruto thought as he ran at the hordes determined to rip them to pieces.

(Outside the battle area)

Rika and her partner Tajima where driving towards her apartment in a military truck when she noticed the hordes in the streets.

"Fuck there's to many of them up it looks like we'll have to force our way through," Rika groaned as she started to load her sniper riffle.

"Wait what the hell is that up there," Tajima shouts outs he uses his right hand to point up in the sky while he kept his left hand on the steering wheel.

"What is it, what do you see up there," she asked as she pulled out some binoculars and used those so she could get a better look.

What she saw was a person floating in the air on what looked like sand. This had put her on edge as the person was above where her apartments.

"It's a person up there, he's somehow floating on what looks like sand," Rika told Tajima shocking the man.

"Wait you're telling me that there's a person up there," he asked getting a nod from Rika.

"That's not all look," she exclaimed as they watch a wave of sand crush the zombies all around the area.

"We need to get there fast Shizuka and her friends might be in trouble," Tajima said. The man than sped up hoping to get there before the situation gets worse than it already was.

(Elsewhere)

A man whose face was clover be a hooded cloak, watched as Naruto and Gaara decimated the horde enjoying the show that the two demons where giving him. It amused the masked man how hard those two would go to save people they had only just met.

'It will be they're downfall' the man thought as he began a chain of handseals.

Stopping by slamming his hands together and sending his dark chakra into ground, the man summoned a creature that would cause the two demons some trouble.

"Now then let's see how they fair against this," the creature gave out a soul-piercing groan as it began walking towards the battle it's steps destroying the ground beneath it's feet.

(With Naruto)

Naruto as surrounded from both sides by the zombies killing them left and right. At first Naruto ha thought that, he could have easily slipped passed the hordes by not making a sound.

However, it seems that would be impossible as they could somehow see the six tails and had made it so he could not escape by moving pass them.

So here, Naruto was cutting off their heads when they tried to advance on him. 'This is getting annoying I have to get passed them before they find that man and his daughter' Naruto thought as he began to leak out his demonic chakra.

Like before, this halted the hordes movements, fearing this dark energy, which gave Naruto the opportunity to jump to the top of a nearby house.

Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

'This is getting us nowhere, it might be better if Gaara gets everyone faraway from here while I destroy this whole area' Naruto thought as he began searching for the man and his daughter again.

What Naruto saw though made his blood boil. The man had been banging on the door pleading with the residents to take his daughter in and keep her safe from the horde.

However, when the door was finally open, a bayonet was thrust into the father's chest by a frightened another man while the little girl witnessed the whole thing.

Naruto was beyond pissed know as he watched the little scream do not die and leave her all alone.

'That bastard I'll kill him, I'll destroy him' with that Naruto's power skyrocketed, and he grow another tail bringing him to his seventh tail.

(With Takashi and the other's)

The group watched, as the father dies right in the arms of his daughter and watched as the little girl cried her heart out. Shizuka looked to be on the on the verge of tears as this was one of the worse things that could happen to a child.

Saeko and Saya had her head down giving the man a silent prayer hoping that the man would find peace in the after life.

Yuuki had turned away from the scene as she started to recall bad memories from her passed through her mind. Komuro turned away as well but he hoped that Naruto or Gaara would find the girl before the zombies did.

Kohta though had a different reaction to the scene. He was beyond pissed, how those people dared kill that little girl's father right in front of her.

Kohta then noticed something that made his blood run cold. Apparently, everyone else noticed this as well as they gave fearful looks as the hordes advanced on the little girl.

"That's not good Kohta can you keep them at bay for me," Komuro asked as he turned to run back into the room and down the stairs however, Saeko stopped him.

"Saeko what are you doing, I need to get down there before it's too late," Komuro said as he tried to leave again but Saeko still held on to his arm.

"There's no need for you to go out there," She told him which confused the boy.

"What are you talking about, why don't I need to go and save that girl," Takashi asked the swordswoman who handed him the binoculars in her hand.

Using them, he looked to where she told him to only to see Naruto roof hopping towards the little girls located and throwing something that had been killing all of the zombies that had gotten to close to where the girl was.

(Back with Gaara)

He had just finished killing all of the zombies on the street when a truck pulled up in front of him. This intrigued the four tails, as he wondered whom it was that was brave enough to wonder the streets at night with the dead roaming around.

"You there come on out of that machine and state your business," Gaara commanded in his monotone voice.

Rika and Tajima were shocked at what the seen before them. The person that stood in front of their truck was a red headed boy that looks around sixteen or seventeen with sand floating all around him.

They released that the person that had been flying above the houses. "I will not ask you again, remove yourselves from the machine at once or else…," Gaara said as the sand began to move around him ready to lash out at his command.

Not wanting to die at the hands of strange teen Rika and Tajima both got out of the truck.

"We surrender, we are not here to harm anyone," Rika said as the two military soldiers moved to the front of the truck with their hands up.

Getting a closer look at the teen, they noticed that he had two animal ears on top his head that wear the same color as his hair and four tails swaying behind him in a bored manner.

"Ah I recognize their voices, you are hear to see Lady Shizuka, are you not," it was more of a statement than question.

Hearing this Rika realized that this handsome and strange teen was one of the people that she heard on the phone when she was talking to Shizuka.

"Yes you must be one of her friends that helped keep her safe although you are way different than I had thought you would be," Rika said getting a wordless nod from Tajima since he was unable to talk at that moment.

"Yes now I will take you to her," Gaara said as his sand lifted them up which, freaked them out and they floated back towards the apartment leaving the truck because too many bodies and sand blocked the streets.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had finally gotten to the girl and had saved her from been bitten by the zombies. After that he had killed all of them, Naruto had quoted down before the crying girl and hugged her as she cried into his chest.

At first Naruto had thought she would be scared of him because of his less than human appearance. However, she proved him wrong by throwing herself at him after she watched him save her.

After she had stopped, crying Naruto finally had to talk to her. "I'm sorry that I didn't arrive on time young one but, you're safe now," Naruto told the orphan child.

The girl looked up to Naruto and gave him a teary smile happy that she was not going to get hurt even though she had lost her father.

"Thank you very much Inari-sama," the blushing girl said startling Naruto, as he had never been referred to as the fox god before.

Naruto then chuckles at the girl getting a confused look from her. Seeing this Naruto rubbed the top of the girls head deciding to leave it alone for now.

'Beside Kurama did mention that during the Rikudo's time when he was younger, humans referred to him as Inari as well.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked the little girl. "My name is Alice Inari-sama," Alice introduced herself which made Naruto smile down at her.

"Call me Naruto young one," the demon told the girl who nodded her head. Suddenly they both heard barking come from outside the gate and a few seconds later, a dog ran towards Naruto and the little girl.

This confused the demon as he had thought the hordes would have killed anything that was alive.

However, seeing that the dog was unharmed gave the daiyōkai an Idea. Watching as the girl named Alice held the dog in her arms Naruto began to glow red gaining the girls attention.

Went the light died down in place was a car size seven tailed red fox. Alice stared at Naruto in awe at the majestic creature before her. Alice then moved closer to the fox to touch his fur.

"Sugoi Inari-sama, your fur is so soft," Alice exclaimed as she claimed on top of him feeling bold.

The dog who had escaped from Alice before she had claimed on top of Naruto sniffed at the demons paws at first to see if it was ok and then it barked again asking if it could come along.

Naruto gave out a snort, and then picked up the dog with his teeth carrying the dog as if it was his own kit. Wrapping one tail around Alice to hold her so, she would not fall off when they began move.

Naruto then jumps into the air and began to make his way to the apartment.

As he got there, Naruto startled the rest of the group who was to busy looking at Gaara and his two guests.

Naruto gave out a low growl gaining everyone's attention. "AH the hell is that," Kohta exclaimed as everyone except for Gaara got into a defensive stance making Naruto snort in annoyance.

"Everyone calm down right now it's just Naruto," Gaara explained getting confused looks from both Rika and Tajima.

Naruto again snorted as Alice made her presence known. "He you stop it right know, you're upsetting Inari-sama," Alice told them confusing the group even more.

Naruto drops the dog who was barking on the floor and he transforms back into his human form with an annoyed look on his face.

"Seriously I'm a fox remember, though I guess since you've never seen me like that so I'll forgive you this time," Naruto said making the group sigh in relief while Rika and Tajima began to freak out.

"What the hell's going on here, just what are you," Tajima exclaimed getting a confused look from Naruto who then looked to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara what's with the extra luggage you brought," Naruto asked getting a sigh from the four tails.

"They are the ones why have been waiting for, this is Lady Rika and Tajima," Gaara explained to his forgetful brother.

Suddenly a loud and ominous groan echoed around the area startling everyone. "Oh that's not good," Naruto says as he runs out the window with Gaara and they jump on onto the roof.

The others of the Group ran to the balcony to see what was going on only for Naruto to come back and begin to push them back into the house.

"Everyone grab everything we will need and hurry up, you guys need to leave and I mean right now," Naruto exclaimed freaking everyone out.

"What is it you saw," Yuuki asked while everyone else started to do as he asked. "You will see, for now you need to get ready to leave," And with that Naruto ran outside again.

Gaara, who had been waiting on him to hurry, started to gather his sand as he stared down the monster before him.

What they saw was a giant creature that was composed ratting flesh. It was a zombie but it was big and bulky with huge clawed hands.

"Well Gaara it seems that we have a real monster on our hand," Naruto joked getting a grin from his Brother as they both got ready to attack the creature.

When the Giant noticed them, the creature let out another loud groan began moving towards them a lot faster, and destroys houses in the process.

The group had made it out of the house when they saw the giant approaching they froze for all of three seconds for they began to move faster as they knew that it was not safe there anymore.

"We need to hurry and leave right now, Tajima we will use my tank," Rika said who had decided to take charge of the situation. At this point the others had no problem with that as she was apart of their group at that moment.

As Kohta and Komuro loaded the tank and got ready to get inside it, they saw Naruto and Gaara jump towards the tank while they watched the giant destroy everything in its path.

"That thing is a little far off so you guy can use this time to escape right know," Naruto told them shocking the others.

"What are you talking about we are not leaving you two here by yourselves to fight that thing, you just children," Tajima says getting annoyed looks from both Naruto and Gaara.

"Children my ass, you need to get them to safety right now or else you guys will get caught in the crossfire," Naruto growled at the two as the two demons began to leak out their demonic energy.

They were about to argue when Shizuka, Saeko, Saya and Yuuki walk up to the two demons with a determined look on their faces.

"Alright we will leave but, you better not die here," Saya told them which they both boys smile.

"Worry not Saya me and Gaara don't plan on dieing here," Naruto told the girls who where worried about him and his brother.

"Be safe and make sure you stay together at all times and look after the little one as well," Gaara said referring to Alice who was in the tank.

"Here take this Kunai as it will allow Gaara and Me to appear to you after we take care of the beast," Naruto said handing a three bladed Kunai that had a seal on it to each of the girls.

After taking the Kunai, Yuuki who was feeling bold leaned in towards Naruto's and kissed him right on the lips stunning the blond and everyone there except Shizuka.

Then thee school nurse kissed Gaara as well which shocked Rika who had not been expecting that and walked to the tank leaving a wide eyed Gaara to stand there.

After Yuuki broke the kiss with Naruto, she winked at him and walked to the tank as well. Naruto had a huge blush on his face as he place hid hand over his mouth.

Saya glared at the girl, as she walked away, which had been noticed by Naruto who placed his hand on her left shoulder gaining her attention.

"I promise to come back to you no matter what," Naruto told her as he planted a kiss on her forehead, gaining a blush from the girl.

Gaara who had turned to where the giant was(Trying to hide his bright red face) noticed that it was getting a lot closer began to rise into the air with his sand planning to keep it a bay just incase the thing got to close before the others leave.

After Saya got into the tank Naruto turned to Saeko who had turned away from the scene in sadness, grabs Saeko's hand getting her attention.

"Saeko I promise that when I come back I will tell you the rest of my story, until then hold on to Kusanagi until then," Naruto told the girl as he handed the sword to her.

After taking the sword from the blonde demon, Saeko then looked at Naruto and gave him a radiant smile. Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her into a hug.

Saeko who was blushing, allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulders for five seconds and then they separated. She then walks to the tank as Shizuka who had convinced Rika to allow her to drive, started the tank and was ready to leave.

As Saeko walked up to the tank, she looks back at Naruto who had floated up into the sky. She then gets in the tank and they drive off leaving the two demons to face the beast as they all hoped that Naruto and Gaara would be ok.

Naruto looked towards Gaara and then the beast with a dark look on his face. "Gaara after we finish things here, we will need to search for him and take him out," Naruto says getting a grunt from the red head.

"I am well aware of that Naruto, so why don't you allow me to handle this so you can fight that man," Gaara suggested, which made Naruto growl agreed to without hesitation.

"Yes as I since him near and I will kill him this time," Naruto told Gaara who grunted in acknowledgement.

Then Gaara closed his eyes and began to allow his Demonic energy to rise at an alarming rate.

The Giant who was now standing right by Rika's apartments stopped it is movements as began to shake in fear.

Gaara had grown two more tails becoming a six tails and then his body became, engulfed in a golden light. Naruto who knew what was happening began to float higher into the sky and away from the area to allow his brother to fight at full power without getting in his away.

After the golden light died down, where Gaara once stood a giant Raccoon now stood, towering over the giant zombie.

The Raccoon then roared out as it allowed its six tails to lash out wildly around behind him as he stared down his prey.

End

Finally, the Ninth Chapter is finished and we see the group once again has to separate.

As for who Gaara was talking about well that shall be relieved next chapter.

Make sure to leave me a review for this chapter and I will see you next time.

Juubi out


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto locked in the Undead Apocalypse chapter 10**

**Welcome everyone to chapter 10 in the undead Apocalypse story. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

Gaara had grown two more tails becoming a six tails and then his body became, engulfed in a golden light. Naruto who knew what was happening began to float higher into the sky and away from the area to allow his brother to fight at full power without getting in his away.

After the golden light died down, where Gaara once stood a giant Raccoon now stood, towering over the giant zombie.

The Raccoon then roared out as it allowed its six tails to lash out wildly around behind him as he stared down his prey.

**Chapter 10**

Naruto watched the battle with boredom as the giant tanuki demon known as Gaara rip the giant zombie apart using his tails and all the sand around him.

Gaara was able to defeat the giant with relative ease and allowed the body to drop to the ground. Gaara then changed back into his human form and descended down to the streets along with Naruto.

They then spent a few hours killing any zombie that wondered through the streets. After that was finished, they decided to rest for a while on the front porch of Rika's apartment.

"Well that was fast, it didn't take you that long to destroy that thing," Naruto says as he scanned the area.

"Do you scene that man anywhere," Gaara asks getting no from his brother. "It would seem that he had vanished right after you changed back into your human form," Naruto states.

"Then we should find the others soon before he or Madara finds them," Naruto says as he gets up and stretches his arms into the air until he felt a bones in his back pop.

Gaara sighs, as he stands up as well annoyed that the person who had sent the creature ran away right when he killed the thing.

"I left a Hiraishin seal on each of the girls so we should be able to get to them within a few minutes," Naruto explains as Gaara grabs his shoulder and they both vanish.

(Else where)

The man that had sent the giant after Naruto, Gaara and the others was walking through the zombie-filled streets heading towards a large building.

At the entrance, the man saw Madara and Tobi standing over the bodies of injured humans.

"Ah I see that your back from observing the nine tails and the one tails… Sasuke, Madara says noticing the man walking up to them.

Sasuke removed the hood revealing his raven black hair and his eternal Sharingan. "Yes and it would seem that Gaara is no longer a one tails and now has six," the young Uchiha explains as Madara and Tobi both allowed some zombies that where wondering the streets eat the four injured teens before them.

"I see and what of the nine tails, Tobi asks the young who confirmed this. "The idiot has obtained seven tails and is still getting stronger, things will get interesting once we make our move," Sasuke explains.

Oh and it seems as if Kabuto is after them as well, I watched as he sent a giant creature after the idiot and the Kazekage," Sasuke informs them.

"I see well it matters not, soon we will kill him eventually and then we shall deal with the Kyubi and ichibi," Tobi tells him.

Use these to make a stronger beast and go after them," Madara says as he and Tobi walked into the abandoned building. "As you wish Madara-san," Kabuto says as he watches them disappear behind the door.

"All I want is to battle the dope one last time and then I will kill you Madara and Obito," Sasuke says as his Sharingan began to spin. "Sasuke we are here so, what's next," Jugo asks as he and Karin arrived.

"We are going after Kabuto and this time he will die, then we will go after Naruto and Gaara," And with that they each disappeared going after their first targets.

**(Elsewhere some hours earlier)**

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily Life is but a dream, Alice and Kohta sang as they sat on the roof of the truck that Shizuka was driving through a river.

After escaping from the apartments, leaving Naruto and Gaara to deal with that giant they had decide to head for Saya's house hoping that her parents where alive and safe.

Saeko and Yuuki were both asleep in the back seat, leaning against each other. Takashi and Rei who were both in sitting in the back as well had stared out the window wondering when Naruto and Gaara would show up again.

Tajima and Rika looked both apprehensive at what they had learned about the two teens they had left behind a few hours ago, wondering if they where still alive.

Saya who could not sleep worrying about the possibility of Naruto and Gaara dieing, choose to keep watch while staying in the truck but with her top half sticking out of the rooftop.

Alright Alice now let do a duet this time," Kohta suggests to the girl who agrees to this.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot your gun, kill them all right now, Bang, bang, bang, bang life is but a scream," Kohta sand as Alice laughed at him. Saya who was forced to listen to Kohta's bad singing had an annoyed look on her face as she turned to tell the boy to shut up.

"Hey you fat otaku don't teach a little girl a filth song like that, got don't bastardize mother goose," she says scowling the boy who had a scared look on his face as he apologized to her.

"It seems that we were suppurated from Naruto and Gaara," Rei comments as she turns to Takashi. "We also have to new members of our little group."

"I'm sure they will turn up soon," Komuro says. When the truck finally reaches the other side of the river, after waking up Yuuki and Saeko they all got out of the truck.

"Ok so we have successfully escaped from that thing back there however, we need to prepare for any more attacks on our way to Takagi-san's houses," Kohta tells them.

"What about Naruto and Gaara, how will they find us when they have never been to her place?" Rika asks the others.

"Well that's true that they have never been there before, however Naruto and Gaara shouldn't have any problems locating us so there's no reason for us to worry," Saeko says with the others nodding in agreement with the exception of Tajima and Rika.

"How can you be sure about those two finding us and while we are on the subject who or what are those two," Tajima asks with Rika wanting to know the same.

After Tajima brought this topic into the conversation, he realizes that it was not very smart as Saeko, Yuuki, Shizuka and Saya all had worried looks on their face.

"Naruto and Gaara are our guardians, they will find us once they can," Rei said trying to reassure the girls. Rika looked towards Shizuka, wondering about her relationship with the red head teen.

'I've never seen her connect to anyone but, somehow that boy was able to make his way into her heart' Rika thought.

"Right now we are going to get dress while you boys watch out for them to show up and also for Naruto and Gaara to reappear," Rei says as the girls went to change.

As the girls changed, Kohta tried to show Takashi how to use a gun. This however, Takashi seemed not to get the full concept of using a gun.

Tajima began smoking and entertaining the thought of sneaking a peak at both Rika and Shizuka however, he shot that idea down because of the other girls changing with them.

Alice then calls out to Takashi and the boys all turned to the girls. Saya, Rei and Saeko all wore their school uniform with a few changes that seemed to bring out their sex appeal a lot more then it normally is.

Shizuka wore a white long sleeve dress shirt and an orange skirt, while Rika wore a black tank top, some black pants and like Saeko, some combat boots.

Takashi gave out a nervous laugh while Kohta had steam radiating from his face and Tajima give out a whistle. Zero of course barked at the girls while his tail started to wag like crazy which no one seemed to notice.

"What's the matter you got a problem," Rei asks Komuro with a playful smile on her face.

"No actually you look good with it but, can you shoot it," Komuro asks her to which she just shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll ask Hirano to teach me and if worse comes to worse I'll just hit them with it," Rei says. Kohta then tells her to use the bayonet to kill the zombies if she runs out of bullets.

"Look their here, Alice suddenly exclaims as Zero the dog that Naruto picked up when he saved Alice began barking and growling as zombies began to appear from over the slope.

"Shit everyone gets back to the truck now," Saya exclaims as she and the girls ran to the tank. Rika shot each zombie that had gotten to close. Shizuka after everyone got into the tank step on the gas hard, going up the slope and then sped off.

Rika and Tajima sighed in relief when they no longer saw the zombies and sat back in the truck. Komuro and Rei both moved to sit on the roof after Shizuka slowed down.

"Aw man everywhere we go they just happen to show up," Komuro says while groaning in annoyance.

"Look on the bright side Komuro, it's not all bad at least it was only five of them this time," Rei comments trying to get him to cheer up.

Komuro looks towards Rei and then smiles at her. "I suppose your ri… "There right in front of us, distance three hundred meters," Kohta tells them.

"Take to the right now," Saya tells Shizuka. After they turned, again they spotted more zombies, which made Shizuka start to panic. Then Saya tells her to make a left however, they ran into more of them.

"Just keep going and don't stop," Saya tells her. Takashi and Rei had to hold on as not to fall off as they ran through the horde. Suddenly Rei starts shouting from Shizuka to turn back seeing that there was a roadblock.

Saeko noticed the wires blocking as well and told Shizuka to turn to the side. This made them slam the tank right into the blockade sideways crushing three of the zombies and then the tank began to move towards a wall.

She was able to stop the tank however, the stop sent Rei crashing into the hood of the tank and then to the ground where she could not get back up. Yuuki notices this as well a yells a Komuro to help while she looked for mags.

The horde then start to advance on her until Takashi moved in front of her. "Ok pull the slider, aim for the head and fire," As Takashi says this he fires the gun managing to take down one zombie.

"Oh man what the hell, I aimed at the head but, I only killed one of them."

"That's because you don't know what you're doing, because of the recoil the gun mussel moves off target and the pattern shoots high," Kohta tells him.

"Shoulder the gun and lean into it, aim around the chest and you should be able to take them down."

Takashi was able to take out a few more this time. Rika and Tajima both got out the truck and began shooting them down only for more to show up.

Komuro then runs out of bullets and realizes that their supply was in the trunk. "Komuro go get her I'll cover but, you better move like you've got a fucking purpose," Saeko tells him as she takes down the zombies that got to close to the tank.

"You can't there are way too many of them to fight," however, Saeko them pulls Kusanagi out of its sheath and begins to cut the hordes down.

Saeko turns towards one that got behind her and cut its head clean from its shoulders. She then slices another right down the middle cutting it in half and begin to kill each that gets to close to her.

Komuro then moves towards Rei and notices that she has the gun that she asked Kohta to teach her to use. Once he grabs the gun, he apologizes to her, which confused her and uses her tits to balance the gun to help him aim.

"Hirano how do I use this gun," Takashi asks while ignoring Rei who started to protest. "Flip the lever in front of the trigger guard, you can disengage the safe and afterwards pull the slide to the right and you're ready to shoot.

Once he started shooting, Komuro realized that he was missing all his targets and started to become frustrated. "Dammit, I keep missing."

"Fuck the magazine is empty, someone hand me another one and hurry," Kohta exclaims as he drops the empty mag. "Right I help look for them and Alice you help as well," Yuuki says

"Kohta we're running out as well we need some more and fast," Rika says as she snipes the hordes keeping them at bay. "I'm on it don't worry."

"Alice hand me a magazine like this one," Kohta tells her as he shows her the mag. "Kohta here's some," She says as Yuuki hands him the mag though after taking it, Kohta loads the mag and shouts out kill them all while he begins to cut the horde down.

Shizuka meanwhile was trying to get the truck to stop but seemed to be failing. "What the… I can't get this stupid engine to turn over, wait Takagi what are you think you're doing."

"I'm gonna get Komuro's gun and use it," Saya tells Shizuka who began to tell her that it was to dangerous.

"Well we are about to find out," and with that she takes the shotgun along with some mags and leaves the tank.

Seeing Saya with the gun in her hand got both Kohta's and Takashi's attention. Yuuki seeing this wondered if it was a good idea but just let her use it.

"Do you know how to use that," Kohta asks her. "Of course I'm a genius after all," she says.

"Here's some fully loaded mags for you to use," Yuuki says while she passes both Tajima and Rika the mags.

"Just relax I know what I'm going," she says and then as she turns she comes face to face with a zombie whose mouth was wide open.

Saeko then cuts that zombie's head off. Some blood and bile gushed onto her face as a result, which seemed to piss her off. "Look at me, you bastards ruined my new outfit; if you weren't dead I'd kill you myself you nasty walking undead freaks," she screams as she kills more of the horde.

Soon they all realized that they were in trouble as more and more zombie appeared from out of nowhere and began attacking them. Fear began to set in Rei, Saya, Alice and Shizuka's mind.

Takashi and Kohta started to become desperate. Zero attacked one of the zombies although they seemed to ignore him much to Alice relief. Saya then tries to use her shotgun like a club however, Tajima and Komuro both stop her.

"Hey that's my gun," a scared out of her mind Saya says as Tajima takes the gun away from her.

"Oh don't worry little miss I'll take it from here," He says while offering her a smile as he lets out a battle cry and runs through the hordes using the gun as a club killing each zombie that gets in his way.

Saeko and Rika both follow him through the horde with Saeko killing them with Naruto's sword and Rika using two nightsticks she stole the other day from a dead cop.

As Tajima made it he turns to, he slams the shotgun onto a light pole getting the hordes attention. "That's right this way you motherfuckers," Tajima shouts as he slams the gun on the pole again.

"Tajima look out, behind you," Rika's calls out to him. Confuses the man turns to see what she was talking out only for an abnormally large white snake to clamp down on him and lift him into the air.

The man yells out in pain as the snake's fangs pierce his skin and he starts coughing up blood. "What do we have here, a group of humans that got separated from their guardians how very unfortunate you."

When Saeko realized that, the snake was coming from the man who kept his face hidden under his hood they knew they were in trouble.

However, Rika became furious at the sight of her partner at the mercy of this man. "You bastard I'll kill you," Rika growled.

"Oh really you kill me, I doubt that however, you're welcome to come and try," Kabuto says as he removed his hood revealing his zombified snake face. Shocking Saeko and the group who see what was happening because the zombies had moved away from area when they sensed Kabuto.

'Another person who can control the horde, just how many more times are all these freak going to come after us' Saya thought.

"Die you bastard," Rika roars as she attacks Kabuto, who just smiles a psychotic grin. As she, pulls out a knife to stab him, Rika misses the fact that his hand started to glow a disturbingly purple color.

Saeko tries to warn her but it was too late as Kabuto cuts her in two. 'No it can't be, this is not supposed to happen," Shizuka says as she leaves the tank only to fall to the ground.

No Rika-chan you can't die here, Gaara come back to me please SAVE RIKA," Shizuka screams as tears run down her eyes. Everyone else was frozen with horrified looks adorning their faces.

Kabuto sported that same psychotic grin as he thought. 'I taken those closes from you again Kyubi brat and next time I'll be taken your head.

"Hey Snake bitch you need a new pair of glasses if you think you've killed Rika." Suddenly everyone turned to where they all heard the very familiar voice.

"Who they saw made the group feel complete again and make Shizuka's tears of sorrow turn into tears of joy.

Both Saeko and Rika noticed that they where in the arms of the protectors of the group. "Naruto, Gaara you're finally back," the group all exclaimed at the same time. "Are you hurt Saeko-chan," Naruto asks, as he looks the woman over noticing that she only had a few rips in her clothes.

"Yes I'm fine don't worr- ouch," she cries out as she drops Kusanagi. "I see you have been gripping Kusanagi sword too hard, luckily I've sealed its poison away or else you would be dead right know" Naruto says teasing the beautiful woman.

Gaara flew towards Shizuka bring Rika to her. Lady Shizuka I apologize for being late in getting here," Gaara says while he sets Rika into the passenger seat in the tank.

Shizuka give Gaara a kiss on the cheek and thanks him as she whips the tears from her eyes. Naruto sat Saeko on her to feet and began to lick her wounds much to her embarrassment.

Saya, Kohta Komuro and Yuuki all thanked both Naruto and Gaara as they ran to they moved towards the truck. Naruto then moves to stand between the group and Kabuto with his fox features visible to the world.

"So you have finally showed up Namikaze and Kazekage," Kabuto hisses at the two great demons. "We would have been here sooner, however you left your mindless army wondering the streets, so being the good Samaritans that we are we decide to clean up your mess," Naruto tells him.

Kabuto looked annoyed by this however he than grinned at the blonde haired demon. "Hm I'll admit that you have come along way from being that no name loser orphan three years ago, however Sasuke is still leagues ahead of you in skill and power," Kabuto says trying to mess with Naruto's head.

However, instead of Naruto exploding and attacking Kabuto did something that was contradictory to his personality.

"Ok seriously why do you have to bring up Sasuke very time we fight," Naruto asks shocking even Gaara who expected his brother to attack Kabuto in a fit of rage but this Naruto surprised him.

"I mean seriously when we first fought you said I had no skills unlike Sasuke and how I could never beat Sasuke and then when we met up again after three years you said the same thing you said to me just now," Naruto points out to Kabuto.

"I guess you share your former masters obsession for little boy after all," he says shocking everyone there.

"It makes sense since you always looked up to Orochimaru, so much so that you even decide that after the pale fucker's death that you would implant some of his cells into your body which made you take on his image."

By know Kabuto was furious however, the group was all trying not to laugh. Seeing Kabuto's face Naruto went in for the kill. "Hey Kabuto the next time you want to bring up Sasuke in our fight how about I save you the trouble and bring him along so you can suck his dic-

"I'll fucking murder you," Kabuto shouts out as he ran towards Naruto ready to cleave the demon in half. As Kabuto ran at Naruto, the Rinnegan began to glow an ominous blood red and his fangs began to drip black acid.

End

Well there's chapter 10 so read and review and I'll see you next time

Juubi out


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto Locked in the Undead Apocalypse Chapter 11**

**Hello to all those readers who have patently, waited for the new chapter to this Naruto/HOTD crossover.**

**I would like everyone who has supported and continued to read this story as, it was one of my first that I have created.**

**Naruto x Saya x Saeko x Yuuki**

**Gaara x Shizuka x Rika**

**Takashi x Rei**

**Kohta x Asami**

"Human speech"

"Human thought"

"**Demon speech"**

"**Demon thought"**

**Now let us get on with the story**

**Recap**

"I guess you share your former masters obsession for little boy after all," he says shocking everyone there.

"It makes sense since you always looked up to Orochimaru, so much so that you even decide that after the pale fucker's death that you would implant some of his cells into your body which made you take on his image."

By know Kabuto was furious however, the group was all trying not to laugh. Seeing Kabuto's face Naruto went in for the kill. "Hey Kabuto the next time you want to bring up Sasuke in our fight how about I save you the trouble and bring him along so you can suck his dic-

"I'll fucking murder you," Kabuto shouts out as he ran towards Naruto ready to cleave the demon in half. As Kabuto ran at Naruto, the Rinnegan began to glow an ominous blood red and his fangs began to drip black acid.

**Chapter 11**

Naruto and Kabuto charged at each other, clashing their blades. Kabuto attacked by throwing senbon needles. Naruto parried the needles with a kunai.

Naruto then throws the kunai at Kabuto, who dodges the blade. Naruto then goes for a kick to the head. Kabuto dodged by jumping back.

Kabuto's snake appendage than began to lash out at Naruto, at a blinding speed, hoping to devour the last Uzumaki.

Naruto was able to dodge every attack with ease and then began a short chain of seals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Naruto exclaimed in his head as, he fired a giant ball of fire from his mouth at Kabuto.

Kabuto slams his hands onto the ground, which creates a large wall of earth. "Doton: Doroku Gaesh" he exclaims as the wall stops the fireball.

Suddenly Naruto appears above the wall with a ball of chakra in his hand, aiming for Kabuto's head. "Rasengan," Naruto exclaimed as he rammed the ball of chakra into Kabuto's body sending the young adult flying.

"Is that the best you can do, I hardly even felt that," Kabuto said as he stood up and removed his torn cloak.

Naruto's Rasengan only seemed to have grazed the man's skin without piercing it.

"I see so you used Kimimaro's Shikotsumyaku to protect your vital organs from my Rasengan," Naruto states in disgust.

"That's right thanks to the DNA samples that I have injected into my system, I am able to use the Shikotsumyaku and a member of other abilities that where unique to some clans and those of the Sound five," Kabuto boosted.

"Just as I thought… you are a disgusting and cowardly piece of shit that can only steal from others in order to obtain power," Naruto states in a bored tone, which seemed to agitate Kabuto.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you and then I will take you're DNA samples and become even more powerful than Madara and Tobi," Kabuto ranted.

Suddenly Kabuto's dark chakra erupted from his body, as he got ready to charge Naruto once again.

"This place shall be your grave, Kabuto," Naruto said as his yokai also flared up from his body.

As Kabuto and Naruto clashed, Gaara began to destroy all of the zombies within the area. Saeko was just about to join in the battle when the others had called out to her.

Hey Saeko, we need to leave right now," Takashi said as the others got into the truck.

"Why don't you guys go ahead, I will help both Naruto and Gaara with killing the hordes of zombies," She tells him as she starts cutting down the zombies that Gaara didn't kill.

Rika-chan we need to go now," Shizuka tells her friend.

"No I will stay as well, I will take my revenge for Tajima's death, I need you to take those children and find out if any of their parents are alive," Rika said to Shizuka as she kissed her best friend on the forehead.

Shizuka was shocked after she said this and she was about to protest however, after thinking about it she understood that Rika would be save with Gaara and Naruto.

"Okay I will leave with the others but you must promise me that you will be safe," The nurse told Rika.

However, be before they could do anything, a few of the zombies managed to get past Saeko and moved to attack them.

"AH" Shizuka screams in surprise as a blast of water shot passed her and Rika, nailing the zombie that was about to descend upon the two.

"Get the ladder and get them out of there now," said the female firefighter that had saved Shizuka and Rika, as a group of people dressed as firefighters began to blast the hordes with hoses.

"What the… who are these guys," Gaara asked. 'I don't think they're from the fire department' Saeko replied.

"Come this way know and we will get the car later," the leader of the firefighter group told Shizuka and Saya as they help them get through the fence.

"Um… thank you for the help," Shizuka told the woman who decide to take off the helmet she was wearing. "Of course, after all she is my daughter… what was I going to do, leave her to die," the woman said after removing the helmet.

"Mommy you came," Saya exclaimed as she ran into the red haired beauty's arms. "Wait that's Takagi's mother… they're a little late though," Yuuki, said to Rei as she helps Takashi get her over the fence.

"Hey Saeko tell Naruto we're leaving the rest up to you guys and Saeko and Rika," Kohta told the raccoon demon as he began to lead little Alice away.

"But, Kohta we can t just leave Inari-sama, Gaara-sama, Saeko-neechan and Miss Rika here," Alice protested.

"It's Ok now and don't worry about them, they will find us after they take care of things here," Kohta said trying to reassure the little girl that everything would be all right.

"I'll be waiting… Come to my house on the hill," Saya exclaims hoping that Naruto would here her. Suddenly, something fell right in front of her.

Yuuki being the last to catch up with the others kept on looking back as she worried about leaving Naruto once again.

'Please be safe Naruto, after all you owe me a lot for making me worry about you' Yuuki thought.

As she picked up the object, she realized that it was a headband and it hand a note on it. After reading it, Saya turned to her mother who was staring at the battle in awe.

"Mom we are ready let's go," she tells the woman grabbing her attention. After they all had left, Saeko Gaara and Rika where able to crush every zombie there and they turn to watch the battle between Naruto and Kabuto.

"Rika you must stay back, Naruto has to fight Kabuto alone, no one is to interfere," Gaara told the woman as he noticed that Rika look like she was straining herself.

Startled by what he said, Rika look towards Gaara, wondering why he was not helping his friend.

"I suppose you are wondering why I'm not helping my brother, well Kabuto has always tormented Naruto for the passed three years and he will always choose fight him alone no matter what," Gaara explains shocking the woman.

"What I would like to know is what is what you two really are and what that bastard you call Kabuto is as well," Rika, exclaimed as she glared at Kabuto.

"Hm, Naruto, and I are the last of a dead race," Gaara said emotionlessly. Rika stared at him in bewilderment.

Our lives have been filled with nothing but pain, anger, despair, hatred and finally genocide… and Kabuto is one of the people who have tormented Naruto the most.

Rika was once again in awe by the enigma that was the two guardians of Shizuka's group. It seemed to her that the more se learned about them the more she questions she wanted to ask.

Naruto and Kabuto jumped away from each other, Naruto's clothes had rips here and there, while Kabuto had a busted lip and a few broken bones that he was pulling from his body.

"Hm, well this is disappointing… to think that you are stronger than I am t this current state," Kabuto said in amusement.

"It's amazing what three years worth of training and sage training can do for a ninja," Naruto said with a wide grin spread across his face.

"I guess I have no choice but to use this," and with that said, Kabuto's hand became a giant bone drill and he ripped out his spine which had became a whip.

'I remember this technique, Gaara told me that Kimimaro had used that against him during the Sasuke retrieval mission' Naruto thought as he dodged Kabuto's spine whip.

Kabuto then began to swing the whip wildly as he tried hitting Naruto who could do nothing but dodge each strike. Suddenly Kabuto vanished from view startling Naruto who realized that Kabuto was using sage chakra.

After appearing behind Naruto Kabuto tried to run him through with his bone drill however only succeeded in leaving a gash on his back as Naruto had gotten out of the way before he was impaled.

'Damn that was close, I almost skewered by that damn bone drill, if I don't take him out soon I might leave here with multiple holes in my chest," Naruto thought as he glared at Kabuto who had an insane grin spread across his face.

"Well now what are you going to do Naruto, I don't think that you can dodge me next time," Kabuto said as he pointed his index finger at Naruto.

A bone then shot from his finger like a bullet heading towards Naruto's head.

Naruto, who was startled by this, was only able to move his head slightly to the right, making the bone pass right by his face leaving a thin cut on his cheek.

As Gaara and Rika watch the battle, Rika seemed to get worried by the fact that Naruto seemed to be losing the fight and she wanted nothing more than to, help Naruto however, Gaara held her back from getting involved.

"Why are you holding me back, can't you see that, your brother is being pushed back he needs help or he might lose," Rika told the raccoon demon.

"Naruto will be fine, we mustn't interfere with this, it is his battle to win," Gaara told her. Rika stare at Gaara as if he had grown a second head.

"What are you talking about he is obviously in tro- "Watch carefully," Gaara said interrupting her in the middle of her rant.

"Naruto is allowing Kabuto to hit him, now then I believe that he is ready to use it," Gaara said as Naruto had stop jumping away from Kabuto and blocked the bone with his right arm, which now had blood running down it.

"Yes I can see that as well, Naruto seems to not be in pain even though he is covered in his own blood," Saeko states as she focuses all of her attention on the fight.

"What's this, you finally stopped running away like a scared little rabbit," Kabuto said taunting Naruto.

"Let's get one thing straight Kabuto," Naruto said as the blood on his body began to rise all around them. "I am not a rabbit," he says as the blood begins to harden into sharp blades on his arm and all around them.

Kabuto seeing this tried to get away only to be grabbed by Naruto's tails. "I am the nine-tailed Fox and I will **DEVOUR YOUR SOUL," **Naruto roared as the blades of blood tore through Kabuto's body.

AHHHHH," Kabuto screamed in pain, which echoed through the city. This seemed to startle the hordes of zombies, that where in other parts of the city.

(With Sasuke)

"We find everyone's favorite avenger and his group of renegade ninja, roaming the streets of the city looking for any sign of Kabuto when suddenly they sense a large yokai signature washed over the area.

"Sasuke, you felt that right," Jugo asked as he felt his curse start to respond to the yokai.

"It seems that Kabuto and Naruto Uzumaki have started fighting nearby," Karin states as she uses her chakra sensing ability to located Naruto and Kabuto.

Lead us towards them Karin, I want to see this battle before I fight Naruto once again," Sasuke tells her. 'Naruto you seem to get stronger and stronger each day' Sasuke thought as Karin lead team Hawk towards the battle.

After about ten minutes, they had come to the place where the battle was taking place only to see Kabuto attacking Naruto who seemed to be unable to fight back and could only dodge.

"It seems like we made it on time… however Kabuto seems to be way stronger than Uzumaki, shall we help him Sasuke," Jugo asks his leader who was analyzing the fight every carefully with his Eternal Sharingan.

"What are you talking about, Jugo Naruto Uzumaki is not going to loose," Karin states. "Jugo, Karin is right the loser is ten times stronger than Kabuto and is just toying with him," Sasuke tells the cursed ninja.

'Naruto Uzumaki just how powerful have you become,' Jugo thought as Naruto had ripped apart Kabuto right before team Hawks eyes.

(Back to Gaara and the others)

Saeko and Rika watched where at a lost as to what had just happened. Even though they had seen what Naruto had done, they still could not believe what just happened right before their eyes.

'What the hell just happened, did he just rip that guy to shreds with his blood' Rika thought as Naruto turned to them.

'It seems Kurama ways right when he said that Naruto would master that technique once he became a true demon' Gaara thought as Naruto walk towards them.

"So it looks like it's finally over," Saeko states as Naruto stood right before her. Suddenly Gaara noticed that Kabuto's body began to twitch.

Suddenly like a snake shedding it own skin, Kabuto shed his own to escape being seriously injured.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not through yet," Kabuto said as Naruto turned to the snake sage.

"Like Orochimaru, you just don't know how to stay dead do you," Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Kukuku yes it seems that way, and I'll admit you had me worried there for a minute, however it will take more than the blood of a demon to kill a dragon," Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Now then it's time for you to die," Kabuto roared as he launches himself at Naruto.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," Sasuke roars as he sets Kabuto on fire. "Well I must say that I am impress idiot, it seems that you are a lot stronger than you where when we last met," Sasuke said as he appeared before them.

'Who is he and is he friend or foe' was the thought that ran through both Rika and Saeko's head.

"It's been a while but why have you come… Sasuke," Naruto asked the avenger.

"Isn't it obvious dope, I am here to kill Kabuto, then I will fight you," Sasuke state as Kabuto once again sheds his skin.

"So you've arrived as well Sasuke," Kabuto said.

"Kabuto, last time I aloud you to live however this time I will burn you to a crisp," Sasuke states as his Sharingan eyes started spinning. Kabuto growled at this and activated Kimimaro's Blood limit.

"I'll kill every last one of you here and now," Kabuto growled as he began a chain of handseals. Suddenly, Kabuto's body starts to bulge out and get bigger.

"What the hell is happening to him… he's growing larger," Rika exclaimed in shock as Kabuto's body grew eight heads and two huge black wings.

"He is becoming Yamata no Orochi, it would be a good idea for you two to get a safe distance away from here," Gaara states as Zen and Gen once again appeared.

"Zen you, and your brother protect the girls, we will need to go all out in this battle," Gaara tells the two raccoon summons.

"**We shall not fail you master, lets go brother," **Gin said as he and his brother wrap their tails around Saeko and Rika.

"**Hello again Saeko-sama how have you been**," Zen asks the teens. "Hello again Zen, it's good to see you and your brother again," Saeko states as she pats the summons head.

"**Hello there, are you the masters second mate," **Gin, asks Rika who stared at the demon in bewilderment. 'An abnormally large talking raccoon… well I guess I shouldn't be surprised by this' Rika thought.

"**Get going now," **Gaara commanded as his tails began to last out behind him.

"**Yes your majesty," **both Zen and Gin exclaimed as they jumped towards one of the far buildings.

"Well dope, it seems that our fight will have to wait, right now we have to skin a snake," Sasuke said to the demon.

"**Hm, this will be the first time we had to fight as a team in years, Sakura would be happy to see this day," **Naruto said to the avenger as all of his seven tails began lashing out behind him.

"Yeah, just another reason why I will kill Madara and Obito," Sasuke says as his dark chakra began to rise from his body.

"Shall I assist you Sasuke," Jugo asked as he and Karin stood beside their leader.

"No this battle is for me the dope and the Kazekage, you two need to get a safe distance so you're not caught in the crossfire," Sasuke told them.

Karin who was about to protest to that idea jumped, when one of Gaara's seven tails lashed out right in front of her.

"**I'd advise you to listen to your leader, as you will only get in our way,"** The Daiyokai says as he when to stand beside Naruto and Sasuke.

"We shall leave at once, Kazekage-sama… lets go Karin," Jugo says as he and Karin leaped away.

The eight-headed Dragon roared at the three god-like warriors as they face him in anger. **"I shall devour your bone and take you power for myself," **Kabuto hisses at them.

"Dope Make no mistake, once I've killed Kabuto, Madara and Obito we will fight to see which one of us is the strongest," Sasuke said to his old teammate, who had a blood thirsty grin spread across his face.

"**Wouldn't have it any other way teme," **Naruto said in anticipation. **"Here he comes," **Gaara states as one of Kabuto's heads closed in on them.

End

The Titan battle is about to began. Who will leave this battle victorious, which one won't leave the battle alive?

Find out this in more in the next chapter of Naruto and Gaara's undead Apocalypse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto locked in the Undead Apocalypse chapter 12**

Ladies and gentleman, welcome to another chapter of the undead apocalypse. Now as always I thank each of you readers and subscribers for your support and I will continue to write as long as you all continue to read.

This chapter will be the long awaited battle between Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Kabuto.

**Naruto x Saeko x Saya x Yuuki**

**Gaara x Shizuka x Rika**

**Takashi x Rei**

**Kohta x Asami**

**Sasuke x Karin x…**

**(Recap)**

"I shall devour your bone and take you power for myself," Kabuto hisses at them.

"Dope Make no mistake, once I've killed Kabuto, Madara and Obito we will fight to see which one of us is the strongest," Sasuke said to his old teammate, who had a blood thirsty grin spread across his face.

"Wouldn't have it any other way teme," Naruto said in anticipation. "Here he comes," Gaara states as one of Kabuto's heads closed in on them.

Now on with the story

**(How to Slay a Dragon… of the Dead)**

The tension around the four beasts of nature was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

The eight headed serpent Kabuto hissed at the three Hokage level ninjas in distaste as they stood before the creature. Kabuto stared down at the three ninja as they each took one step towards the beast.

Kabuto began to leak out an enormous amount of Killing intent, trying to intimidate the three. While Kabuto thought that it was a good plan at first, Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke also allowed their own killing intent to slowly leak out until all three matched Kabuto's.

Naruto growled at the serpent as he tossed the Kusanagi to Sasuke who caught it without even turning away from Kabuto. Gaara allowed his sand to escape from the earth and gourd and began to pump his demonic chakra into it until it became black with a red hue surrounding it.

Saeko, Rika, Jugo, Karin and the two demon brothers Zen and Gen where all on the edge, as they waited for one of them to move.

Suddenly, Sasuke rushed towards Kabuto, ready to strike the serpent down with his sword.

Kabuto hissed again and began to flap his wings at a steady pace waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke then jumps in the air while holding Kusanagi above his head. Sasuke then surrounds himself and the sword in a blue lightning aura similar to the Raikage's Jutsu.

"Now you will die here… Kabuto," Sasuke proclaims as he vanishes in a strike of lightning. Kabuto's eyes widened for a split second before he felt one of his heads get cut off.

"**AHHHHHH,"** Kabuto roared in pain and anger as the blue lightning coursed through where his eighth head use to be.

"**You bastard… I shall kill you for that," **Kabuto raged as his large wings began beading fast and he took to the sky. Kabuto then opened one of his mouths and began shooting fireballs at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodge each fireball with ease as he flew after Kabuto. Gaara and Naruto both flew after Sasuke, deciding to be the Uchiha's back up.

Sasuke then began to shoot out bolts of lightning at the serpent that were as fast as Ai the Raikage but with less power. Seeing this Kabuto flapped his wings, unleashing a powerful wind jutsu.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa," **Kabuto roared as the technique rushes towards Sasuke. The Jutsu negated the bolts of lightning that Sasuke created before slamming right into Sasuke, destroying his lightning armor and blasting him right past Gaara and Naruto, down towards the ground below.

Naruto went through a chain of hand-seals before he spewed out a torrent of Fire from his mouth.

'**Katon: Karyū Endan,' **Naruto thought as the flames took the form of a dragon made of fire and rushed towards Kabuto. Kabuto dodges the jutsu before he began shooting bolts of lightning from four of his remaining heads at Naruto.

"**Fūton: Mugen Sajin — Daitoppa," **Gaara shouts out as the sand below him formed a Shukaku head and blasted out a huge chakra-coated wind and sand cloud. When the two attacks collided, they canceled eachother out.

Naruto then vanishes in an orange flash before appearing right above Kabuto with a red Rasengan in his left hand and a blue one in his right.

"**Take this… Rasenrengan," **Naruto said as he rams the two chakra balls into Kabuto's seventh head. Kabuto roared out in pain as Naruto blasted right through Kabuto's head.

Sasuke then appears above Kabuto's sixth head, his lightning armor once again surrounding him and the Kusanagi. Sasuke then cuts the sixth head right down the middle, splitting it in two and incinerating it with his lightning.

"**AHHHHH, I'll feast own your bones for that," **Kabuto roared out in anger as he began to generate a large ball of fire in the mouth of his fifth head.

Suddenly, Gaara's red sand engulfed Kabuto's fifth head. This canceled out the fireball and began to slowly crush the fifth head.

"**Sabaku Kyū… Say goodbye to your fifth head Yakushi," **Gaara said as the sand surrounding the fifth head explodes into a torrent of blood and gore, causing Kabuto to scream in agony.

Kabuto then flaps his wings launching a sound wave at Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto. "Your jutsu are just cheap imitations of the original, Kokuen no Tate," Sasuke said as he creates the skeleton of the Susanoo with the black rising off the ribcage.

"**Katon:****Gōkakyū no Jutsu**," Naruto said as he spews an abnormally large fire ball that races towards Kabuto. The fireball and the sound wave then collided causing a huge explosion that blasted both Naruto and Sasuke back.

Gaara who had decided to uses his sand to shield himself from the blast, began shooting a barrage of sand bullets at the dragon.

Kabuto began dodging the sand bullets by flying around at high speeds. **"Your sand won't be able to hit me, Sawarabi no Mai (Dance of the Seedling fern).**

Multiple Bone spikes extended out from his body, before launching themselves towards the ground below.

Naruto dodged each spike with ease, while Sasuke burned them with his flame control. Gaara, who was familiar with this attack created the spear of Shikaku and knocked the bone spikes away.

Gaara then grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke with his sand and hurled them into the air.

"**Ah what the hell Gaara**, you could warn us next time you do tha-, before Naruto could finish, a sea of huge bone spikes extended from the ground destroying every building in the process.

"Ah well damn… he wait, where are the girls and Jugo," Naruto asked only for Gaara to point towards a building that was just out of the bone sea's reach.

"**That was close," **Naruto heard Gin say being able to hear him clearly even from how far away they actually where. The Fox and his brother stood next to Saeko with a tail wrapped around her waist.

"Is everyone alright," he and Gaara heard Jugo asked the others. "What the fuck was that, even Kimimaro couldn't do that with his version of that jutsu," Karin said.

"Damn we are too far away." Rika said as she released that she couldn't see from that distance.

Saeko remained silent as she held Sasuke's old sword, while she tried to see where Naruto was.

The raccoon brothers also stayed silent as they watched from beside Rika.

"Don't worry about the girls, your summons and Jugo will protect them from anything that Kabuto throw at us and them," Sasuke proclaims as he stares down the dragon.

The three warriors where standing on a platform of sand as they stared down the dragon.

"Heh Heh, well if that's the case, it's time that we kick it up a notch Naruto said while activating his Rinnegan.

"**Hahahaha, so you've finally stop holding back, now I can show you my power," **Kabuto laughed.

Suddenly, Kabuto body began to grow once again. As he grew, his body started to grow more heads and about eight separate tails.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Naruto said as he, Gaara and Sasuke all watched Kabuto grow until his lower body touched the ground, destroying most of the bone spikes.

When the transformation was complete, Kabuto was as tall as a small mountain. His wings were large enough to shield his entire body and he had about twenty heads.

"This is the complete snake sage mode, Hydra mode," Sasuke said shocking Naruto and Gaara.

"Just how many more transformations does a snake sage have," Gaara asked Sasuke.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," **Kabuto roars. This roar created a huge shock wave that began destroying everything within a five mile radius.

"Fuck if we don't stop him here he will destroy everything… Sasuke, Gaara we can't hold back anymore, I'm entering Chakra mode," Naruto said as he was engulfed in red Chakra.

He grew eight tails from his tail bone as the red chakra outlined his body. Unlike his nine-tailed Chakra mode this was weaker and the form the other Jinchuuriki took once when he fought them along side Killerbee.

"**This is Jinchuuriki mode level two," **Naruto growled. 'Damn it, I haven't gained all of my powers yet I can only go eight tails in this form' Naruto thought.

"Tsk I guess I'll just use my Susanoo (**Tempestuous God of Valor)**. Once Sasuke activated his Susanoo, it seemed a little different from when he used it against Kabuto in their last battle.

Instead on only being a torso with arms and a head, it grew legs and was now as tall as a skyscraper. It had a more human look to it under the armor and it had another set of arms. Other than that it was relatively the same. It had an orb of black fames in his right hand and still wore the armor that it gains during his first battle with Kabuto.

"This is my true Susanoo, the power of my love, my anger, and all of my sorrow," Sasuke proclaims as he stood on top of the wild god of storms.

"**Hahahahahaha, you think you can defeat me with something like that… don't make me laugh," **Kabuto roared with laughter at the three godlike ninja.

"**I think you have forgotten someone Yakushi," **Gaara said as his yokai increase and his sand started turning blackish-crimson. Gaara's eyes started to turn black with yellow irises.

Gaara then grew seven tails as his sand began to gather and grow until Gaara was standing on a giant black-crimson raccoon replica of Shukaku.

Slamming his clawed hand down into the head of the Raccoon demon, Gaara unleashed an enormous wave of sand towards Kabuto, planning to crush the demon.

"**True Sand Tsunami," **Gaara roared as Kabuto rushed them. Naruto zipped through the air at speeds that surpassed Ai's dodging Kabuto. Naruto then was smacked by Kabuto left wing, which sends him flying into the few remaining bone spikes.

"This place shall be your grave," Sasuke proclaims as he meets Kabuto head on with Susanoo. The orb in Susanoo's hand transforms into the Flame control sword and the god uses it to cut throw three of Kabuto's heads.

However, this prove to be a bad idea as Kabuto grew three more heads for each head Sasuke cut off. The black flames that had stayed in the stops around the three head were still there, but they seem to not even faze the beast.

"Damn it, that was a mistake," Sasuke said as he went to cut Kabuto again. Kabuto then stops the sword by catching it in three of his heads mouths. **"Not good enough** **Sasuke-kun Hahahaha," **Kabuto states as he lifts Susanoo off the ground. **"Oh no you don't, burn motherfucker Vermilion Rasengan," **Naruto roars as he appear before between Kabuto and the Susanoo.

Naruto then uses his attack to drill throw the heads of Kabuto that held the Susanoo and a few of the other heads as well.

"**Ah, curse you NARUTO!" **Kabuto roared in pain and anger as huge bone spears extended from his torso smacking into Susanoo. Kabuto then grew more heads, giving him thirty-two in total.

Susanoo and Sasuke where sent flying back a few yards until they landed not to far from the building the girls and Jugo where standing on.

"**Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind style infinite sand storm Devastation)****!" **Gaara Proclaims as the sand raccoon starts to inhale an enormous amount of Chakra and air.

It then unhinged it jaw, allowing it to open extremely wide and unleashing an ungodly amount of Chakra powered wind.

Naruto, who had been moving through Kabuto's heads and cutting through bone spikes, was able to shield his body from the Jutsu by hiding behind one of the heads long necks.

When the Daitoppa smacked into the head of Kabuto it destroyed six out them causing the beast to roar in pain. **"AHHH… I'll devour you for that Sabaku no Gaara!" **Kabuto as he grew eighteen more heads, giving him a total of fifty.

"**Damn this is getting insane," **Naruto said to himself as he began moving on top of Kabuto's body. **'I need to find another way to kill him or this battle my never end' **the biju thought as he came to the area on Kabuto body where his wings extended from his body.

Suddenly Naruto came to a stop as a bubble of skin grew out of the hydra's body. "Well look what we have here." the bubble of flesh states in amusement as it morphs into Kabuto in his dragon sage mode.

"**Kabuto Yakushi, the game ends here by the end of this battle you shall fall to my Samehada," **Naruto proclaims as he wiped blood on a seal on his arm and the shark sword appeared.

"**Kukuku… yes I have to agree with you however, it is you who shall fall at my feet," **Yakushi said as bone spike extended from his body and two large bone spikes appeared out of the middle his hands.

What was different about these bones in his hands was the fact that they seemed to be dripping with acidic poison.

"**Now let us begin," **Kabuto said as he and Naruto jumped at each-other ready to end this battle once and for all.

**(With Jugo and the girls)**

"What the hell is thing, it's huge," Rika proclaims as the group stare in slight fear of Kabuto's final form.

"It seems that man Kabuto is truly not human… I can't even say he's a demon either," Jugo explains to the girls.

If this Kabuto is not a demon like Naruto-san, Gaara-san and Sasuke-san than what is he," Rika asked the cursed one.

"It doesn't matter what he is," Karin said grabbing the others attention. "All you need to know is that Kabuto will be killed by Naruto-san, Gaara-dono and Sasuke-kun." Karin said as she adjusts her glasses.

Suddenly the group was brought back to reality when Sasuke and Susanoo was send flying in their direction landing right in front of the building they were on.

This knocked them all off their feet and onto their faces. **"Ouch…. that hurt,"** Gin groans holding his mouth with tears in his eyes. The fox had apparently bitten his own tongue.

"**You guys alright,"** his brother asked the group being the only one who hadn't hurt himself.

"**We're good over here,"** the Saeko states while Jugo and the girls all stand up. "It would appear that Sasuke-san is alright as well," Saeko tells the other as they watch Sasuke's Susanoo stand up with him on top of it and uninjured.

'Tsk, I wasn't expecting him to man handle the Susanoo like that' Sasuke thought with an annoyed expression across his face.

'Oh well it's not like I'm even going all out anyway, and Naruto is somewhere on his body so it won't be long before we win.'

"Hey, Sasuke… would you like to use the curse seal yet," Jugo asks his leader gaining his attention.

"That won't be necessary Jugo… Kabuto is still not strong enough to beat any of us," Sasuke proclaims as his Susanoo walks towards the battlefield.

As he walked towards the battle, he watched as Gaara fought Kabuto's body. 'Gaara seems to be way stronger than he was at the summit, not surprising since he became a demon like the idiot and I.'

"This thought seemed to cause Sasuke to grin as his E.M.S tomoe began to spin. "I guess I should get ready to end this," Sasuke states as lightning began to crackle in his hand and a huge dark cloud appeared upon the area.

"The jutsu I will kill you with has only been seen and used against one person since the day I created it… you should be grateful that I choose to kill a weakling like you with this technique," Sasuke said as black markings spread across his body.

The lightning that he held in his hand start to change color from a bluish-white ball of lightning into a pitch black ball of destruction. The chirping sound that the jutsu gave off started to sound more like a lions roar.

The clouds above the area began to spark as black lightning coursed though the heavens. **'Dope, I hope you can get away before I gather enough chakra to destroy him with this' **Sasuke thought as he continued to pump chakra into the Kirin.

Gaara appeared beside Sasuke upon the Susanoo while his sand Raccoon fought Kabuto's body. Casting a quick glance at Sasuke, Gaara gives Sasuke a nod telling him that he knew what the Uchiha was planning.

Sasuke nods back at Gaara before placing all of his focus on his task.

**(With Naruto and Kabuto)**

Naruto swung the Samehada at Kabuto hoping to shave the white skin from Kabuto's body. Kabuto blocks the attack with his bone blade. Kabuto had for a spilt second grinned at this. However this proved to be a bad idea as he ended up paying for it when the spikes-scales from the sword expended towards him.

"AHHHHH," Kabuto screamed in agony as the spike-scales pierced his chest and right eye.

"**You let your guard down Kabuto… a foolish mistake," **Naruto said as he vanished from in front of Yakushi.

Kabuto eyes once again grew wide and a horrified lookspread across his face as he suddenly, felt Naruto's demonic signature appear right behind him and the fact that Naruto's demonic pressure had descended upon him.

"**This is the end Kabuto," **Naruto said as he skewered Kabuto with Samehada. Kabuto's mouth opened as he out a soundless scream.

End

And there you have it people. Chapter 12 is finish.

Will this be the end of Kabuto will Sasuke use the Kirin to destroy the main body.

Find out in the next chapter of Naruto locked in the undead Apocalypse.

Juubi out


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto Locked in the Undead Apocalypse Chapter 13**

Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Chapter 13 of Naruto and Gaara locked in the Undead Apocalypse.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

(Previously)

Naruto swung the Samehada at Kabuto hoping to shave the white skin from Kabuto's body. Kabuto blocks the attack with his bone blade. Kabuto had for a spilt second grinned at this. However this proved to be a bad idea as he ended up paying for it when the spikes-scales from the sword expended towards him.

"AHHHHH," Kabuto screamed in agony as the spike-scales pierced his chest and right eye.

"You let your guard down Kabuto… a foolish mistake," Naruto said as he vanished from in front of Yakushi.

Kabuto eyes once again grew wide and a horrified look spread across his face as he suddenly, felt Naruto's demonic signature appear right behind him and the fact that Naruto's demonic pressure had descended upon him.

"This is the end Kabuto," Naruto said as he skewered Kabuto with Samehada. Kabuto's mouth opened as he out a soundless scream.

**Chapter 13**

Naruto violently rips Samehada out of Kabuto's body, which cause gallons of blood to come gushing out of his body. Kabuto then took a step towards to edge of his dragon body. "Damn you… Naruto… Namikaze." Kabuto grunted out as he fell off the body.

"That's one down, only two more to go." Naruto said to himself as he seals Samehada and starts to walk back to the others.

As Kabuto fell towards the ground head first, a sinister grin spread across his face as he does a hand-seal. 'You may have won this battle however, I will take your precious sword woman away from you.

Suddenly, the Dragons body started to shake and began to break apart. "So I guess I won't have to take care of the body after all… wait I sense dark chakra within those cracks." Naruto looked through the cracks only to be startled when zombies started breaking out of the body and rushed him.

"What the fuck!" Naruto exclaims as he began ducking and dodging the incredibly fast attacks of the horde.

Naruto then jumps back and activated the Rinnegan as they charged at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked Gaara as they watch Kabuto's body start to crack and a huge wave of the undead began to climbing out of it. "We need to kill them stop this!" Gaara roared as he started to create a giant Biju bomb.

The remaining heads of the Dragon started to create a giant chakra ball. Naruto who was still fighting on the back of the dragon could feel the Dark chakra start gather into a giant ball of death.

"**KURO-KIRIN, BEGONE WITH THE THUNDER CLAP!" "Tailed Beast Wave!" Both Sasuke and Gaara roared as they fired there attacks right as dragon unleashed his own. The Biju wave and the dragon blast collided with each other and started an unstable power struggle. **

'Shit, that's way too much power I need to make sure that the twins get the girls out of here.' Naruto thought as he used the Hiraishin no Jutsu to appear right before the girls and the twins.

**The Black lighting dragon shoot down from the sky and descended upon the dragon's body. Once it hit, it literally exploded quickly vaporizing all the zombies within the vicinity and but for some reason wasn't destroying the body.**

"**Gin, Zen, Jugo I want you to take the girls and get them the hell out of there right now!" Naruto roared as nine tails. **

"**Holy Shit that's not a good sign at all, we have to go right now." Zen said getting an ok from Gin.**

"Naruto, what the hell is going on, what the fuck is that thing up there?!" Rika asked the Daiyokai standing before her and the others.

"**This entire area is going to become a gigantic crater." **Naruto said as he clapped his hand together, shocking the twins and confusing the others.

"Wait want are you doing, is this another jutsu of yours?" Saeko asked the Demon only to be shocked by what she saw in Naruto's hand.

"**Oh god he's going to use that we really have to go right now!" Zen yells out as he and his brother.**

"Wait a second you plan to use Chibaku Tensei here of all places what's just plain insane!" Karin proclaimed as Naruto's yokai started to condense the black void in his hand.

"If you use that, there will be nothing left of this part of town." Jugo states as he lifts Karin up over his shoulders much to her displeasure.

"**Just get the hell out of here already!" Naruto roared as they all vanished. After they were gone, Naruto appeared right beside Gaara and Sasuke.**

"**Gaara, Sasuke get back... this jutsu will finish it." Naruto said as he hurled the black ball right at the center of Gaara and the Dragon's blast.**

"**Chibaku Tensei" Naruto states as the dark void began to absorb and attract everything within a certain range including the ground and the Dragon's body, then it compressed everything together until it became a large ball of earth and a prison for the dragon's body.**

'And now to compress it into nothing.' Naruto thought as the ball of earth started to condense until it was no bigger than a gain of sand.

Naruto then burned it to a crisp with his yokai. "It's over," Gaara said as they descended towards the ground. Sasuke's Susanoo disappeared and Gaara's sand demon turned back into sand and returned to Gaara's gourd.

As they all touch down Naruto's chakra mode finally dispersed and he fell only to be caught by Saeko. Gaara who had also used most of his chakra began to stumble until Rika helped him stand straight.

"Do you always have to overdo it?" Saeko asked her guardian who had his head resting in her cleavage. "Well I guess it's alright as long as you don't die on me." Saeko said as she stroked his ears.

Hey… didn't I tell Zen and Gin to get you girls out of here?" Naruto asked in between breathes as Saeko smiled down at him. "Did you really think that I would just leave without you again?" She asked getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"Are you alright Gaara, that sure was an intense battle… have all your battles been like this before coming here?" Rika asked the raccoon demon who just snorted in amusement.

"Sasuke-kun are you injured?" Karin asked the Uchiha as she checked him over. "I'm alright... I didn't use that much chakra." Sasuke told her which was technically true since he does have as much as Naruto and Gaara and so made sure not to overdo it and have to suffer chakra exhaustion or use the curse mark.

"Well now that that's over... I think it would be best if we head towards Saya-san's place." Rika suggested as to them. "Sasuke-san will you guys be tagging along with us?" Rika asked getting Naruto and Gaara's attention.

"No... I'm afraid that this is where we part ways for now." Sasuke told them as he, Karin and Jugo got ready to leave. "We already have a place to stay however we will meet again." Jugo told them.

"Naruto I will say this once, don't lose to anyone until the day we can finally fight, I don't need you dying before I prove to you who the strongest warrior." Sasuke states and with that they disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

'Don't worry Sasuke I will not lose to anyone so, you better not lose either.' "Let go, I think we've kept the others waiting long enough." Naruto said.

**(With Obito)**

The former leader of the Akatsuki stared at the giant canyon left behind by the Chibaku Tensei in amusement. He found himself impressed by the three godlike ninja's power.

"Yes they're power is growing exponentially, soon we will have enough power from those three fools and enough human souls to complete the true resurrection." The evil Uchiha said to himself as he starts a chain of head seals.

"**Death art: Kuroshinju no Kyūshū"** (Black Pearl absorption) Obito states as the air around the area began to turn black and started to merge together creating a black shard of a pearl. Yes there it is a piece of the lord of slaughters pearl." Obito states as the pearl floats towards him.

"**Only thirty more pieces left until we can complete the ritual now." Madara proclaims as he appears beside Obito. "They have no idea that by using chakra and killing Kabuto that they are helping us."**

"Yes the undead are merely cages for the human souls that once belonged to that body, by destroying the undead they are corrupting those captured souls." Obito said with an amusing look on his face.

"The other method of soul corruption would have taken years to complete with the amount of souls we need to collect, with this however by doing this method not only will we complete this sooner than we had originally planned but, those three are the one who had all this possible.

"**Keep on fighting Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara and when I become the god of this dimension you can see your love ones alive once again.**

"And I shall rule this world." Obito said as the two evil Uchiha vanished.

**(The Takagi estate the next morning)**

"Ta… Takashi…" Rei whispers out with in fear as her eyes that were sparkling with unshed tear stared into his. "Rei…" Takashi said as he look at her with pity in his eyes.

Suddenly, the object of Rei's terror made her presence known, staring down at her prey with one on the most sadistic smiles that the two lovers had ever seen.

"Ready or not her I come, don't let her escape Komuro." Shizuka commands as she held up her hands that seemed to have kind of liquid dripping from them. Gaara watched the scene in amusement as the high school girl coward in fear from the nurse.

"It's going to hurt." Rei whined which caused both Gaara and Shizuka to grin. "Only a little," Shizuka said as Takashi made Rei lay on her front and Shizuka slowly reach down for the girl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rei screamed as the nurse rubbed the medicine on her back.

When you fell from the car you hit your back, so we need to spread some ointment or it'll get a lot worse…" The nurse said as she giggled at the girl who was yelling ouch while squeezing Takashi's legs.

'And I thought that Naruto was a crybaby when it came to hospitals, nurses and doctors.' Gaara thought while chuckling at the girl's misfortune.

The group had arrive at Saya's house sometime last night and had literally passed out at the front door. The girls had all almost had a heart attack until Saya's mom and Shizuka checked them only to find out that they passed out from exhaustion.

The next morning Gaara had been the first of the two to awaken early only to find that he had been alone and that a bath had been prepared for him. Apparently, Shizuka had run the bath for him and left him some instructions on how to use it.

After he was finished bathing, he pulled out a red T-shirt and a pair of brown shorts from one of his scrolls to wear and then left the room to go find Shizuka. So hear he was standing in Rei's room watching the surprisingly sadistic nurse work her magic fingers on Rei's injured back.

"Ha-ha-ha did that burn that was my special formula." Shizuka said with pride as she what over to Gaara.

"That was very entertaining to watch, do you think you can do that to Naruto… hearing him scream in terror as you apply the medicine would be light music to my ears." Gaara said causing Shizuka to giggle at him as the left the room and began to walk down the hall.

My Boobs are killing me because you used them to balance an AK4, NOW GET OUT!" Rei screamed as Komuro ran out the room. After catching his breath Takashi just shrugged his shoulders at them.

"Whatever she loved it." Komuro said much to Gaara's and Shizuka's amusement. "Those two are so lovey-dovey." Shizuka said as she and Gaara continued back to his room.

"I believe it would be best to give them some alone time so they can get "reacquainted" with each other my dear." Gaara said causing Shizuka to erupt in a fit of giggles much to Komuro embarrassment.

"You guys suck!" Takashi proclaimed much to the couple's amusement as they entered Gaara's room.

**(Naruto's room)**

"I get it already, your always right ALWAYS! *BANG*" Saya yelled as she slammed her door behind her. The loud bang startled Naruto causing him to jump in surprise. "What the hell… was that Saya?" "Uh Naruto… I'm I forgot this is where you were sleeping in there."

"Saya-chan what's wrong, who were you yelling at?" Naruto asked as he got out of the bed. Saya suddenly started blushing in embarrassment as she noticed that he wasn't wearing a short or pants for that matter.

"Don't worry about that, it's not I would like to talk about now." Takagi said to herself, low enough to where she "thought" Naruto wouldn't hear her.

"So are you hungry, what would you like to eat for breakfast?" Saya asked as she walked to the door. "I will eat anything you cook for me so why don't you decide." Naruto said as he gave her a smile which caused her cheeks to heat up.

"Thank you Saya." Naruto said as she opens the door to leave. Before she could walk out the door though there standing in her way holding a plate of food and wearing an apron over a long sleeved blouse and a short skirt.

"Oh hi Saya is Naruto awake I brought him some breakfast." She said as they both heard a loud growl, letting the girls know just how hungry Naruto actually was. "Good morning Naru-baby I made you some breakfast."

"Good morning Yuuki how are you this morning." Naruto asked as he gave her a happy grin. "Well I'm alright now that you're here in bed and not out there fighting that snake-thing." Yuuki said as she sat down by on the bed beside him.

"You don't have to worry about me going off to fight until Obito or Madara so up so we can spend time together." Naruto said knowing that Yuuki was planning to cling to him.

"Saya I'm going to need a lot of energy to replenish the chakra I used last night… I'm looking forward to your cooking." Naruto said as he gave Saya one of his trademark foxlike grins.

"I'll hold you to that Naruto." Saya said as she left the room a little happier then when she had the argument with her mother earlier.

"Ok now that she is gone it's time that I change into the prepare attire for to properly serve my prince." Yuuki said as she places the plate of food on the nightstand next to the bed.

Yuuki then takes off the apron she was wearing and then started to take off her blouse and skirt before putting back on the apron.

"Yuuki… what are you doing?" Naruto asked as his tail started to wag back and forth in excitement. Yuuki giggled at how excited Naruto was seeing her in nothing but a black bra and panty set wearing an apron.

"Now then get back in bed." Yuuki commanded in a seductive tone of voice. Naruto was already in bed by the time she had finished her sentence. Yuuki then climbed onto the bed and straddled Naruto.

Next Yuuki picked the plate back up and a fork. "The meal I have prepare this morning is a western-style Pancake breakfast with eggs, three sausages and two hash browns." Yuuki said as she takes the fork and uses it to cut up the pancakes.

"Ah… that looks really good what is that stuff dripping from the pancakes?" Naruto asked her as she holds the pancake to his mouth. "Its syrup, it makes your pancakes taste really good… here just try it." Yuuki said as she starts feeding Naruto.

**(Elsewhere within the house)**

"Hey that's a real gun isn't… a kid like you shouldn't be playing It." Some old guy said to Kohta who was working on his gun. "Huh… you think I'm playing?" Kohta asked confused.

"Is that all you wanted to say Matsudo-san." Saya said as she walked in to the garage with a tray of food in her hand. "Oh Takagi-sama, I was just going to let you know that… I finished the tune up on the Humvee that you came here in." Matsudo said as he started to sweat.

Matsudo always felt a little intimidated around Saya because of how condescending her personality naturally was to other people. This of course irritated Saya to no end and she made this clear on several occasions.

"Thank you… that will be all.' Saya said dismissing the guy much to his relief. "Wow you really are treated like a princess." Kohta said causing Saya to roll her eyes.

"You're the last person I want to hear that from… more importantly, I came here to tell you we'll be having a group meeting soon so you should hurry up with that because we will be heading out soon." Saya said a confused look from her group gun specialist.

"Why is that Takagi?" Kohta asked the princess. "This is a fortress-mansion so shouldn't we be safe… beside both Naruto and Gaara are here protecting us." Kohta states causing Saya to sigh in annoyance.

"Haven't you thought about how hard it is to secure electricity and water? Isn't that something they teach you in elementary school?" Saya asked sarcastically causing Kohta to sweat a little.

"Uh so what are you trying to say?" Kohta asked much to Saya's annoyance. "The only reason that huge network was able to operate continuously was because, countless specialists could go to work every day without worrying about the possibility of being eating by the undead." Saya told the gun otaku.

"So do me a favor and tell the others to meet us in Naruto's room in one hour." Saya said as she left to go deliver Naruto his food.

**(One hour later)**

"So do you have any way that would help you fining this Madara persons base of operations." Rika as the others all gave her a weird look.

"Unfortunately even if we did we would not be able to find Madara and Obito's hideout we wouldn't be able to make a move against them." Gaara said as he rubbed his temple.

"Maybe, not by yourself maybe, but what if you had an army to back you up?" Rika asked the former Kazekage who gave her a blank stare.

"All that would do is needlessly sending hundreds of people to their deaths, no matter how many human's with guns there are, they wouldn't last longer than twenty seconds at best." Naruto said shocking Rika and causing the others to flinch.

"You didn't know this but, before those two came to Japan we went to war against him and we had the might of Five Great Nations militaries and a lesser sixth nations as well against two Uchiha and Kabuto with their army of the undead." Naruto explained to the others.

"Even though we were able to stop the army without losing more than a thousand soldiers… when Madara entered the battle he single-handedly wiped-out everyone except for Naruto and I, we are literally the last of our race. "Gaara finished explaining.

"Now that we have established the fact that looking for one cause of all this, we need to discuss where we will be heading after we leave here." Saya said as she stare out the window of the room.

"While that's all well and good… why do we all have to talk about this while I'm laying here naked?" Rei asked embarrassed that the only thing keeping them from seeing everything was the blanket she was under.

"You can barely even move… there's not much we can do while you're like this." Takashi explains to Rei.

"By the way, have you noticed that it's gotten worse out there?" Saya said Kohta used some binoculars to get a good look at the hordes in the streets.

"It's like s whole other world out there and I can tell just by look that those are the more abnormal types out there." Naruto said as we also looked out the window.

"What's really amazing though is how your parents are handling things." Komuro said much to Saya's annoyance something Naruto instantly noticed.

"Oh yeah, they're amazing…" Saya said sarcastically, much to the others shock. They sure acted quickly just to secure the house, their subordinates and the other members of the family as soon as they noticed something was wrong… except for me." Saya said as tears began to stream down her face.

Saya you should badmouth your parents especially considering how thing have been going lately." Naruto said as he wondered if this had something to do with what had happened earlier.

"Saya you have to realize just how rough it has been for everyone." Komuro said which only succeeded in adding fuel to the fire.

"That sounds just like something my mother would say!" Saya snapped back at Komuro. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from my mom and dad… they believed I had no chance of surviving so they just gave up immediately!" Saya proclaimed only for Naruto to shout enough causing everyone expect Gaara to flinch as Naruto turned to Saya and placed his hands on her shoulders. This made Saya close her mouth and look Naruto in the eye.

"Saya right now everyone is having a hard time… they have no idea if their families are alive are not, so you are a little better off than they are." Naruto told her while also giving her a look that said he would talk to her later when they have to chance to be alone.

"Okay, I understand." Saya said as she rested her head on Naruto's chest for a few seconds. "Are you alright now Saya?" Naruto asked the girl as she took off her glasses to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Yeah I'm alright, now let's get back to the matter at head." She said as she places her glasses back on.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of cars entering the estate and looked towards Saya wondering what was going on. "We need to go right know." She told the others who stared at her in confusion before following after her.

"He's back, the Don of this Prefecture's ultranationalist organization, the man who determines what's right and wrong… Souichiro Takagi, my father." Saya explains as they all walk outside.

"Hey look there in that cage, they were able to catch one of them." Kohta said as they watch Saya's dad as the man explained to the crowd on people that the zombie was a man who had been his friend for the past twenty-five years and how he had gotten bitten when he had try recuing a junior officer.

"The man then went on to explain that the person was no longer human after being turned and then cuts its head off with a sword. He then tells them that this is what they had to except from now on and that if they hoped to survive then they must fight.

The man then looks towards Saya and glares at the girl. Seeing this Naruto moved to stand beside her and glared back at the man as if daring him to say something.

Saya's father then walks over to them and his gazed seemed to harden as Saya grabbed Naruto's hand. "So Saya made introducing me to your friend here." Souichiro commanded as all the others with the exception of Rika, Gaara, and Saya all took a few steps bad.

They all knew what was going to most likely happen, they saw the man glare at Saya and they knew how Naruto would take it even knowing that the man was Saya's father.

It didn't matter since Saya someone important to Naruto and he beat and most likely kill anyone who harmed anyone he considered precious.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I am the leader of this group." Naruto said causing the man to turn his attention away from his daughter.

"I was speaking to my daughter so hold your tongue child." Souichiro commanded which caused the others to flinch and look towards Naruto who's eyes turned blood red.

"**I don't give two shits who you are and who you were talking to ningen." Naruto said using his demonic voice, causing Souichiro to jump back.**

"What the hell, Saya get away from him right now… just what are boy?" the man unsheathes his sword and gets ready to attack as soon as the boy tried anything.

"Daddy lower your sword right now." Saya said causing her dad to stare at her in disbelieve. "Hey boss what's going on why are you pointing that sword at a child." One of the man lackeys asked as they all got involved.

"If I was you were you I won't leave now or else we will have to hurt you." Gaara said as his tailed became visible and his eyes turned red as well. Scaring the men.

"What the hell… there not human… then what are they… they must be with them." The lackey all said as they pulled out guns and pointed them at the two devils.

"Saya what have you brought home with you." Souichiro asked Saya who looked like she was irritated.

"He's her boyfriend dear." Yuriko Takagi said as she made her presence known to the others. Saya had a light blush on her face as she gave her mother a surprised look.

"Yuriko what are you saying, you see that these two boys are obviously not human." Souichiro said much to Naruto and Gaara's annoyance.

"Yes I am well aware of that, after all I've seen everything when they recued our daughter from a creature that seemed to be commanding "them." Yuriko explained causing the Souichiro and his lackeys to stare at Naruto with wide-eyes.

"Is this true boy?" Souichiro asked Naruto whose eyes turned into the Rinnegan and his ears and tails became visible, much to the man's shock.

"Yes, your daughter is very important to me and my brother as are the rest of this group." Naruto states causing Saeko and Yuuki to blush and the others to move to stand beside the two demigods.

"That's right daddy Naruto is the one who has been protecting me since this bullshit began… he was doing your job."

"I see, boys lower your weapons… these two are our honored guests some they must be treated with the utmost respect." Souichiro said as the lackeys all reluctantly lower their guns.

"Now then Naruto-kun was it, would you please come with me." Yuriko asked Naruto who looked at Saya.

"Go ahead me and the others will be waiting for you." Saya said as she let go of his hand. Naruto kissed her on the forehead much to her embarrassment and after kissing Saeko and Yuuki he left with Yuriko so they could talk.

"Miss Busujima, please come with me." Souichiro said as they walked to his private dojo. "Man… that was a close one, for a minute there I really thought Naruto was going to kill your old man Takagi" Komuro said getting a nod from the others.

"Naruto wouldn't have killed the man, just beat some fear into him." Gaara said causing the others to gain a sweat drop on their heads.

**(Naruto and Yuriko)**

"Please have a seat Naruto-kun." Yuriko said as she pointed to the chair in front of her desk. With a subtle replay of yes ma'am Naruto sat down in the chair which caused Yuriko to give Naruto a sincere smile.

"What is it that you wish to discuss Yuriko-san?" Naruto asked as he gave the woman a blank stare. Naruto decided that it was best not to treat her like an enemy and be at least civil with her.

"I wanted to thank you for getting my daughter home safely." Yuriko said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes however, you do realize that she won't stay with you here?" Naruto asked the woman who just sighed as she knew this was true.

"Seeing how attached to you she is and how much she means to you and your group according to Komuro-kun… I've realized that she would leave just as soon as you walk right out the cage." Yuriko states as Naruto just waited for her to get to the point.

"So what I want to know is… what was that thing that you fought the other day?" Yuriko asked the demon prince who stood up and moved towards the window. "That thing was a man who had tormented me for many a years." Naruto explained to the woman who stared at him in surprise.

"Kabuto Yakushi a cursed ningen who was once the right hand man of a man named Orochimaru and also one of the people responsible for this outbreak." Naruto told her.

"He was the one who unleashed this plague on the world?" She asked only to flinch when Naruto turned to look her in the eye with his Rinnegan.

"If it wasn't for him the man who started all this would not have comeback as an immortal zombie and unleashed this plague on us and you." Naruto states as he headed to the door.

"Before I go I will let you know this… no who comes for us, no matter how any of them we have to kill, know that your daughter will live well past everyone who will die and that includes you and your husband."

End

Well there you have it chapter 13 is finally finished and Kabuto is truly dead this time.

Madara and Obito's plan seems to be on course and Naruto was just a few seconds away from kicking Souichiro's ass.

Know that all that is out of the way what will happen next and where the hell has Sasuke Karin and Jugo run off to.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of Naruto locked in the undead Apocalypse.

Juubi out


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto locked in the undead Apocalypse Chapter 14**

The month of August has past and that means two of those series I've worked on that mouth will be on hold until the next month.

This chapter is rated M for obsessive violence, blood, gore, foul language and just a few sexual themes here at there.

Reader discretion is advised.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

**(Previously)**

"Seeing how attached to you she is and how much she means to you and your group according to Komuro-kun… I've realized that she would leave just as soon as you walk right out the cage." Yuriko states as Naruto just waited for her to get to the point.

"So what I want to know is… what was that thing that you fought the other day?" Yuriko asked the demon prince who stood up and moved towards the window. "That thing was a man who had tormented me for many a years." Naruto explained to the woman who stared at him in surprise.

"Kabuto Yakushi a cursed ningen who was once the right hand man of a man named Orochimaru and also one of the people responsible for this outbreak." Naruto told her.

"He was the one who unleashed this plague on the world?" She asked only to flinch when Naruto turned to look her in the eye with his Rinnegan.

"If it wasn't for him the man who started all this would not have comeback as an immortal zombie and unleashed this plague on us and you." Naruto states as he headed to the door.

"Before I go I will let you know this… no who comes for us, no matter how any of them we have to kill, know that your daughter will live well past everyone who will die and that includes you and your husband."

**What truly makes the world's greatest aphrodisiacs**

"AHH!" both Taniuchi and Kawamoto exclaimed in ecstasy as Tsunoda and Miura fucked the two girls from behind.

Miura grabs Taniuchi's breast from behind fondling them and started pinching her nibbles as he continued to thrust is dick into her.

*Moan* "You're… ah… being too… oh… rough Miura-kun AH!" Taniuchi exclaimed as she tried her best to meet all of the boy's thrusts.

*Grunt* "You're so tight and warm inside Taniuchi." said as he thrusts into her one last time causing her to scream as she reaches her climax causing the boy to emptied his load into her and groan out in satisfaction.

Tsunoda turned Kawamoto around, lifted her up and played her on one of the seats with her naked lower body in the air.

Tsunoda then thrusts into her. "AH… Tsunoda… Yes… MM… So good!" Kawamoto exclaimed as she wrapped her legs around the boy's waist.

Tsunoda then started to fuck her into the chair, holding on to the two arm rest so to help steady himself.

*Groans* 'Damn this bitch is so fucking tight, it feels like she is going to make me bust a nut soon.' The punk that tried to start a fight with Komuro thought.

While this was going on in the back of the bus Shido sat at the front watching his students with a sadistic grin plastered upon his face and an evil gleam in his eye.

*Sigh* "There is no better aphrodisiac than fear." Shido said to himself as he walked Tsunoda and Miura switch partners.

Suddenly, Shido was brought out of his musing by his phone ringing. "This is Koichi Shido speaking." The teacher said answering the phone.

"Ah... yes Kurokami-kun… yes… ah thank you." Shido said as he hung up the phone.

Shido then stood up and moved to the back of the bus. "Everyone your attention please!" Shido said as his students all stop what they were doing.

"I'm afraid that for now playtime is over." Shido said causing the students to all get dressed.

"Now then I have news from our heroic friend who went out on his own Kurokami-kun." Shido said.

"We'll be welcoming a group of refugees!" Shido informed his students.

"They are a rather large group, however as the teacher who is supposed to be guiding you all there's something I've been worried about!" he said confusing the horny teens.

"Unlike when we were at school, I am encouraging you all to love freely now, why is that?

"It's because I've determined that you are all qualified to do."

"So I take great pride in being the teacher of this group of wonderful students." Shido said causing both Taniuchi and Kawamoto to blush and smile happily at each other.

Although these two just had sex with Miura and Tsunoda who they really wanted more than anyone was their teacher Koichi Shido.

Please look outside, gaze upon this pitiful situation!" Shido said pointing to the zombies wandering the streets.

"This tainted world is about to perish because of its sin." Koichi Shido said.

"However that's not the case with you my students." Shido starts.

"You who are unspoiled and untainted, you're the angels who will bear the new world." Shido proclaimed.

"And I am just the blemished adult who is nothing like you, I've sinned and lived in darkness." Shido said as tears fell from his eyes. (This bastard's good)

"I… *sob*… I'm hoping to cleanse all of the sins that I've committed by being with you!" The man said as his speeches seemed to twist and corrupt the mind of his students.

"Please my children show me the way and let me see the new world beyond this chaos!"

I am happy to take on the burden of being our leader! Now our hearts as one we can only overcome this crisis with strength as a group!"

"Let's build a new world together with just us and continue to grow closer!" Shido said as the students all started clapping.

"Just stop it already!" Yamada exclaims being the only one who was not corrupted by Shido's speeches.

Shido who as basking in the corruption of his students glared at the boy from the corner of his left eye.

"Is there something the matter Yamada-kun." Shido asked the boy, while doing an impressive job of not letting it show in his tone.

"All this talk about this new world or whatever is just weird." The boy said.

"Oh is that so." Shido said as the look on his face turned sinister.

"I could care less about that stuff, all I want to do is find out if my family is still alive!"

"Family? Who gives a shit about them?!" Tsunoda said as he pulled Kawamoto close to him.

"You've just been quietly sitting this whole time! Why haven't you been helping us run a train on these two girls?!" Tsunoda asked as he started stripping Kawamoto of her clothes.

Besides why would you even want to go back to your parents, when Shido-sensei allows us to do whatever we want? The boy asked as Taniuchi walked over and began making out with Kawamoto.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about; it's weird! I want to see my mom and dad!" Yamada proclaimed as Kawamoto started to eat Taniuchi out causing the girl to moan out in ecstasy.

*Sigh* "What a predicament, now then what should we do with you… I just don't know." Shido said with a look on disdain on his face.

"Everything he says is corrupt. Should we return him to the world that is trying to rob us of our freedom?" Shido asked his students.

"Or should we direct him along the right path so that he may find salvation?!"

"Let's kick his ass out and leave him on his own!" Tsunoda suggested as the others began to chant "Kick him out" (With the exception of Taniuchi and Kawamoto of course)

Tsunoda then tosses Yamada off of the bus while ignoring the boy's protests. Once outside he is then surrounded by hordes of the undead and devoured.

And as this went on outside, Shido was enjoying himself as Taniuchi sucked him off while Kawamoto eat her out and the others all cheered the man on.

**(Takagi Manor) **

"How many time do I have to tell you to get you to understand?" Saya asked the people that came to her mansion with her father.

"Killing pandemic? That complete bullshit, the government is using that as an excuse for failing to figure out why dead bodies are attacking people!" Saya explained to these delusional people.

"Do you expect us to believe that all of those people are dead? Don't be ridiculous!" some guy that was apart of the delusional group said.

"It has to be some form of disease… some kind of infection!" the guy said. "That's right there is no way that this could be happening without a reason." A woman said finding the balls to speak after the guy standing next to her.

"Well of course there is a fucking reason, but none of us around here are going to find it out!" Saya exclaimed even though she knew part of the real reason already.

"Unless by chance you're some well-renowned prized winning research scientist with access to a lab!"

"And even if you are do you think any of us have time to wait until your research is completed?!" Saya asked putting the dumbasses in their place.

"Well… that's just uh." The woman said not being able to make an argument to Saya's point.

Takashi and Kohta who was standing right behind her had to admit that they were enjoying Saya talk down to these ignorant people that would never learn to real truth as to why things where this bad.

"We have to concentrate on surviving and that's all, try not to get eaten!" Saya said getting ready to shut these fools down.

"I can't believe this mob's incompetence, did any of you listen to a word my father said?!" the demon lover asked.

Suddenly, something dawned on the woman that Saya just chewed out and she found the strength to bite back.

"Oh I see so that's the point you are really trying to make isn't it? I was wondering why high school kids where flashing guns like they were cops." The stupid woman said confusing Saya, Komuro and Kohta.

"After all that's is what you are after, you're just saying that you are going to protected us when all you are trying to do is control us with violence." The woman said.

"How dare you when there are so many people suffering in other Asian countries." The woman said.

"What does global suffering have to do with this situation?" Saya asked as the woman turned to the others in her group.

"You just listen to me everybody, the one who is trying to turn us into murderers no who is forcing us to be murderers is that man's daughter who says yes to killing."

"I'm sorry but what the hell are you talking about lady." Komuro asked surprising Saya.

"You're just a bunch of kids shut up." One of the men in the group said.

"Fuck you asshole we have just as much say as the rest of you in this bullshit!" Komuro exclaimed hating when grownups think they know everything.

"Nonsense! Adults are making decisions from now on, not those pigs of exploited classes or some high school kids." The woman said who by now, had a twisted looked on her face that made her uglier than she already was.

"Who are intoxicated by their violent power." She said getting the people behind her to shout out in protest.

"We absolutely repudiate violent dominance!" the woman said as the people all shouted in agreement.

"**SILENCE FOOL!" a deep and demonic voice exclaimed causing the group of extremist to shut their mouths.**

Saya, Komuro and Kohta all stepped to the side as Gaara in all his demon glory entered the tent that they were in.

The group all stared at Gaara in horror as they took in his appearance. A car size brown tanuki that had eight tails, blood-red soulless eyes and a mouth large enough to bite a human in two.

Standing on both sides of Gaara was Rika and Shizuka who had sweat droplets on the side of their heads.

"**I've had enough of listening to your stupid and delusional speeches human!" The demon said while glaring at the group causing them to cower in fear.**

"**Saya, Komuro, and Kohta its best that you leave these fools to their deaths, people like them who refuse to listen to those that have been out there fighting for their lives deserve to learn their lesson the hard way." Gaara said as he transformed back into his half breed human form.**

"What the hell are you?" one of the guys in the group asked as the others all shook in fear.

"It's none of your concern mortal." Gaara said as he led his group of companions out of the tent and back towards the house where Naruto was.

"So what have you guys been doing? Naruto asked as he noticed the annoyed look on Saya's face and an umbrella above her head as it was raining.

"We just tried to talk some common sense into some people who were convinced that this was some kind of disease pandemic." Kohta said.

"That woman was a fucking Nazi, I talked to her only because she was talking bad about my father but it was pointless!" Saya said as Naruto walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are they crazy? Have they seen what's been happening out there?" Komuro asked causing Rika to shake her head.

"Those people can see the truth even when they are right before their every eyes." Rika said.

"I kind of see how they feel at this moment." Kohta said. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me you fatass?!" Saya exclaimed as Naruto held her back from possibly punching their marksman.

"Wait that's not what I'm doing!" Kohta said as he had sweat rolling down his head.

"What he means is that people have the tendency to ignore what they see." Kohta said causing Saya to stop squirming.

"No one wants to be denied that's why most of the people wouldn't do anything even though they know something, it's just human nature." Kohta explained.

"You can't deny that there is a shift happening in this DE factual survivor colony." Saya said.

"Well yeah but in that kind of situation a person's first reaction is to deny it." Rika said. "They don't face reality because it is too much for them to handle." She explained.

"If they don't admit to change then they don't have to admit their mistakes or idiocy." Saya said.

"Well of course, ignoring our mistakes and humiliations, how do you think why get through high school." Kohta explains.

"Hm very breakfast club of you chubby." Saya said as she calmed down.

*Amused chuckle* "I see well it seems that human from every timeline go through some of the same troubles that we did win we first became ninja's." Naruto said.

*Amused chuckle* "However we all had to abandon that train of thought or risk getting ourselves and our teammates either killed or captured by the enemy." Gaara said.

"And that is precisely why you two are our group's leaders." Saya said getting a nod from Kohta, Komuro, Shizuka and Rika.

"Huh?" was Naruto's response.

**(With Saeko and Souichiro)**

Souichiro and Saeko were sitting in the Takagi dojo discussing her inheritance.

"What do you think it is?" Souichiro asked Saeko who was holding a long sword in her hands.

"I've heard the rumor that master Busujima believes that his daughter is the swordswoman and that the daughter is every bit as skilled as Sayako Chiba." Souichiro said.

"Pure and graceful, that daughter must be you." the man said as Saeko studied the sword.

"Go on and unsheathe it, you are worthy and will not stain its power." Souichiro reassured the girl.

Once Saeko unsheathe the sword she was blown away by its magnificence. "This is an extremely rare sword with only a slight curve.

"Do you see it?" Souichiro asked.

"This is a double edge Kogarasuzukuri, I think this is the Murata sword." Saeko said.

"Hm, I live up to my expectations, it was during the Meiji era. Major General Murata who was known for the Murata Rifle had it forged at Tokyo artillery factory" The man said.

"It was stated that he once slashed a pig skull in two with getting so much as a scratch on its blade." Souichiro said.

"It was the width of the blade." Saeko said as she placed the sword down on the floor.

"This sword is yours from now on." The man said shocking Saeko. "I'm sorry but I can't accept it without a legit reason." She told the man.

I once received the training from master Busujima, will you accept it as a token of my gratitude for that. The man asked.

"Then I think its best that you give it to my father yourself." Saeko said causing the man to start laughing.

*Laugh* "I would expect nothing less from the master's daughter, you are strikingly honest!" The man said with a huge grin on his face.

"Please forgive me master I met you no disrespect." Saeko apologized.

"I'm sure you know this, but my daughter has much to learn, and I thank you for looking out for her." Souichiro states.

"May so and while it is that I saved her once, it wasn't me that was looking out for her, it was Naruto and Gaara that were our salvation." Saeko said causing the man to lose that smile he had on his face.

"By the way what can you tell me about that boy and his second in command?" Souichiro asked her wondering just how attached they were to those two.

"I know a lot about him however there are something's about him that I swore to never speak of with the promise to kill anyone who learns too much." Saeko proclaimed while glaring at the man.

"Naruto and Gaara are our leaders and as risked his life to get us to this place and we would never betray that trust!" Saeko declared.

"Hm I suppose that I will have to speak with him alone then." Souichiro said ignoring what she just said much to Saeko's irritation.

Suddenly, Saeko felt her blood start to boil and her natural instinct to kill was trying to consume her.

She gridded her teeth before she picked the blade up. "Kill… Kill…" A voice in her head said. 'No… not again, I have to get away from this man' Saeko thought as the man watch her walk away.

I thank you for this sword master." Saeko said before leaving the dojo. Saeko's grip on the sword seemed to tighten with each step all the while she was ignoring that voice in her head.

"That was strange for a second there I thought I felt a murderous intent from that girl." Souichiro thought to himself only to brush it off sense it was only a brief second.

As she wondered through the yard, she ran into the object of her affection near Saya's koi-fish pond.

"Hey Saeko are you alright?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the woman who had her hair shadowing her eyes.

Upon hearing Naruto's voice, Saeko looked stared at him through her hair and felt her lust rise.

Once he was standing a mere five inches away from her, Naruto noticed that she seemed to be radiating with killing intent and seemed to also be gripping her sword so hard that her hand started to bleed.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought as Saeko grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Hey Saeko what's the matter? You seemed to be extremely murderous today." Naruto said as he gazed into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for asking you this so suddenly, Naruto-kun but can you please take me someplace where I can kill them." Saeko said with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

'Well it seems that I have stumbled on something very interesting.' Naruto thought was he wrapped his arms around her waist and vanished in a flash of yellow.

Yuuki who was walking towards their direction when she watched them disappear. "Aw guess I just missed them, such a shame." Yuuki said with a pout on her face.

Suddenly, the girl noticed that there was a person sneaking around the side of the mansion.

"Hey wait isn't that… oh I believe that we will be getting some unwanted guests soon." Yuuki mused.

I suppose I should inform my future brother in law.

**(Gaara, Shizuka and Rika)**

"I see so that man will show up soon, along with those children that stayed with him." Gaara said. "Yes brother in-law do you think we should inform the others." Yuuki asked as Rika gave the girl a weird look.

"There is no need to tell them, we can decide what to do with them once they have arrived." Gaara said as Yuuki flashed the demon an amused grin.

"You do know that the princess will be annoyed right." Yuuki said referring to Rei instead of Saya.

"All the more reason to let her find out on her own." Gaara said causing Yuuki to giggle.

**(Naruto and Saeko)**

Naruto watch with advent curiosity as Saeko started cutting through hordes of the undead.

'I don't know what happened to piss her off this much and why isn't she using this.' Naruto thought as he stared at the sword she asked him to hold for her.

Saeko ran through the horde slicing their heads off. She started slicing them in two. A zombie then tried to lunge at her, but she managed to make it stop by pointing her sword at it.

'She's able to cut those things in half with just a wooden sword, for an ordinary human girl that is impressive.' Naruto thought as she cut down four of them and went after the next few.

'Damn this is bad.' Naruto thought as Saeko saw sprayed by the dead's blood and guts.

'Watching her ruthlessly slaughter the dead is turning me on.' Naruto thought as he caught a glimpse of her sadist grin and a light blush on her face.

Suddenly, Naruto caught the smell of Saeko's pheromones. 'No way is she getting off on this?' Naruto thought as his eye widened and he felt his pants tighten.

"Hold it, now I know that you are dead but is a little hygiene too much to ask for." Saeko said before cutting the think into pieces.

"This is kind of fun, but it's time to stop holding back." Saeko said before running towards some of the other ones that were trying to attack Naruto.

Saeko caught up to them before they could reach Naruto and bisected them with ease. "Come now Naruto-kun were you going to allow them to get close enough to bite you?" Saeko asked the boy who wasn't even fazed be the zombies or Saeko.

"I saw that you had everything under control, besides had they been that close their bodies would have disintegrated." Naruto said as Saeko turned to kill more of the undead.

However Saeko suddenly stops her attack as she comes face to face with an undead five year old.

"Huh? Saeko what what's wrong." Naruto asked as Saeko stared at the undead child with a horrified look on her face.

"Hey Saeko what the hell is going on?!" Naruto said as he walked up to her. Naruto was starting to get extremely worried as her murderous intent seemed to be leaking out and she seemed to be trying to fight it.

Suddenly, the undead child lunged at her, going from the kill as Saeko just stood there refusing to move.

Then right when the zombie was about to grab her, Naruto's golden chakra erupted from her body, disintegrating the zombie upon contact.

Saeko flinched as the undead child let out a screech as it died, as it caused her to take a step back.

Naruto then put his hand on her shoulder. "I think that's enough for today Saeko-chan, let's go find a safe place to rest for a while." Naruto suggests as he led the still glowing Saeko away from the area.

**(Ten minutes later)**

The couple soon came upon an abandon traditional Japanese house and had decided to rest there for the night.

Saeko sat huddled up in the corner of the house while Naruto took a look around the house. He soon found a sword stand and decided to her sword there for the night.

Naruto then took one of the candles in the room and hung it to the roof using chakra strings and lit it with his fire manipulation.

"There that should do it for now." Naruto said as he walked over to Saeko. "Come sit with me Saeko-chan." Naruto said as he held out his hand for the teen.

Saeko turned towards him and look at his hand before looking up into his eyes.

They say that the eyes are the window to the soul and as she gazed into her crushes eyes, she could sense most of the raging emotions that he was going through at this moment.

"Curiosity, concern, happiness sadness, hatred, sorrow and the last emotion actually caused her to blush a little.

"Oh… ok." Saeko said as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her over to where the candle floated.

"Wait right here, I'm going to set down futons for us two sleep on later." Naruto said as he stood up.

Suddenly, Saeko stopped Naruto from leaving by grabbing his arm. "Wait please with me just a while longer." Saeko pleaded to the Biju while looking into his eyes.

'Whoa so cute.' Naruto thought as he created a Shadow clone and having it set up the futons.

"Okay while he is setting up our futons, you and I can talk about your recent increase in blood lust.

(End)

Well there is the 14 chapter of this story. I hope that you've all enjoyed it as it was a one of those weird set up chapters again.

Now there is something I would like to address about this.

Since it is the first month sense I started school I will only be working on this story, my Prince of the demon world story and my Instrumentality newest player story until the first of next month.

make sure you Rate and leave a Review or I'll send Saeko after your heads *Sinister laughter.

Until next time this is

Juubi the king of Biju signing out


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto Locked in the Undead Apocalypse Chapter 15**

Alright ladies and gentlemen, Juubi no ookami is here today to bring you the fifteen installment of Locked in the Undead Apocalypse.

This Chapter is rated M for obsessive violence, blood, gore, foul language and sexual content.

Reader discretion is advised.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

**(Previously)**

"Wait right here, I'm going to set down futons for us two sleep on later." Naruto said as he stood up.

Suddenly, Saeko stopped Naruto from leaving by grabbing his arm. "Wait please with me just a while longer." Saeko pleaded to the Biju while looking into his eyes.

'Whoa so cute.' Naruto thought as he created a Shadow clone and having it set up the futons.

"Okay while he is setting up our futons, you and I can talk about your recent increase in bloodlust.

**Psychotic lover**

"Back there I just started to think about it… the fear." Saeko said to Naruto.

"Is it because you saw those little kids, is that the reason?" Naruto asked.

"To tell you the truth, it wasn't about them at all." Saeko told him.

"Four years ago, I was attacked on the streets at night. I had a practice sword with me and I used it to start hitting the person, and once I started, I didn't stop." Saeko said.

"I… I couldn't stop… I was… he was… after I told the police what had happened, they gave me a ride home." Saeko said as Naruto looked observed her with a blank stare.

"Isn't that just what they call self-defense?" Naruto said as more of a statement than a question.

"It may have started out that way, but to be honest… I enjoyed it." Saeko whispered out while hold her head down.

Naruto didn't say anything as she continued to explain.

"Just letting the rage out against someone, that was nothing but… joy." Saeko said.

Suddenly, the image of a younger Saeko being molested, entered Naruto mind, which shocked and surprised him.

'What the hell is this?' Naruto wondered until he noticed that his golden chakra had engulfed Saeko.

'My chakra is linking our minds together, allowing me to see her past.' Naruto thought as he remembered doing this once before during the war.

"When I realized that I had the upper hand, I felt so calm and I pretended like I was terrified."

"And then when I have him, I fought back until he was nothing but a heap of blood and bones." Saeko said as Naruto saw the image of her beating the man half to death.

"It made me feel good to make him suffer! It was bliss, absolute… total… pleasure." Saeko proclaimed with a slight moan to her voice and a psychotic look on her face.

Naruto could feel every emotion that raged through her mind, insanity, hatred, fear, sadness, you name it Naruto felt it all.

"That's me…me! That's who I am, can't you see!" Saeko proclaimed as a blush spread across her face.

"The feeling of power, of control over someone else's life, I loved it!" Saeko said.

"Even now, nothing about me has change, I've realized that earlier today and it feels as if, it has gotten worse." Saeko said.

Suddenly, Naruto's nine tails shot towards her wrapping around her waist and pulling her to his chest.

Saeko's stared at his chest in shock. She then looked up into his eyes and she gasped in shock.

Wha… what are you doing, no stop." Saeko said as Naruto placed his clawed finger on her lips, to stop her from talking, so that he could.

"Did you truly believe that I'd shun you, just because you attempted to murder someone, who deserved to die?" Naruto said causing Saeko to go wide-eyed.

"So you feel the desire to kill and you find pleasure in inflicting pain to other, that doesn't change the fact that I've fallen for you Saeko." Naruto said.

Saeko's face to gain a scarlet red hue to it and her heart to skipped a beat as she processed what Naruto had just told her.

"Do you really mean that?" Saeko asked as she gazed longingly into Naruto's eyes, and her heart skipped a beat.

"I truly mean that from the bottom of my heart Saeko-chan, I accept everything about you, will you stay by my side… for eternity." Naruto said as Saeko felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"Yes I want to spend the rest of my life at your side Naruto." Saeko said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Being one of the precious people in your life makes me the happiest woman alive." Saeko told Naruto.

Naruto smiled at her before he leaned his head towards hers and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

***Naruto & Saeko come together***

Naruto led the red faced Saeko to the futons that they would be using for the night. Saeko fidgeted with her shirt feeling extremely nervous.

Once they were on sitting on the futons, Naruto them helped her out of here clothes until she was only wearing her black bra and panties.

Naruto then began, kissing Saeko on the neck, causing her to gasp. Saeko heart skipped a beat before it started to quicken

As Naruto worked on her neck, Saeko started to tug at his shirt and grab on to his shoulder.

Naruto then leaned back and allowed Saeko to help him remove his shirt.

Naruto then leaned forward and captured Saeko's lips as she start started to drum her fingers on his chest and stomach.

Saeko opens her mouth more to allow Naruto tongue to explore the inside of her mouth and she wraps hers around his.

When Naruto pulled away, he left Saeko red face and she was panting. Naruto then pulled Saeko in for a hug.

Saeko smiled and closed her eyes as she allowed Naruto to take the reins. Naruto unhooks her bra and then pulls down the straps from her shoulders.

Naruto then started kissing her along the neck, causing the little hairs to stand on end and making Saeko moan.

Naruto then laid Saeko down on her back and tossed her bra to the side. Saeko stared with hazy lust filled eyes into Naruto's.

Naruto reached for Saeko's hands and removed them from her D-cup breasts and perky nipples.

Naruto then lick her left tit and he played with her right. His tongue circled around the nipple and then he latched onto it and started to suck on it.

*Gasp* "Na… Naruto… AHH!" Saeko moaned in pleasure as Naruto worked on her nipples.

Saeko's grip on the sheets tightened, her panting turned into moans and she sped her legs as Naruto positioned himself between her legs.

Naruto then turned to her right tit and put the nipple between his teeth and started to suck, causing Saeko to arc her back and let out a small scream.

"AH… If you suck on my breast like that… Mm!" Saeko found it hard to speak as Naruto continued to tease her tits.

After five minutes had passed, while Naruto watched Saeko as she experience her first orgasm of the night, Naruto had let go of her nipple.

As Saeko came down from her pleasure induced high, Naruto used his claws to shred her panties and then shredded his own pants.

Naruto then placed his hands on her thighs, spread them and brought his face down to her center.

Saeko who was still trying to catch her breath, sat up to look at Naruto. Naruto looked back up to her and gave the girl an amused smile.

"You might want to brace yourself." Naruto said with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. It was the kind of grin that both scared and excited Saeko.

Naruto then lean down until his face saw on a few inches away from her pussy and lick her lips from bottom to top.

*Gasp!* Saeko gasped out in surprise and in pleasure. Naruto pause for a few minutes so that Saeko could catch her breath.

Naruto then started licking and sucking on her clit. "Ah…! *pant*… Uh! " Saeko cried out as Naruto lapped up her juices.

Saeko started to moaning and squirming around on the futon sheets, as Naruto worked her with his tongue.

"Ah! Right there… HAA… *pant* please… right there…. Yes!" Saeko exclaimed as she allowed herself to be dominated by her lover.

'Delicious.' Naruto thought as he drove her to the climax. Saeko's back arched and she gave out a soundless scream, as she came and her juices followed down Naruto's throat.

'Saeko has a very exquisite taste, Aw man I'm getting even more aroused.' Naruto thought as he cleaned up her cum.

After two whole minutes, Saeko finally settled down, letting go of Naruto's head, which she had locked in between her legs.

Naruto sat up from in between Saeko's legs whilst helping Saeko also sit up and pulled her into a naked embrace.

*Panting*"Naruto that was amazing." Saeko said as she snuggled into Naruto chest, feeling a sense of euphoria, whist she was cradled in Naruto's arms.

"I aim to please love, besides you have a very delicious taste that I just couldn't resisted after the first lick." Naruto purred into her ear.

Saeko's cheeks and the bridge of her nose turned cherry red. Saeko then moved to sit right before Naruto and flashed him a mischievous smile.

"You are nothing more than a devilish pervert, but I am happy." Saeko said as she laid her head back onto Naruto's chest.

Suddenly Naruto lifted her head up, so that they were face to face. Naruto placed his nose onto hers and stared longingly into her eyes.

"Saeko." Naruto called out to her name the way a lover would. "Shall we continue?" Naruto asked the swordswomen.

Saeko blushed as she gazed lustfully into Naruto's eyes and nodded her head, her desire to give herself to the man she had fallen for, growing stronger.

Saeko laid back onto the futon, pulling Naruto along, so that he now hovered above her.

"Now then, hurry and ravish me with your love, my devilish fox." Saeko said causing Naruto to kiss her on the cheek, as he a lined his manhood to her snatch.

"This may hurt Saeko, so I promise to be gentle for your first time." Naruto said.

"If it is for you, then I shall bear the pain for as long as I can." Saeko said as she kissed Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto then eased the tip of his manhood into her snatch, causing Saeko to dig her nails into Naruto's arms and let out a small pained groan.

Naruto leaned down as until his face was to her neck as he steadily eased himself into snatch.

Once his lips were touching her neck, Naruto opened his mouth and his teeth started to grow longer and then he sank his fangs into her neck as he breaks through her hymen.

Saeko cried out as the feeling of pleasure and pain, washed over her, causing her to tighten her hold on Naruto's arms, to the point where she actually succeeded in breaking through his skin.

Knowing how painful breaking a girl's hymen was, Naruto had decided to distract her from that pain by injecting an engine, demons use during mating.

The engine was designed to inducing a mark onto the skin to signify that they were in a since betroth and therefore off limits to other would be partners.

Naruto held completely still above her for four minutes as blood started to spill out from her snatch.

He then used water manipulation to clean up all of the blood that was coming out. Saeko sighed in relieve as the cool water splashed against her tender flesh, cleaning up all of the blood.

After Naruto was finished Saeko sat up a little and began a heated make-out session.

Saeko used her tongue to entice Naruto, which he responded to by using his longer tongue to lick and twirl around hers.

After a minute had passed Naruto pulled Saeko on top of his lap and they started rocking and grinding against each other.

Saeko started moaning as Naruto started to massage her ass, as he helped her maintain a steady rhythm.

Naruto groaned as he focused on matching his thrusts with hers, being mindful to the fact that he couldn't be too rough with her, due to the fact that she was still getting use to his size.

Saeko shivered has Naruto's manhood rubbed and smacked against her g-stop deep within her snatch.

"HYAA! It feels so good… AHN… I love it! Saeko exclaimed as she bounced up and down on Naruto's shaft.

Naruto groaned as he felt Saeko's inner walls tighten around him. Naruto then lifted Saeko up until most of his shaft was exposed, before thrusting it all the way in.

Saeko through her head back and let out a loud moan and then started to bounce up and down on him.

AH…! Amazing you're so deep inside me…! Oh yes harder!" Saeko exclaimed as she rode Naruto.

"So tight… and very hot." Naruto grunted out as he continued to match her by thrusting his hips.

Naruto then pulled Saeko into a heated kiss, thrusting his abnormally long tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan.

Their tongues explored each other's mouth. Saeko started sucking on Naruto's tongue, causing the demon to groan and run his clawed index finger along her spine.

Saeko arched her back and broke the kiss. "Naruto, lets switch positions." Saeko said as she got off of him and laid down on the futon as Naruto got on top of her.

Naruto then thrusts all the way in and, causing Saeko to cry out in ecstasy and wrap her long legs around Naruto's waist.

"AAGH…! It feels so good… Oh Naruto!" Saeko exclaimed as Naruto started to pick up the pace.

*Groan* "It feels pretty good Saeko." Naruto said as he started to pick up the pace, feeling his demon side slowly take over.

"Ah…! I'm going to cum!" Saeko exclaimed.

"Argh! I'm reaching my limit as well, Saeko-chan." Naruto told her.

"Cum inside me! Please make me your woman!" Saeko exclaimed.

After a few more thrusts, Naruto buried himself all the way inside Saeko and released all of his cum into her womb.

Saeko cried out her lover's name as Naruto once again sank his fangs into her neck, completing the mark.

After finally settling down to catch their breath, Naruto laid on his back, pulling an exhausted Saeko on top of him.

*Pant* "Naruto, thank you." Saeko said as she kissed her lover on the cheek. Naruto smiled and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

This would then lead to them have sex multiple times that night, before falling to sleep in each other's arms.

**(The next morning)**

Naruto peaked out from the door to the shrine, checking to see if there where anymore of the undead lurking about.

As he did this, Saeko finished getting dressed and walked over to her lover, grabbing ahold of his hand to get his attention.

Turning towards Saeko, Naruto lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her knuckles, which elected a light blush from the girl.

"It looks like the cost is clear, come on lets hurry back to the others Saeko-chan." Naruto said as he led her out of the shrine, heading straight for the stairs.

Suddenly, a horde of zombies climbed up the shrine stairs, causing Naruto and Saeko to stop in their tracks.

"Where the hell did they come from, well no matter, let's leave them be and I can get us back to the mansion in an instant." Naruto suggested.

"Wait a second, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to dispose of them." Saeko said.

"Are you sure that you want to fight them again so soon?" Naruto asked Saeko who silenced Naruto with a kiss.

"I'm okay now, now that I know you will accept me for you I am, I wish to show you, by killing all that stands in your way." Saeko said.

Naruto stared in awe has he witnessed Saeko's pupils become slit, and her teeth grew into fangs.

"Saeko… you've turned into." Naruto's face turned dark crimson as he gazed at the woman before him.

Saeko then turned to face the horde and took her sword draw stance. Saeko narrowed her eyes and barred her fangs at the horde.

With a slightly demonic roar, Saeko rushed through the horde of the undead, moving faster than the human eye could track.

Blood began shoot from the bodies of the zombies from multiple cuts that appeared upon the bodies of the zombies.

Saeko stopped in the middle of the large group of zombies, as the ones that she had cut, fell to the ground.

Two of the zombies turned towards Saeko and attempted to lash out at her, but much to Naruto's surprise, Saeko ripped one of them apart t with her bare hands and she then cut the other one's head off.

And she did this with a psychotic grin on her face, which caused Naruto heart to beat almost painfully in his chest.

'This is it.' Saeko thought as she cut down more of the undead. "RAH!" Saeko exclaimed as she roundhouse kicked one of the zombie's heads off.

She then spun around cut another one of the zombies in two, before blitzing passed four more, cutting them all into multiple pieces.

'This is me.' She thought as she let out a giggle, that made her sound way more psychotic than she would have appeared to be had any normal human seen her like this.

"**Now to put an end to this." Saeko said as her entire body was engulfed in the golden chakra that Naruto sealed within her body.**

"No way, did she just summon my chakra?" Naruto said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Saeko focused the chakra to the tip of her blade as she swung it, obliterating all of the zombies that remained, with a sexy little smirk on her face.

**(I'M WET!)**

"Okay they are all gone, so we can finally go… Mm!" Saeko was cut off as Naruto captured her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth and grabbing her ass and left tit.

Saeko whimpered as she submitted to her lover, allowing Naruto to have his way with her body.

Naruto then broke the heated kiss (tongue fucking) Naruto lifted Saeko up bridal style.

*Panting* "Wait Naruto, what about the others?" Saeko asked in between breaths.

"**That will just have to wait, satisfying my burning desire for you, comes first love." Naruto said, his normal voice becoming more demonic sounding.**

**Saeko entire body turn scarlet red as Naruto carried her back into the shrine and they spent the rest of the morning making what she dubbed as mad, passionate love.**

"**AHHHH!" and she loved every second of it.**

**End**

**Well there you have it, an entire chapter focusing on Naruto and Saeko taking that next step in their relationship.**

**I have decided that I will be doing this for each of the girls in both Naruto's and Gaara's harems. **

**I will also do this with Takashi x Rei, Kohta x Asami eventually Sasuke x Karin x? (try to guess who, she is from a zombie series)**

**These will happen at different stages leading up to the final battle against Madara and Obito when the time comes.**

**Oh and as a side note, as they are now Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and their groups are far below Madara and Obito, so keep that in mind guys.**

**Well until next time**

**Juubi signing out**


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto & Gaara Locked in the Undead Apocalypse Chapter 16

Alright ladies and gentlemen, Juubi no ookami is here today to bring you the 16th installment of Locked in the Undead Apocalypse.

This Chapter is rated M for obsessive violence, blood, gore, foul language and sexual content.

Reader discretion is advised, although I know most if not all of you guys are like me and enjoy this shit.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

**(Previously)**

***I'M WET!***

"**Okay they are all gone, so we can finally go… Mm!" Saeko was cut off mid-sentence, as Naruto captured her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth and grabbing her ass and left tit.**

**Saeko whimpered as she submitted to her lover, allowing Naruto to have his way with her body.**

**Naruto then broke the heated kiss (tongue fucking) Naruto lifted Saeko up bridal style.**

***Panting* "Wait Naruto, what about the others?" Saeko asked in between breaths.**

"**That will just have to wait, satisfying my burning desire for you, comes first love." Naruto said, his normal voice becoming more demonic sounding.**

**Saeko entire body turn scarlet red as Naruto carried her back into the shrine and they spent the rest of the morning making what she dubbed as mad, passionate love.**

"**AHHHH!" and she loved every second of it.**

**Moving forward**

Takashi could be found in his room, wondering what they would do next.

After learning that Naruto had run off earlier that night, Takashi had a talk with Saya's mother.

Suddenly, Rei walked into the room and called out to him.

"I thought I'd find you in here sulking." Rei said as she came and sat next to him on the bed.

"Rei… are you okay? You know you are going to mess up your back even more if you push it." Takashi told her.

"You know I came to thank you for being so reliable when I hurt my back, you were brave even back at the school before Naruto and Gaara showed up." Rei said.

"Are you kidding? Those times I was just desperate, besides we have even stronger teammates that have done most of the fighting.

"Our stronger fighters are Kohta and Saeko, and you too." "Saya is the smart one of our group and Shizuka-sensei is a doctor." Takashi said as he pictured them as characters from an MMO.

"And what about Alice?" Rei asked the boy.

Alice is… Well Alice is Alice I guess." Takashi said as he pictured Alice in a dog costume with a little sword and shield.

Rei started laughing a Takashi, much to his dismay. "It's not that funny." Takashi said.

"Takashi, let me tell you one of the girl's rules." She said as she leaned on his chest.

'We like guys who are cute and that care for us." Rei states.

"That's it?" Takashi asked mildly shocked at how simple that sounded.

"That's it, what else could be more important than that." Rei said as more of a statement.

"I'm neither." Takashi said.

"Maybe not before I have to admit, but it's different now." Rei said.

"Sometimes you come off as helpless, but when push comes to shove you are always willing to stand and fight."

"You don't need a reason, you just have to know that you have to be." Rei explained as she crawled into his lap.

Takashi allowed Rei to do this, as he started having flash backs to when he had to protect Rei on the Roof and the time he had to protect her in the streets until Naruto and Gaara had arrived.

"That's how you've always been, you were probably already like that last time… I'm sure of it." Rei said.

"That's why… I want to be with you! I'll do anything to be with you!" Rei said as Takashi pulled her close.

"I love you, and I promised that I'll never hurt you again, I swear it!" Rei proclaims.

Takashi then gently pushed her down onto the bed and claimed on top of her, looking deep into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked Takashi. "I don't know if I should be happy or angry, your reasoning is just too complex." Takashi said with a genuine smile on his face.

Rei gazed into his eyes with a loving expression on her face. "That's because are complex beings." Rei said.

Takashi started to lean down and the two were about to kiss when, Rei's swore back started hurting again.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed causing Takashi to sit up. "It must still hurts, you should get so rest." Takashi told Rei.

"I'll ask sensei to look at it." Rei said as she got up to leave. Takashi however stopped her.

"Takashi…? What is Hmm…?" Takashi silenced her to a kiss. Rei was completely caught off guard by this and she was about ready to push him off.

Takashi had been almost certain that she would as well, so he was surprised when the girl wrapped her arms around his waist and started moaning as she allowed him to continue.

**(Gaara)**

We find Gaara standing by the window, in one of Saya's guest rooms, watching as the sun began to rise up into the sky.

As he did this, the former Kage started to recall all the events that had led him and his brother here.

Gaara was brought back to reality by a knock at his bedroom door. "Leader my I enter?" Rika asked.

"You may enter." Gaara said as he walked over to the door. Rika opened the door and she was surprised to see that Gaara was standing there at the foot of the bed.

"How may I be of service soldier-san?" Gaara asked the older woman.

"You may call me Rika sir, forgive my rudeness, but I have come because I wish to learn more about the situation we are in." Rika informed Gaara.

"The fact that I have joined this group recently, while all this chaos has been going on around us, I am still the only person here who is left in the dark about you and our other leader Naruto." Rika said.

"I see, then this is as good a time as any." Gaara then went on to explain his and Naruto's backstory to Rika.

Rika found their story, the tale of two children who were the wardens of the most horrifying creatures' jail cells to be very compelling.

"That a very perplexing story, even after everything that has happened these pasted few days." Rika told Gaara who seemed to have expected that kind of reaction.

"Yes, I imagine it would be since, you humans have never even heard the tale of this worlds earlier years." Gaara said.

"In this era the prospect of child soldiers has been done before, but never to that extreme and I am glad that those supernatural entities didn't exist in this era." Rika said.

"Yes, so what do you make of this, lady Rika?" Gaara asked.

*Sigh* "I hate to say it, but it looks like I will be basically useless during this battle, and that fact pisses me off the most." Rika said as she slammed her hand on the head board.

"Yes, I felt the same when I saw all of my people and the love of my life die at the hands of that man." Gaara said.

"So I offer you the power to be of use, however your heritage will altered, and you will become a 1/3 demon." Gaara said as he held his hand out for her.

Rika stared at Gaara in surprise. '1/3 demon, sounds like I am selling a part of my humanity to the devil in order to gain power, no wait! What am I thinking?" Rika thought to herself.

'This boy is by no means the devil, even with that deadpanned expressionless face, he still holds compassion in him, something Shizuka saw in him and something that I can see too.' Rika thought as she look at his hand.

'He is Shizuka's boyfriend, who saved her life and has been the one protecting her since this whole mess began, and saved me as well.'

'So can truly give him 1/3 of my being in order to become someone who could protect Shizuka?' Rika thought as Gaara sudden placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to answer now, you should sleep on it and give it someone thought once we leave tomorrow." Gaara said as there was a knock on the door.

"Gaara, can you help me find Rika-chan, I can't seem to find her anywhere." Shizuka asked from the door.

"Lady Shizuka, please come in, Lady Rika is here with me." Gaara called out to the older woman.

AS the door opened, Gaara's eyes widened for a split second in shock at what little Shizuka was wearing.

"Shi-chan, why are you wondering around this house in a bathrobe that's open, white panties no bra and a shirt that can be through?" Rika asked the ditzy nurse.

Gaara started to feel his teeth ache at the sight of her and his pants tighten, which surprised him.

"But you know I usually don't sleep with clothes on, but enough about that, I'm glad to see you and Gaara getting along so well." Shizuka told her two favorite people.

"She wished to learn my story, and seems very satisfied with it, although I have yet to tell her everything, just what we've already told the group." Gaara informed her.

"And a little extra about how they used children the tailed beasts as weapons." Rika said as that still didn't sit well with her.

"Oh, I see, so she finally knows, everything you told us." Shizuka said with a happy smile as she walked in the door and closed it.

"Where's the little girl Alice, Shizuka?" Rika asked.

"She's with Takagi-chan right now, and will be staying with her while I get the chance to talk with Gaara, with just you Rika-chan." Shizuka said with a happy smile on her face.

"Oh and what do you wish to discuss, my lady?" Gaara asked with a genuine smile on his face.

'Rika didn't fail to notice this, however she was caught off guard for the fact that Gaara seemed to be showing his true emotions on through his facial, instead of his eyes and actions.

'It was also strange that he was also not just ogling her, although that is not Shizuka won't mind all that much.' Rika said.

"Well what I wanted to talk about is, the rest of the story, specifically your childhood story." The nurse said.

"I see, well I suppose that this is a good a time as any, come sit with us." Gaara said as he mentally prepared himself for this story.

I shall tell you two this, my childhood is literally my darkest moments, because my past is littered with the deaths of hundreds." Gaara informed them before.

He then spent the rest of the night retelling his story to the older girls

** (At the mansion) **

"I can't believe you!" Saya exclaimed as she back Naruto up into a corner. "Saya-chan!? Look I can explain!" Naruto said as he held up his hands to protect his face.

"What the hell where you thinking, running off into the night with Saeko to fight a horde of flesh eating zombies, when you know who is out there!" Saya exclaimed.

"Saya I'm the one who forced him to take me outside the estate." Saeko said trying to reason with the girl only for Saya to completely ignore her.

Gaara watched the scene play out before him, with an amused smirk plastered on his face.

Yuuki was also amused by the situation, giggling as she watched her lover get chaste.

Komuro, Rei, Shizuka, Rika and Kohta, Alice and even Zero, all had exasperated looks on their faces.

"Okay I was in the wrong and I apologize Saya... Yuuki." Naruto said as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"And just like that it's over." Takashi said only to get caught off guard when Saya smacked him on the cheek, as hard as she could.

Rei, Takashi, Kohta, Yuuki, Alice and Shizuka all flinched at the resounding slap, but they had only slight sympathy for Naruto since he did something he shouldn't have.

Naruto for his part resisted the unconscious urge to shout out in pain, and instead flattened his ears on top of his head.

Saya then cupped Naruto's head and kissed him on the lips, which served to diffuse the situation.

After separating, Naruto looked at Saya in shock. "What was that?" He asked the bright faced girl.

"Well… I already punished you, so the kiss was to say I forgive you for being an idiot." Saya said as she turned away from Naruto and stuck her nose in the air.

Naruto smiled and decided to place his hand on Saya's head before turning to address his group.

"I have decided that we will be leaving here tonight. Naruto told the others. Much to his surprise thought, none of them seemed to be surprised.

"Staying for as long as we did is already a gamble since we have no idea what they are planning right now, for all we know they could be close by and your dark emotion sensing has a limited range." Gaara said.

"Do you have any idea where we are headed Naruto-san, Gaara-san?" Kohta asked.

"No this time we will leave it to you guys to choose the next destination." Naruto said.

"Then I have a request, I'd like to go and try to find our mothers." Takashi said as he held Rei close, who seemed to be unsure if Naruto and Gaara would approve.

"What are the odds of them still being alive? For all you know, they could have already fallen" Gaara asked being completely truthful.

"I have no way of really knowing if they are alive or not, but I still believe that they are alive and well." Takashi said.

"Mm, well then since your mind is made up we will be leaving tonight." Naruto said as the others all shouted yes leader.

**(Scene break)**

It had started raining that early that morning. There had been no recent citing of zombies and it look like with would be an uneventful day.

At the front gate of the Takagi manor an all too familiar bus pulled stopped right in front of the gate.

The three guards stationed at the gate were surprised to see that there were more survivors, even more surprised when a high school girl with a well-endowed chest stuck her head out of the window.

"Please help us! We came here after we escaped from our school, but we have nowhere to go!" exclaimed the girl as she giving the men peek at her assets.

"Please! Please help us!" She pleaded as the one of the guards face grew red.

"Okay, we'll move the blockade right away." The guard said as Shido watched from the driver's seat, a demonic grin plastered upon his face.

**(Takashi vs Master Takagi)**

"So you'll find your parents no matter what?" Souichiro Takagi asks Takashi, the only member of the group that would spare the man a few words.

That's right, my father is somewhere far away, so I can only pray for his safety."

My mother should be at Nidoko's third elementary school because she was working there when this all started.

"So, Rei's mother is a cop, so we can obtain more information if we head to the east police department." Takashi informed the man.

"And what are your plans, after you find them, the day after tomorrow we are going to leave here early in the morning, because it is far too dangerous to remain in the metro area." Souichiro said.

"We'll find everybody and be back in time." Takashi declared to the man, causing Souichiro to smirk in amusement.

"If there are too many of you, it'll be troublesome." The master of the Takagi house informed Takashi.

"I believe that we will manage, after all, our leaders are not exactly normal themselves." Takashi said before leaving the room.

As the door closed, Takashi missed the man's smile turn into a frown and his eyes narrowing.

(Hatred)

Takashi and Rei met up at the bottom of the stairs, with all of their gear, getting ready to leave. The two smiled at each other and held each other's hand.

Not more than two minutes later, Kohta, Alice, Naruto, Yuuki, Saya, Shizuka, Gaara and Rika who was right behind Shizuka.

"Alright people, let's be on our way, we've got a lot of ground to cover." Takashi said.

As Rei was about to follow Takashi, she stop as she noticed the one person she had wished to never see again.

"It's you!" she proclaimed as she readied her bayonet and ran towards the front door.

"Hey Rei!?" Takashi called out as he went after her. Gaara looked towards Naruto and Yuuki.

"It would appear that Mr. Shido has finally arrived." Yuuki said as she wrapped her arm his.

"Oh this won't end well, we should hurry after her, before blood is spilled." Naruto said.

(Shido)

Shido was being escorted by one of Souichiro's men to the front door. The man was expressing his shock at the fact that he was saving the Senators son, which seemed to be agitating the teacher although he didn't show it.

"I don't mind, right now… I'm just a humble teacher." Shido told the man, causing him to laugh.

"I'm impressed, you managed to save students while escaping from your school." The man said.

"Well of course, it's my duty as an instructor after all." Shido said, as he turned to see his kids all huddled together, and they seemed to be legitimately happy.

"Yes, your father raised you well." The man said as Shido turned away from the man and his gin Ichimaru grin turned into a scowl.

'Oh really? You've got to be kidding me.' Shido thought as he started to recall the past.

'My father was a senator, but to me, he was just a noisy old fool.' 'That bastard was the reason my mother went insane and committed suicide.' Shido thought.

"I left my family and decided to become a teacher, however I was never able to be free from him.

**(Quick flashback)**

"_There's an annoying man in the public security board. Apparently, his daughter is in your school. Hold her back a year. That'll teach him to mess with me." Senator Shido said._

**(End of flashback)**

"I'm not asking for much, all I ask is that you please help my students." Shido to the man.

"My, how admirable… Shido-sensei." Rei said as she held the gun to Shido's head. Shido who was in shock, turned to the girl with a scared look on his face.

"M-Miyamoto-san, I'm happy to see you're unharmed." Shido managed to say, even in his scared state.

"Do you know why I can handle a spear so well?" Rei asked the man rhetorical question.

"It's because I was taught how to use a bayonet from my father who was the best in the prefecture police." Rei declared.

"A once fearless man had suffered because of you and came to me and apologized whilst in tears." Rei said.

"He told me, I had to be held back a year and that it was all his fault!" "But I knew that only you could manage the student's grades like that." Rei said.

Takashi, Yuuki, Naruto, Gaara and the others all made it to the front door and decided to watch this play out.

"But I held back my temper, because he told me that if his investigation went well, he could arrest you and your bastard father!" Rei declared.

"But none of that matters anymore and I will make sure that you pay for what you've done." Rei said as she stabs the bayonet at the end of her gun into his cheek, just enough to draw blood.

"A-Are you going to commit murder?" "Does the daughter of a police officer intend to become a c-criminal?" Shido asked as he started shaking in fear.

"I don't want to hear that shit from you!" Rei proclaimed.

"Then kill him!" Souichiro commanded, making his presence known to those who could not sense him.

"I once was an acquaintance of his father… But that no longer means anything." "So if you want to kill him, then by all means, end him!" the master of the house declares.

Takashi chooses now to try and calm the girl down, only for Naruto, Saeko, Gaara and Rika to stop him.

"Miyamoto-kun must do this on her own, no one must interfere until she has decided." Gaara said.

"Very well, kill me and suffer for the rest of your like knowing that you killed. That is the best lesson I can teach you as your teacher." Shido proclaims arrogantly.

Rei stared the man down for a whole two minutes before lowering her gun, much to the relief of Takashi, Saya, Kohta and Shizuka, who was watching from the windows and keeping Alice from seeing or hearing anything.

As Rei walked back into the house, Naruto placed his hand on her head. "So that is what you have decided?" He asked.

"He's not even worth killing." She said. "Then go take a break while we load the tank, Takashi you go with her." Naruto said as he grabs their bags and they went back to the room.

Souichiro and his man then kicked Shido and his group out, as they had been corrupted by the man.

As they all watch Shido's van leave, Yuuki wondered to herself if she would have ended up late that, if she had chosen to stay with Shido's group.

Yuuki then grabbed hold of Naruto's hand, startling him since her hand was trembling a bit.

Suddenly, an EMP wave hit Naruto, Gaara and Saeko, causing them to grab their heads in pain.

"Naruto! Gaara! Saeko! What's wrong!?" Shizuka asked. As the other watch the three with worried looks on their face.

"AH! What the hell is that!?" Naruto explained. "Is this a sound attack!?" Gaara asked.

"An EMP attack, also known as a High Altitude Nuclear explosion." Saya informed them.

"They launched a nuclear warhead into the upper atmosphere, then Gamma rays discharge electrons in the atmosphere to create what is known as a Compton Effect." Rika explained

"The accelerated electrons scatter around the Earth's magnetic field. Then it generates an electromagnetic pulse over a large range.

"Yeah what the hell is all that?" Naruto asked bluntly, not understanding what they were talking about.

Basically its kills all of our electronic systems, meaning our phones and vehicles that use electricity." Rika said as Naruto helped Saeko regain her balance.

"Is there any way to fix this, Saya-san?" Gaara asked.

"All we need to do is to make a few changes to some parts, those that don't use computer chips will move." Saya informed them.

"I see, so you are able to stay calm in these situations, I commend you." Souichiro said as he, his wife and some of his men walked towards them.

"Men you heard my daughter, look into that at once." The master of the Takagi house said.

Yes sir!" the men said before running off, to carry out his orders.

Suddenly, they all heard a gunshot and the shout of "They breached barricade."

The group walked over to where the gate was and what they saw was that some of the horde had gotten through and were headed their way.

However that wasn't the real problem here, as the horde was being led by someone that Naruto and Gaara knew all too well.

"Well now, not a bad base of operations if I do say so myself." The undead Kisame Hoshigaki said as he and his army of abnormal zombies marched into the gates of the Takagi manor.

**(End)**

**Finally got this damn chapter finished. Stupid windows 8.1 is shitty because it's still new and needs a few patches.**

**I am placing this chapter up now and I will warn you that I have yet to spell check it because I don't have the time.**

**But fear not, after I am done with my other business I shall go back a fix the errors so if you guys want to, go ahead a pm me any spelling mistakes that you've noticed and I shall fix them during my free time.**

**Well I have to go and the next story I will be working on is. The tale Naruto, the devil prince of Jurai.**

**Read, commit and leave a review and I will see you guys next time.**

**Juubi out**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto and Gaara Locked in the Undead Apocalypse Chapter 17**

Ugh finally got some free time to do this damn story. I seriously need to finish this soon. Anyway here is the seventeenth installment.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"Demon speech"

'Demon thought'

**Previously**

The group walked over to where the gate was and what they saw was that some of the horde had gotten through and were headed their way.

However that wasn't the real problem here, as the horde was being led by someone that Naruto and Gaara knew all too well.

"Well now not a bad base of operations if I do say so myself," The undead Kisame Hoshigaki said as he and his army of abnormal zombies marched into the gates of the Takagi manor.

**(New devil)**

Naruto and Gaara both let a demonic growl escape their throat as Kisame and his horde stood before with that ever present fang grin on his now decaying dark blue face.

"Heh I have come for what you have stolen from me, was would you be kind and to hand over my Samehada." The ex. Mist swordsman asked.

"Unfortunately for you, Samehada has chosen me as its new master, after its previous one was murdered." Naruto said as said shark skinned blade appeared beside him.

Kisame had to resist the urge to snarl, but as he was now, he had no way of fighting against them, well at least not one his own.

Kisame suddenly raised his hand. Suddenly, Kisame and the hordes started to ascend into the sky and started merging together.

"Oh shit, everyone get to the tank thing!" Gaara exclaims as he and Naruto felt the overwhelming killing intent that was radiating off of the mass of dead flesh in the sky.

Deciding that it would be best to do what Gaara said without arguing, the group headed with the exception of Saeko, who unsheathe her sword and started to subconsciously power up.

Naruto gave Saeko a growl and wrapped one of his tails around her waist. The horde merging finally completed and the form it took as that of a Giant undead Shark.

"**SHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the beast roared as it flew overhead. Naruto along with Saeko and Gaara jumped to the roof of the Takagi mansion and glared up the massive undead mammal.**

"**Damn, this probably goes without saying, but transforming into our true demon forms isn't very practical right now." Naruto said.**

"Then maybe you shouldn't say it love." Saeko said. Gaara allowed the cork on his gourd to pop open and his sand to be freed.

"She shouldn't waste any more time here, I'm ending this now!" Gaara proclaimed as his living sand roared to life.

**(The Group)**

As they were heading to the garage to get their tank, they watched as the group that had been at the tents in the yard were being attacked by the zombies that had not merged with the beast in the sky.

"Those fools, they got what they deserved." Saya states as they made continued on their way.

Suddenly, the roar of the beast that commanded the sky caused all of them to stop in their tracks and look towards the sky.

"What the hell is that?! Takashi asked as Rei grabbed his hand. "A sky shark I guess." Rika said.

"Just forget about it for now, we need to get to the Humvee!" Saya told them.

Once the made it to the garage, they saw Matsudo who was waiting for them along with Mrs. Takagi.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Saya asked as one of the members of Saya's father's group brought her a suitcase.

Opening it reviled a Lugar pistol and offered it to Saya. Kohta of instantly knew which gun it was and went into details. "That's a Lugar PO8 colonial mobile!"

"But I don't even know how to use this thing." Saya tells her mother while ignoring Kohta. "What a minute, what are you even doing with a gun?"

"When I was working on Wall Street, I was taking the executive self-defense course, actually I might be a better shot than your father." Yuriko proclaims.

"Well then it's a shame that this is probably the worst time to challenge you to a shooting match." Rika said to the monarch of the Takagi group.

"Well now then, it's about time for me to get down to business" Yuriko said. She then rips her dress from her thigh up to her waist revealing her thigh holster with a hand gun.

This action seemed to catch Saya and Komuro off guard, while reducing Hirano from a badass into a blushing teen. "Momma"

"Well then Kohta-kun, you will teach Saya how to use this won't you." The hot older woman asked him, whilst directing her womanly charm right at him.

"Yes MOMMA, no that's not what I meant, I meant yes ma'am, YES MOMMA!" Kohta proclaims.

Suddenly, the hordes that were being held outside the gate started getting in and tried to rush at Takashi and the others.

"Inside the pocket" Kohta said as he loaded the gun, flipped the safe off and aim at the zombie, shooting it in the chest.

"That's one for the home team." Hirano proclaimed as the grin on his face grow demonic and his eyes started glowing behind his glasses.

"Wow is this kid for real, I'm glad he's on our side." Matsuda said as sweat rolled down his face.

As more of the hordes start getting in, Rika decided that it was her turn to jump into the action and she removed her vest and jacket.

"Now then kids pay close attention, I am about to show you how to end this without the need to waste our ammunition." The sniper proclaims.

As five of them close in on her, Rika moved and hit them with powerful lightning fast punches and kicks, a pro MMA fighter would be envious of.

She sent two of them flying with her kicks and she crushed the heads of the remaining three with her fists.

"Holy shit I could barely follow that." Takashi said as Rei nods her head. It wasn't over yet however as four more came running towards Rika.

Yuriko and Hirano shot two of them down as Rika spun on her heeled boots, grabbed them by the back of their head and smashed their faces together with all of her strength causing the blood to gush everywhere.

More of them came from the other side of the house where the tents were up being burned to the ground. Takashi being the first to notice, ran towards them and shot them down with his shot gun.

"Fuckin' A there is no end to them!" Takashi states as he shoots them down. Suddenly, Rei was caught by her gun straps and started pulling her up a crate.

Hearing her scream, Takashi spun on his around and rushed towards Rei and the undead body and blasted its head off with the shotgun.

"Are you okay?" Komuro asks Rei, who had a shocked look on her face. "Rei get ahold of yourself!" Takashi said snapping her to reality.

"Yes I'm fine." Rei said much to Komuro's relief. Then let's go!" Komuro said as they followed the others towards the jeep.

As they made it to the garage, Matsudo was just putting the finishing touches on their Humvee.

I wish I could have worked on it some more but I guess it's as ready as it will ever be." Matsudo said.

"Mr. Matsudo, get on!" Takashi called out to the man, who pulls out a wrench from is tool case.

"Sorry kid, but my true love is here and I'm not about to leave her behind." Matthew said as he gave them a wide grin.

Saya seemed to be troubled by this but Matthew paid the look she was giving him no mind. "Lady Saya, you take care." Matthew said.

"Okay let's go!" Shizuka exclaims as she starts to drive off. Rika gave Matthew one final solute before ducking back into the Humvee.

"Heh alright, come here you fuckers!" Matthew said as a slammed his wrench into the face of a zombie that had tried to attack him.

Suddenly, Zen and gen both appeared on top of the jeep to relay them a message.

"**Master has said to go on without them." Gen informs the group. "What, no way are we leaving them behind again dammit!" Saya proclaimed.**

**We don't need to go far, boss left a seal on Saya-hime, though were it is he didn't say." Zen informed them as they continued towards the front gate, running over the hordes of zombies in their wake.**

**Suddenly, a flaming ball of zombies came falling towards them from the giant undead shark in the sky, causing Alice to scream, bring everyone's attention to the sky.**

**The ball was deflected however, by a bus that Gaara's sand had tossed into the air to intercept the zombies falling from the sky shark.**

"**Nice shoot boss!" Zen and Gen both shouted out as Gaara shifted his assault back to the Shark zombie in the sky.**

**(Souichiro & Yuriko)**

As the two Takagi heads fought off the horde, they caught a glimpse of the Humvee as it made its way out the front gate.

"There gone." Souichiro said to his wife Yuriko as she stood back to back. "I don't believe that we were the best of parents, but hopefully she's learned from us, she'll be alright." Yuriko said.

"Hm… well now, then there is nothing to hold me back." Souichiro proclaims as the horde starts to close in on them again.

Before the horde could attack however, two blurs suddenly blew the hordes away.

Souichiro and Yuriko were shocked at who it was that had appeared before them and killed the hordes.

"It's you, but why are you still here?" Souichiro asked Naruto and Saeko. "Do you even need to ask Takagi-san, if you were killed here, Saya would have lost the only family she has and may blame herself, because of the fact that the last conversation between her parents was an argument." Naruto explained.

"So we are here to ensure that Saya has a home to comeback to." Saeko said finishing the explanation.

"I see, then this will be our pleasure to fight alongside the man, my daughter has chosen." Yuriko said as Souichiro grunted, which was his own way of agreeing with his wife.

Suddenly, the horde started to rush them, deciding that they may be more successful by playing the numbers game.

Naruto, Saeko and the Takagi parents reacted to this by attacking and cutting down every zombie that got within range.

**(Gaara vs Kisame)**

Gaara clasps his hands together and starts to generate a massive tsunami of sand and slammed in into Kisame's giant undead shark body.

Blood, grime, and body parts started falling from the creature's body. The shark started to spew grime at Gaara which suddenly caught on fire.

Gaara's absolute defense reacted instantly by creating a massive wall of sand to protect its master.

The grime slammed into the sand wall and steam from the started to rise from it, because of the heat the grime was generating.

"Wind style air bullets!" Gaara proclaimed as the sand morphed into the head of Gaara's demon form and fired multiple bursts of wind.

The attack had succeeded in blowing off chunks of the monster, which soon caught fire as they fell to the ground below.

The shark roars in as it starts to descend towards the ground and crush Gaara, Naruto, Saeko and everyone else still alive.

"I won't allow you to destroy this place, you shall be eradicated!" Gaara proclaimed as his gourd exploded into sand and started to wrap around the body or the shark.

"Sand Coffin, know I will crush you, Sand burial!" Gaara proclaimed as the sand started to condense on the shark. Kisame attempted to break free of the sand, however it was of no use in the end and he was completely crushed.

"You never stood a chance." Gaara said and turned away from the huge sand ball in the sky. I better get Naruto and Saeko-san so that we can finally leave.' The former Kazekage thought as he started walking in the direction he felt Naruto, Saeko and Saya's parents where.

Suddenly, Gaara felt a disturbance within the sand coffin as steam started to raise from it. Then grime, and blood started to spew from the ball of sand.

"Still haven't given up." Gaara said as he turned to see as the bile fell onto the ground, in the water fountain and on the roof of the house and start producing steam.

What happened next angered Gaara as he watch the bile melt everything it touch, revealing that it had acidic properties.

Suddenly more holes started to appear, which allowed for more of the bile to escape and the acid bile rain started heading towards Gaara.

Gaara moved out of range of the bile so as not to be tainted by the acidic grime. 'What a horrid smell, this pollution will kill any normal human, so we have to get out of here.' Gaara thought as he headed to where his brother was.

**(Naruto, Saeko, Yuriko & Souichiro)**

Naruto, Saeko and Saya's parents had successfully cut down the horde until there was nothing left and made it to the garage where Matsudo was.

"Matsudo are you here?" Yuriko called out as she walked into the garage. "*cough* Lady Yuriko, is that you?" Matsudo painstakingly called out.

Yuriko turned to where she heard his voice and her eye widened in horror as she saw him lying in the corner covered from head to toe in bite marks and surrounded by the unmoving corpses of the undead.

"Souichiro, I found Matsudo, come quick!" Yuriko called out to her husband who was standing at the entrance with Naruto & Saeko.

Yuriko attempted to move to his side but Matsudo stopped her. *Cough* "Try not to get any closer, milady, I could turn at any moment." The man said as Souichiro, Naruto and Saeko came in.

"I see you still managed to take them all out my old friend." Souichiro said getting a pained laugh from Matsudo, who then started coughing up blood.

"Yeah *cough* you know I can't let a few minor injuries stop me hehehe *cough*" Matsudo said before painfully cough out a torrent of blood.

Yuriko gave an unnoticeable wince at seeing a friend of their family suffer. "Hey… boss, Lady Saya grown into a splendid… young woman… hasn't she?" Matsudo asked as he struggled to maintain his humanity.

"It's seems like only yesterday, that she was only as tall as my leg heh." Matsudo said this time without coughing up any blood.

Souichiro face twisted in sadness for a split second before returning to it usual emotionless glare state.

"Yes it does seem as if it was only yesterday, back then I never could make time to spend together with her and Yuriko." Souichiro said to Matsudo.

"Back then, you and Yuriko had a lot of B.S. to deal with and Saya was the person who suffered because of it." Matsudo said.

"Looking back on it, so of the things she had to endure was a bit much for one little girl, but at the very least, she turn out alright." Matsudo said.

"Yes it's a miracle that she has such a good head on her shoulders." Souichiro said.

*cough* "It's just a shame that I will not be there to see how she will become as an adult." *cough* Matsudo suddenly erupted into fits of cough out blood.

"It… looks… like… my time is up… think you can do me one last favor and cut off my head before I turn into them?" Matsudo asked.

"Yes my friend, you shall die with your humanity and honor intact." Souichiro said as he unsheathed his sword in one fluid motion and cleaved Matsudo's head off.

Yuriko closed her eyes to say a silent prayer for the man before turning to walk over to her husband's side.

"Hey demon boy, can you do use one last bit of service?" Souichiro asked as he sheathed his sword and turned to Naruto and Saeko.

"And what pray tell would you like for me to do Takagi-san?" Naruto asked the father of his future mate.

"I have no need to ask that you protect my daughter with your life, as it is clear as day that you would not hesitate to slit your own throat to save her live." Souichiro said.

"All I ask is that you make her happy, until the very end." Souichiro said to the great demon of the ninja world.

"I will do everything within my power to keep her safe and happy." Naruto said whilst ignoring the obvious threat Souichiro just aimed at him.

Suddenly, Gaara appeared beside Naruto and Saeko, completely unharmed, but slightly annoyed for some reason.

"We need to go now, the air hear will no longer be suitable for human's to breath." Gaara informed them.

"Yes I can smell it from here as well Gaara-san." Saeko said confusing both of Saya's parents.

"I noticed the smell a while ago, since your men have already evacuated the citizens from the premises, you need to leave as well or you will die from the pollution." Naruto informed Souichiro and Yuriko.

"Then we shall leave at once, come along dearest." Yuriko said as they walked out of the garage, heading to their car that was already outside waiting for them.

"Goodbye and take care of Saya for me, Naruto-san." Yuriko said as Naruto gave her a short bow, to show his supposed mother-in-law a bit of respect.

As soon as they got out of ear shot Naruto summoned two foxes, while simplying them with four tails worth of chakra and ordered them to watch over Saya's parents.

The foxes both bowed to Naruto, Gaara and Saeko before followed Saya's parent's car out the front gate.

"Now then, shall we go catch up to the others before they get into trouble?" Naruto said to Gaara and Saeko who both agreed.

A few minutes after Naruto, Gaara and Saeko had left the mansion, the pool of bile and grime started to merge back together until to it formed a massive grime zombie.

"Don't think this is the end Kazekage, I cannot be beaten, and I shall have my revenge!" Kisame proclaims as the grime beast formed a massive three story Kisame.

"Heh this is as far as you go former swordsman of the bloody mist." A familiar voice echoed catching Kisame off guard.

"Whose there, come out now, I can sense your sense your presence!" Kisame exclaimed while failing to notice that the sky above him was darkening.

Suddenly, a huge dragon of lightning came down from the heavens with a thunderous roar and slammed into Kisame's massive body

"AHH what is happening?!" Kisame roared as he felt his grime body start to harden to the point where he could not make any movements.

"And now you're through Kisame Hoshigaki." Another voice that was familiar to Kisame called out before Kisame was suddenly, cut ten times in a second by a massive blade known as Kubikiribōchō.

As his body had started falling into pieces, he was soon engulfed in a black flame that burned him and everything within the gates of the mansion.

And with his last dying words, Kisame cursed the two that had put him down for good and the souls trapped within every zombie where released into the polluted air, tainting their purity.

**End**

**Well that was sure interesting. I decided that Souichiro and Yuriko made it out of the mansion alive, but Matsudo dies after defeating 20 + zombies on his own.**

**Matsudo died in the manliest way I could think of at the moment. Kisame was taking out after being sent there as a sacrificial lamb.**

**With this chapter finished, we have successfully gotten to where the anime left off at and you all know what that means for the next chapter.**

**Please stay tuned for more. Remember to rate the chapter, leave me a review and a PM and if you feel so inclined come check out my youtube channel HuntertheWraithDragon and follow me on Anime Amino HuntertheWraithDragon.**

**Until we meet again this is Juubi no ookami signing out.**


End file.
